Linda
by Nat D
Summary: Ele tinha tudo. Fama, beleza, inteligência... tudo o que um cara da faculdade precisa. Só não tinha, alguém, alguma coisa lhe faltava sem que ele mesmo soubesse o que era...ela. Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

-Você é "O cara", meu rapaz! – dizia para si mesmo, um rapaz alto, moreno, de olhos azuis e sorriso sedutor. Seu nome? Darien Chiba.

Bonito, inteligente, rico, "quente", popular. Tudo o que um rapaz quer ser, ele com certeza é.

Penteava seus cabelos na frente do espelho, oferecendo elogios a si mesmo, como fazia todas as manhãs. Terminou de fazê-lo e passou seu perfume de rosas.

-Para as garotas!

Pegou a chave do conversível vermelho, os livros, óculos escuros e foi para a faculdade, lugar que gostava de chamar de "Seu reino". Dirigiu até lá ouvindo um rock, de uma banda qualquer.

Estacionou o carro, pegou a mochila no banco de trás e caminhou até a escadaria da faculdade. Seu reino. Aquele sorriso maroto ainda estava lá, presente nos lábios tão desejados dele.

-Olá Darien! – cumprimentou uma garota, caloura, tímida.

-Bom dia gracinha! – cumprimentou acenando.

-Como vai, Darien? 0 uma líder de torcida

-Melhor agora! – tirou os óculos escuros e piscou para a garota, que lhe sorria insinuante.

Caminhou até os primeiros degraus da grande escadaria, onde estavam seus amigos. Mas, ele, secretamente, os entitulava "Fiéis escudeiros".

-Fala galera! – o cumprimentou com a aperto de mão que eles usavam.

-E aí, campeão?

-Fala, cara! – todos o cumprimentaram.

-Onde está Andrew? – Andrew era seu melhor amigo. Não era um escudeiro. Era mais 

-Está com uma caloura. Aquela loirinha amiga dele. – disse Kevin, na opinião de Darien, o mais fiel dos escudeiros.

-Ah...e então? Qual a boa de hoje?

Outro escudeiro ia começar a falar, quando alguém bateu em suas costas. Ele olho para trás e viu a tal "loirinha" amiga de Andrew, se abaixar pra pegar os livros que caíram no chão, quando ela batera nele.

-Ei garotinha! Se quiser encostar em mim é só pedir. Eu deixo. – todos riram. Menos ela. Andrew fingiu que não ouviu. Ele continuou a olhá-la com um sorriso debochado. Afinal, é apenas uma caloura, pensava.

Para ele, os calouros eram os plebeus do reino, e os veteranos eram a corte.

-Escuta, Chiba. Eu REALMENTE não estou de bom humor para escutar as suas gracinhas hoje. Então, não me amole! – falou a "loirinha". –Bom, Andrew...obrigada Ok? A gente se fala depois. Tchau! - Seu um sorriso bonito, virou de costas e continuou subindo as escadas.

Darien a seguiu com seu olhar por alguns segundos, ainda com o mesmo sorriso debochado. Depois virou para Andrew.

-Uma figura, essa sua amiguinha. He he he...

-Ela não é minha "amiguinha", você sabe, Eu...

-Viu-a nascer, cresceu com ela, e a tem como uma irmã. Eu já sei dessa história completa!

-Então não provoque-a, ora.

-Tá....esqueça... – o sinla tocou. –Vamos! Eu quero receber o meu "A" da prova de ontem. Há há! – Pegu a mochila e alguns cadernos que levava na mão, para gurdar no armário depois da aula. Entrou no corredor dos armários e tirou os óculos escuros. Ali não precisava deles. E novamente começaram os cumprimentos.

-Olá Darien!

-Está ótimo hoje Darien!

-Como vai Darien? – todoas os cumprimentos de garotas. Ele respondia à todas, piscando e sorrindo. Chegou ao seu armário e viu a "loirinha" ao lado do seu.

-E aí Odango?! Como vai?! – ela nem o olhou. Apenas bateu o armário e saiu andando. Ele a segurou pelo braço. -Ei ei! Eu falei com você Odango.

Ela suspirou e o olhou, impaciente.

-Que eu saiba, o meu nome não é "Odango". É Serena.

-É...eu sei...mas é mais divertido chamar de Odango.

Ela revirou os olhos, suspirou e soltou-se do aperto dele.

-Com licença, eu tenho aula agora. – e foi. Darien cruzou os braços e se encostou de lado nos armários, ainda olhando-a. Aquela era a única garota da faculdade inteira que não gostava dele. Entortou a cabeça para olhá-la "melhor".

"Até...que essa garota não é má... é até gostosinha... hehe." Pensou malicioso.

-Bom dia campeão... como vai? – olhou para trás e viu Sheila, a chefe das líderes de torcida. Estava ficando com ela... fazia uma semana. Já estava começando a enjoar dela. Mas... ela é bonita, gostosa e beija bem! Era como ele pensava. Dava pra segurar mais um pouco. Depois arrumaria um jeito de terminar com ela.

-Bem melhor agora....bem melhor.... – puxou-a pela cintura e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela, mas manteve os rostos próximos. – E então? Como vai?

-Bem... mas agora eu tenho que ir... tenho aula com o Sr. Tesler... e ele pega no meu pé por que sou líder de torcida. Depois falamos? – perguntou passando os lábios nos dele.

-Sim, princesa.... falamos depois... – beijou-a vorazmente e depois soltou-a. Ela piscou e andou na direção das outras animadoras, que esperavam por ela do outro lado do corredor.

Guardou os cadernos no armário. Mas não reconheceu um. Um com um desenho de lua na capa. Não era seu. Abriu-o e olhou o nome: Serena Tsukino.

Serena Tsukino?! Como este caderno fora parar nas coisas dele?!

Ah...claro... quando ela deixou os livros caírem, perto dos seus....

Bom... o entregaria depois. Agora ele tinha aula, e já estava atrasado. Queria receber a sua nota alta de uma vez. Colocou o caderno dela no meio de suas coisas e andou na direção da sala da Sra. Jhonson. Particularmente gostava dessa aula. Nunca fazia nada nela e sempre tirava as maiores notas.

Chegou e encontrou todos sentando. Sentou-se na sua cadeira habitual. No fundo da sala.

-E agora, meus queridos alunos, vou entregar os exames que fizeram ontem. Devo dizer que não estou nada satisfeita com as notas desta classe... me decepcionaram. É claro, que houveram exceções, como por exemplo... o Sr. Chiba, que, novamente, obteve a maior nota da turma. Por favor Sr. Chiba, venha receber o seu teste.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e os aplausos invadiram a sala. Caminhou, sorrindo sedutor, até a mesada professora, que sorria orgulhosa.

-Muito bem, Sr. Chiba, muito bem! Estou orgulhosa!!

-A minha nota se deve a Sra, pela excelente professora que é. – e beijou-lhe a mão.

-Ora... obrigada! Muito obrigada! – a professora corara. Ele virou de costas e fez uma reverência exagerada para a turma, que explodiu em aplausos e assobios. Voltou para o seu lugar exibindo o seu A. Mais um para a sua imensa coleção.

Sentou-se em sua carteira novamente e guardou sua prova na mochila, enquanto a professoar dizia como as notas haviam sido péssimas.

Olhou para o caderno fino e delicado entre seus livros e uma imensa curiosidade bateu. O que será que a Odango fica escrevendo nesse caderno. Não era nada sobre os estudos, pois já havia visto o fichário dela. Então... o que era?

Pegou-o e abriu. A primeira folha decorada nos cantos, com canetas coloridas e hidrocores. Alguns desenhos de luas e estrelas pintados a lápis-de-cor, também feitos por ela, contornavam o texto, escrito em letras redondas e bonitas.

_Ás vezes eu penso se é verdade._

_Se é verdade tudo isso..._

_Dor, angústia, lágrimas, _

_Tudo isso são apenas fatores,_

_Desse sentimento cruel e frio, _

_Que me deixa tão só... tão desamparada perante isso..._

_Querer alguém, e não ter...querer sorrir, e não ter forças para tal ato... querer chorar, e já não conseguir...._

_Um sentimento tão cruel..._

_Tão fatal... é a solidão..._

Terminou de ler a pequena confissão, seja lá o que aquilo fosse... e pensou. Odango? Escrevendo poemas dramáticos? Quem diria....

O caderno estava quase todo escrito. Todas as folhas com pequenos, ou grandes escrituras... e ele estava extremamente curioso para lê-las.

Virou a página.

"_Nos meus olhos posso ver, a imensa dor que me atormenta. Vejo da janela, a luz da Lua, que faz seu solo no céu..._

_Tão só... como eu... sem você aqui..._

_Assim como eu a Lua chora, fazendo com que chova. _

_Suas lágrimas batem em minha janela, dizendo-me o quão triste ela está. Dizendo-me que está tão só quanto eu..._

_Sem teus olhos...sem teu carinho, sem teu calor, sem teu carinho... eu me sinto só, perdida, na escuridão. _

_Apenas eu ...e as lágrimas da Lua..."_

Nossa! Até que a Odango tem talento, pensou.

Mas...por que ela escrevia essas coisas... tão melancólicas. Será que era por falta de alguém? Um namoro acabado... alguma coisa do gênero?

"Sei lá... mas também! Não importa!"

Algum tempo depois, o sinal avisando que as aulas haviam acabado por aquele dia soara na faculdade. Vários alunos saíram em direção aos armários. Darien tinha treino. Natação. Era o campeão estadual, o logo seria nacional.

Colocou os livros no armário, e o caderno da Odango na mochila. Entregaria para ela mais tarde.

Chegou ao ginásio e olhou para a arquibancada. Lá estavam suas fãs de todos os dias. As garotas que o assistiam treinar.

-Ótimo!! Chegou o meu prodígio!! Vamos, garoto! Troque-se e vá para a piscina agora!! – falou o treinador

Darien treinou a tarde toda. Nadou por mais de três horas. Como fazia todos os dias. Rápido como um tubarão, por que peixe é muito pequeno, o treinador dizia.

Terminou os treinos, tomou um banho e foi até o estacionamento, onde estava seu carro. Lá encontrou Andrew e a Odango.

-Ora! Que surpresa! Queria me ver é Odango?

-Claro! Você não sabe como! – falou sarcástica. – Por acaso você viu um caderno com um desenho de lua na frente?

Ela queria o caderno. Ele iria entregar, ora. Mas...ainda queria ler o que estava escrito lá...

-Não! Não vi não. Por que?

-Nada. Bom Andrew, ele já chegou. Posso ir agora? – ela perguntou.

-Pode linda...pode sim! É só me dar um beijo e um abraço e pode ir. – Andrew disse abrindo os braços. Odango o enlaçou pelo pescoço, fazendo sua blusa subir um pouco.

"Muito gatinha...muito mesmo!" pensava Darien olhando-a.

Logo ela se afastou dele e foi embora.

E sem o caderno.

É...Darien ainda descobriria muito sobre a Odango...

Continua....

**N/A: Bom galera.... mais um de meus surtos! Pra vcs**

**Mandem reviews e digam o que acham OK? Se está péssimo, ótimo...qualquer coisa!**

**Mil bjos,**

**Nat**


	2. Um encontro inusitado

" '_Seus olhos... tão lindos que têm o poder de me fazer esquecer de tudo_

_Tudo o que me atormenta hoje..._

_E me atormentará amanhã, seus olhos são capazes de me fazer esquecer. E fazem com que eu sinta... um sentimento que nunca senti, que eu nunca soube que existia..._

_Seus lindos olhos, meu amor, tão lindos, que eu me perco dentro deles... _

_E não tenho vontade de sair... nunca mais...'_

_Por Serena Tsukino" _

Pela décima vez no dia, Darien lia aquele poema. Era difícil acreditar que Odango poderia escrever aquelas palavras. Eram tão tristes, lhe passavam tanta insegurança. Parecia que ela estava tão... desprotegida.

Se olhasse para ela não diria que ela é a autora daquelas palavras. Nunca diria isso.

Descansou a cabeça no travesseiro e colocou o caderno na mesa de cabeceira, ao lado do abajur.

-Mas... porque eu me importo? Ela não é nada minha...

Levantou-se, passou as mãos pelos cabelos para confirmar se estavam ok, pegou a jaqueta e a chave do carro. Os amigos iriam à casa de Andrew, para uma "festa". Ele tinha que estar lá. Era sua obrigação como 'Rei' daquela gente.

Quando chegou à casa do amigo, viu que todos os carros já estavam lá. Tocou a campainha e Andrew atendeu depois de um tempo.

-E aí! - cumprimentou o amigo, animado.

-Entre e fale baixo. O filme já vai começar.

-Filme? Eu pensei que fosse uma festa.

-E é... mas primeiro tem um filme. Vamos, entre logo e sente em qualquer lugar. – Andrew entrou e ele foi atrás. Todos olharam para ele e fizeram sinal de "Que bom que chegou!"

Ele olhou na direção da cozinha e viu Jane, uma estudante de sua classe de Filosofia. Pegou o braço de Andrew.

-Onde Jane está sentada?

-Ali... – apontou para um sofá de três lugares – Por quê? Vai querer pegar?

-Fique olhando... – foi até onde Andrew havia apontado e sentou-se lá.

Logo Jane voltou e parou na frente dele ao ver onde ele sentara.

-Ah... oi! Não vi quando chegou...

-Cheguei agora pouco... Vamos, sente aqui. – falou ele apontando para um lugar ao lado do seu. Ela sentou-se e logo ele passou o braço por cima de seu ombro. Ao perceber que a garota não fez rejeição alguma, começou a beijar seu pescoço. Ela não se moveu, e Darien virou o rosto dela, para encará-la.

-Você quer que eu pare?

-Não... – respondeu, tímida.

-Ótimo... – passou os lábios pelo rosto dela e logo chegou ao canto da boca. Puxou-a mais pra perto e pressionou os lábios contra os dela. Logo tentou aprofundar o beijo. Ela aceitou, mas logo depois afastou-se.

-Você e Sheila... não estavam ficando?

-Isso não me tira o direito de beijar você... Tira?

-Bom, eu pensei que...

-Eu nunca a proibi de ficar com outras pessoas, nem ela a mim. Não combinamos nada disso... Então... Continuemos... – e apossou-se dos lábios dela, que aceitou prontamente.

As mãos dele foram ficando um pouco mais ousadas, as dela também, até que Andrew chegou perto dos dois.

-Se quiserem REALMENTE fazer isso, pelo menos arranjem um quarto!

-Sim senhor! – Dairen puxou a menina escada acima e entrou em um quarto qualquer. Fechou a porta e a encostou na parede. Começou beijando seu pescoço, depois subiu para os lábios, as mãos passeando nas coxas dela.

Logo estavam deitados na cama. As roupas foram ignoradas no chão.

°º°º°

Amanhecera. E ele ainda estava na casa de Andrew. No quarto que passara a "noite" com Jane. Esfregou os olhos e olhou para o lado. Ela não estava mais lá. Procurou por um relógio pela mesa de cabeceira e encontrou um bilhete.

_Adorei a noite... Foi ótimo!!_

_Tive que ir, para que meus pais não dêem pela minha falta. Se descobrirem que passei a noite fora de casa, estou ferrada. Me ligue quando puder Ok? Andrew tem meu telefone._

_Beijos e beijos,_

_Jane_

Largou o bilhete e riu consigo mesmo. Um recorde! Conseguira levar a garota pra cama com menos de uma hora de conversa! Nossa! Estava cada vez melhor!!

Sentou-se e olhou ao redor. Nem percebera os detalhes na noite passada.

O quarto era incrivelmente...Rosa! Olhou para os lados e estranhou a quantidade de babados que o lugar possuía.

Espantou-se quando viu uma plaquinha na porta, cheia de babadinhos, com o nome dela escrito, em letras rosas: °Serena°

Olhou para os lados e viu um retrato da dona do quarto, sorrindo marota, abraçada a Andrew, com um sorvete na mão.

Olhou as horas: 8:15. Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas, para encontrar Andrew tentando cozinhar alguma coisa na cozinha. Quando este ouviu os passos de Darien, falou, sem mesmo virar-se para olhá-lo:

-Que bom que acordou, Sere. Eu estou um pouco enrolado aqui, você pode me... DARIEN!? – assustou-se ao ver que era ele, e não Serena. –O que está fazendo aqui?! Cadê a Serena?!

-Eu sei lá cadê ela! Desde quando ela mora aqui? – perguntou, coçando os olhos.

-Desde o início do ano! Cadê ela?!

-Desde o início do ano? Porque nunca me contou?

-Você nunca quis saber da vida dela, então eu não julguei nescessário. Mas cadê ela?! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu não sei onde ela dormiu. Eu dormi no quarto dela.

-O QUE?! PORQUE?!

-Passei a noite... Com a Jane.

-Como é que é?! Você... No quarto... Da Serena?! Você é algum tipo de tarado por acaso?

-Ei! Eu não sabia que era o quarto dela! Nem sabia que ela morava aqui!!

-Ela não dormiu em casa então? Caramba!! Onde sera que ela está?!

A porta da sala se abriu, e uma voz feminina inundou a casa.

-Bom dia Andrew! Desculpe não avisar que não dormi em casa, mas é que eu e as meninas ficamos assistindo filmes na casa da Minaa noitetoda e...Chiba?! O que faz aqui a essa hora? – perguntou olhando para Darien.

-Serena! Onde você estava?! Você está bem? Te fizeram algum mal? – Andrew correu até ela e prendeu seu rosto entre suas mãos, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

-Andrew! Estou bem! Não se preocupe! – ela disse soltando-se dele. – Eu dormi na casa de Mina por que nós estávamos assistindo filmes, e quando terminou era muito tarde! Eu fiquei com medo de voltar sozinha, e você me disse pra não sair sem carro à noite. Eu tentei ligar, mas ninguém atendeu. Tudo bem?

-Tudo bem... Me avise da próxima vez, Ok?

-Ok! – disse sorrindo e logo depois olhando para Darien novamente. – O que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Visitar você é que não foi, Odango. – ele disse abrindo a geladeira.

-Há-há-há. Muito engraçado. Vou tomar um banho.

-Posso ir junto? – perguntou Darien. Ela apenas o olhou com cara de quem diz "Claro que não", logo depois subiu as escadas, apressada. Darien ainda olhou-a um pouco.

-Ei Andrew... Você acha que eu consigo pegar?

-Serena?! – riu com vontade –Não mesmo. Ela não gosta nem um pouquinho de você!

-Eu posso mudar isso...É só dar uns beijos que a raiva passa logo, logo.

-Não é tão fácil assim... Mas...Você... O que você fez com a Jane?! – perguntou.

-Coisas de adulto, hehe...

-Se a Serena descobre você tá frito. Tem certeza que foi no quarto dela?

-Sim... Eu vi a plaquinha com o nome dela na porta, e a foto na cabeceira...E o quarto é todo rosa.

-É... É o quarto dela mesmo... Vocês deixaram algum... Rastro?

-A não ser a cama desarrumada, não.

-Você não arrumou a cama?! Ela vai te matar!!

-Não vai não...

-Eu não teria tanta certeza disso... ela não gosta que ninguém entre no quarto dela.

-É só você inventar uma desculpa bem convincente queela não descobre.

-Eu? Quem fez a besteira foi você! Não me mete nisso!

-Ah qual é? Nós somos amigos!

-Mas foi você queficou fazendo "coisas de adulto" no quarto dela, não eu!

-Mas vou te dizer uma coisa... eu não me arrependo.

-Como assim?

-Essa Jane... nossa!

-Fale baixo, sim? Serena ainda está aqui!

-Você nem temidéia! Eu nunca pensei que poderia levá-la pracama em menos de... vinte minutos!

-É né? Faxer o que? Hehe...se não fosse no quarto da Serena, eu te parabenizaria, mas... não posso fazer isso.

-Ai que saco!Ela não vai descobrir! Relaxa! Você nunca se arrisca?

-Desse jeito não!

-Pois deveria!É boomm... é bem melhor do que fazer tudo certinho...

-Você é quem sabe...

Ouviram passos lentos descerem a escada, e Serena apareceu na cozinha de short jeans e uma camisetinha branca, descalça.

-Quem esteve no meu quarto Andrew? E de quem é isso? – mostrou um sutiã.

Darien ficou apenas a obesvando.

"Pernas lindas, bunda excelente, barriguinha linda... Seios... Perfeitos, pescoço macio, boca... Ótima, nariz lindo, olhos...Encantadores! É... Tá perfeita... Bem no ponto!" Pensava ele.

-Heim? De quem é isso?

-Não é seu? – perguntou Andrew, disfarçando.

-Não... Eu não gosto dessa cor... E a minha cama está uma bagunça! Alguém dormiu no meu quarto Andrew? Fale a verdade!

-Bem... Sim! Desculpe Serena! Jane teve que passar a noite aqui... Eu disse pra ela dormir no quarto de hóspedes... Deve ter se confundido... Me desculpe!

-Bom...Tudo bem... Entregue isso a ela, sim? E da próxima vez, não deixe ninguém entrar no meu quarto. Certo?

-Certo. Me desculpe.

-Bom, o que temos pro café? – disse, jogando o sutiã para Andrew, que o jogou para Darien, que o deixou na bancada.

-Eu estava tentando fazer um bacon frito.

-Bacon? No café da manhã? Que coisa gordurosa!! Eu vou fazer um ovo! Você quer?

-Eu quero!! - Disse Darien

-Ah... Tudo bem...E você Andrew?

-Quero sim...Obrigado!!

-Eu vou na garagem buscar a minha bolsa no carro Ok? Volto já. – e saiu.

-Aprenda com um mestre. – Darien disse e logo foi atrás dela. Andrew apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Aquilo não acabaria bem...

Serena entrou na garagem e ascendeu a luz. Foi até o carro e abriu a porta. Darien entrou logo atrás, apagando a luz, deixando-os em total escuro.

-Droga... O fusível deve ter quimado... – Serena falou para si mesma.

Foi até a porta, onde não sabia que Darien ainda estava. Quando chegou lá, Darien a puxou pela cintura e a encostou na parede, prendendo o corpo dela com o seu.

-Mas o que...

-Ei Serena... Como passou a noite... Pensou muito em mim, não foi?

-Chiba?! Me solte!!

-Ei...Calma aí! Eu não vou te fazer mal... Pelo contrário... – falou em seu ouvido, logo depois passeando com os lábios pelo pescoço dela. –Você é tão cheirosa...

-Chiba! Quer parar com isso? Me solta! Eu vou gritar!!

-Não vai não... Eu sei que você gosta...

Ela tentou livrar-se dele, mas o corpo dele a impediu.

-Chiba você quer me sotar...? Por favor...

-Primeiro, você pode me chamar de Darien...Chiba é muito estranho...

-Pára com isso...Me solta!!

Ele estava estranhamente envolvido com ela... Se fosse outra, já havia soltado,só para deixar o gosto de "quero mais"... Mas ela... Não queria soltá-la tão cedo.

-Nossa... Você é muito cheirosa... Muito... – começou a beijar seu pescoço delicadamente. Tocou os cabelos dela com a mão esquerda, livrando a mão direita dela. Ela aproveitou a chance para colocar a mão na boca, vendo que ele ia beijá-la.

-Pára com isso! Me solta... Pára, que coisa! Me solta... Andrew está esperando lá em cima... – a voz não era mais autoritária, era como um pedido.

-Se for por causa de Andrew, ele não vai se importar... Tenho certeza.

Começou a beijar-lhe os lábios. Primeiro com selinhos contínuos, logo depois aprofundando mais. Ela não retribuiu a nenhum selinho, e tremeu ligeiramente quando sentíu-o tentar aprofundar os beijos.

Ele colocou a mão na nuca dela e a puxou para si, terminando de uma vez com aquele tormento. Acabou com a distância que havia entre eles em um só gesto, que a assustou.

Experimentou aqueles lábios com um prazer imenso. E agradeceu quando a sentiu retribuir.

Sim. Ela estava retibuindo. Colocou a mão livre na nuca dele, e devolveu o beijo, com a mesma intensidade.

"Nossa! Que garota!" pensava enquanto beijava-a, deliciado com o gosto dece que aquela boca possuía. Gosto de... Chocolate.

Gemeu de prazer quando ela passou os dedos pelo couro cabeludo dele. Como ela sabia que este era o seu carinho favorito? Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela um pouco mais forte, uma mão abraçando-a pela cintura, a outra prendendo a mão esquerda dela, apertando seu pulso.

Mas logo depois ela tirou a mão de dentro de seu cabelo, virou o rosto para que ele parasse de beijá-la, e deu um jeito de se soltar do aperto dele. Se afastou dele o máximo que pôde.

-Esqueça o que houve aqui. Se você contar isso pra alguém, eu juro que te mato. Nada disso aconteceu. Nada. – e saiu pela porta.

Darien se sentou na cadeira próxima a ele, zonzo. Ainda podia sentir os dedos dela passeando por seus cabelos, a língua dela dentro de sua boca, o cheiro dela confudira seus sentidos. Suspirou e voltou para a cozinha, para encontrá-la no fogão, quebrando ovos em uma frigideira.

Andrew estava sentado em uma cadeira, lendo qualquer coisa. Quando ele entrou na cozinha, olhou-o curioso. Darien fez sinal de "o que foi?", e Andrew virou o rosto para Serena.

-Está pronto, Andrew! Daqui a pouco sai o seu, Chiba. – Serena falou, sem mesmo olhá-lo, virando-se para fazer o ovo dele.

Ele sentou-se na frente de Andrew na mesa, e ficou a olhá-la de costas

Aquela não seria a última vez que a beijaria. Não mesmo.

Continua....

**N/A:Bom...um capítulo meio curto... mas que eu gostei. Obrigada, CaHh, por revisá-lo pra mim!! Adorei as sugestões!! Vou tentar postar o capítulo 3 bem rápido ok? Aqui vão os agradecimentos:**

**Anna Lennox: Nossa... só posso agradecer a você. Você revisa todas as minhas fics. Obrigada viu? Valeu mesmo!! Nossa... a melhor fic de Sailor Moon que você já leu? Que honra!! Eu também acho que já estava na hora de ele deixar aquele jeitão sério né? Mudar um pouco. E eu percebi que nenhuma fic de Sailor Moon era REALMENTE Universo Alternativo não é? Era sempre o mesmo Darien, a mesma Serena.... estava meio que ficando chato né? Então resolvi inovar né? Hehehe... obrigada pela sua review, menina. Obrigada mesmo! Se vc tiver MSN pode me adicionar Ok? Vou adorar conversar com você! Mil bejinhos!!**

**Sora Naegino : Olá!! Obrigada pela sua review! Pode deixar que eu aviso quando tiver mais capítulos. Beijão!!**

**Sara Mars: Olá! Obrigada pela review! Adorei! Bom, uma coisa a ser exclarecida. A Sere não é apagadinha, como você disse. Ela só não gosta do Darien. Mas ela tem os amigos dela, namora... é uma pesoa normal. Não é apagadinha. Ok? Esclarecido? Espero que você continue gostando da fic! Obrigada pelo seu coment. Beijos.**

**Biba Evans: Nossa mana! Você vai me acusar dessas coisas sem que elas sejam verdade? Que coisa o.O... mas tudo bem. Você gostou mesmo? Que bom!! A sua opinião é importante pra mim! Mil beijos, te amo muito, mana! Bjão!!**

**Natalia: Oi chara!! Você gostou? Que bom... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb! Obrigada pelo coment. Mil bjos!**

**Dark-Sweet-Angel: Olá! Nossa, que bom que gostou. Que bom mesmo!! Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui. Obrigada pela review!! Beijinhos!!**

**Sailor H: Olá! Obrigada!! Que bom que você gostou!! Valeu o comentário. Bejinhoss!!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Oi miga!! Que bom que vc gostou! Que bom mesmo!! É... o Darien galinha ficou bom mesmo... sempre são bons, os galinhas! Você gostou dos poeminhas? Que bom! Fico feliz!! Bom... com Andrew ela não tem nada não... são só "irmãozinhos" mesmo. Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo!! Bjão!!**

**Kirisu-chan: Que bom que você gostou da fic! Estou contente Bom, valeu a sua review! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! Mil bjinhos!!**

**Loba: Olá! Obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Mil beijos e comente se possível! Beijos!!**

**Ângelus-Arcangeli: Olá! Obrigada pela review! E pelos elogios! Eu li e revisei "Como uma fênix", e posso dizer que está "Muito Ótima" sim! hehe... Bom...mande mais pistas sobre a "mensagem secreta" ok? Deu pra ver que você quer quea Rey se machuque... mas eu ainda não entendi tudo. O que ele vai fazer com o caderno dela? Pra falar a verdade, nem eu sei ainda...hehehe, mas elevai ser importante na fic. Sim, o poema é meu...se eu já pensei em ser poetisa... não, nunca pensei... masa partir deagora vou começar a pensar hehehe. Mil bjos e obrigada pela review. Continue log a sua Ok?**

**beka black: OI miga! Sim, aqui está o novo capítulo.Obrigada por revisar pra mim!Mil beijs, te adoro mto! Mil bjos!**

**Bom pessoal, aqui estão. Só queria dizer que talvez o título da fic mude Ok? Mas qualquer coisa eu aviso vcs!! Beijão!! Comentem Ok? Beijão galera!! Fui!!**

**Nat **


	3. Chocolate

"_De repente me perguntas se eu o amo... e respondo que se amar é deslumbrar-se apenas de vê-lo; passar, se amar é sofrer a dor da solidão, ou a dor do seu descaso... se amar é sofrer por você, e chorar a dor de nunca poder tê-lo; perto... sim, amo você._

_E ainda sofro... Porque apesar amá-lo;, não tenho o mesmo sentimento recebido... e dói tanto...amá-lo;, e receber apenas desprezo de volta..._

_Mas um dia eu consigo... esquecê-lo;, e vou poder olhar pra frente, vou poder olhar-te, e não mais sofrerei... nunca mais... _

_Por Serena Tsukino"_

Alguns eram pequenos, e outros eram mais extensos. Mas todos os poemas de Serena o faziam pensar... parecia sofrer por alguém que não a amava... que a desprezava...

Fechou o caderno e encostou-se na cadeira. Lembrar do beijo dela era a única coisa que estava fazendo ultimamente. Como seria possível o beijo da garota ter gosto de chocolate, sendo que ela não havia comido nada, ainda! Estranho...

Bom, mesmo assim, ainda tinha que ir pra faculdade. Arrumou-se, pegou chave, mochila, óculos escuros e a mochila da natação. Foi a garagem, colocou tudo no bando de tras e entrou no carro. Dirigiu até a casa de Andrew. Iriam juntos hoje.

Tocou a campainha e quem atende? Sim... a "Boca de chocolate", como ele a apelidara.

-Ah... é você... - falou suspirando em seguida, como se pedisse forças.

-Sim... bom dia... - aproximou seus rostos querendo roubar um beijo, mas ela virou o rosto antes, e foi andando em direção a escada.

-Andrew já vai descer, ele tá tomando banho. Pode esperar aí se quiser. - e saiu com um rebolado suave. Usava uma saia jeans e uma blusinha azul. Ele subiu atrás dela. Ela se virou de repente.

-Vecê tem certeza de que não achou nenhum caderno com capa azul no meio das suas coisas naquele dia que eu derrubei os livros perto de você? Porque eu tenho quase certeza de que eu perdi lá.

O caderno... com certeza fazia falta para ela...

-Não boneca... tenho certeza... - ela colocou as mãos na cintura, olhou para o lado parecendo pensar.

-Onde será que está esse caderno... - falou mais para si mesma do que para ele. Suspirou, deu meia volta e voltou a subir as escadas.

-Ei Serena... - ele pegou a mão dela.

-O quê?

-Você vai com a gente pra faculdade?

-Não... eu vou passar na casa da Mina antes... agora me deixe ir que eu estou atrasada. - se soltou da mão dele e continuou a subir. Mas ele pegou-a pela cintura, encostou-a na parede e olhou-a, sorrindo sedutor.

-E meu beijo?

-Que beijo! Pirou?

-Não... claro que não. Eu só quero o meu beijo e pronto. Deixo você ir.

-Mas não vai ter beijo nenhum. Que idéia...

-Ah Serena... só um beijo e eu te deixo em paz.

E de alguma forma, ela deu um sorriso maroto.

-Promete?

-Prometo... mas só se você me der um beijo...

-Tudo bem... mas só um- ela fez "um" com o dedo indicador, encostando-o nos lábios dele.

-Só um. - ele disse, contente de ter sido tão fácil. Ela sorriu mais ainda, virou o rosto dele e rapidamente lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

-Ah não! Assim não vale- ele falou, sem soltá-la.;

-Mas você disse que se eu te desse um beijo você me deixaria ir- ela disse, sorridno divertida, olhado-o. - Eu cumpri a minha promessa, agora cumpra a sua! Me solte que eu ainda tenho que me arrumar.

-Ah não mocinha. Você vai me dar o meu beijo antes...

-Eu já dei. Ah! Nossa, você pensou que fosse na boca- falou, sarcástica. -Não, bobinho. Eu só falei um beijo, não especifiquei onde. Agora me deixe ir.

Darien a soltou e ela voltou a subir a escada. Desta vez ela vencera, mas ainda ia ter troco. Desceu novamente e pegou a garrafa de água na geladeira. Esperou mais um pouco e logo Andrew chegou na cozinha.

-Ei cara! Bom dia!

-Bom dia. Mas que demora pra se arrumar hein? Parece uma garota.

-Não não. Me arrumei rápido. Foi Rita que não me deixou sair.

-Rita? Ela está lá em cima?

-Sim.. chegou essa madrugada.

-E o que você tava fazendo com ela até agora- perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Andrew sorriu maroto e disse:

-Como é que você diz mesmo... ah é! "Coisas de adulto", hehe. -Darien sorriu e bateu em seu ombro.

-Meu garoto! Haha!

-É né... fazer o que se eu sou lindo. Haha! Serena! Venha logo!

-Ué! Ela vai com a gente- perguntou.

-Não... acho que não, mas ela ainda não tomou café. -ouviram passos apressados descendo a escada e logo Serena chegou, de saia jeans, blusinha azul, tênis, livros na mão e mochila nas costas.

-Gente... a Mina não vai hoje, posso ir com vocês- perguntou, pegando uma maçã na geladeira, apressada.

-Claro que pode, boneca! Vamos- Darien disse satisfeito. Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas não recusou a carona. Abriu a porta e Darien foi logo atrás dela. Os dois entraram no carro, ela sentou no banco de trás.

-Ah não... vem aqui na frente comigo. - falou sorrindo para ela, colocando os óculos escuros. Ela o olhou.

-Eu posso dirigir?

-Não.

-Então eu vou aqui mesmo, obrigada. -sentou-se no banco de trás e olhou na diração da porta de casa - Mas onde está o Andrew! Vamos nos atrasar!

-Deve estar com a Rita...é melhor irmos sem ele!

-Não! Ele me mata se eu sair daqui sem falar com ele.

-Mata nada...

-Tem algum CD legal aí-; ele teve uma idéia com a pergunta dela. Entrou no carro.

-Não sei... dá uma olhada aí no porta-luvas. - Ela pulou para o banco da frente e ele deu a partida.

-EI! E Andrew- ela olhou para trás, procurando por ele, enquanto Darien acelerava.

-Tenho certeza de que ele não vai sair tão cedo de lá de dentro... deve estar ocupado com a Rita, hehe.

-Ai, mas que coisa- ela virou o corpo pra fente, cruzou as pernas e os braços e fez cara de envocada. Ele desviou o olhar da rua para ela, logo reparando em suas pernas. Olhou para seu rosto e viu a cara fechada.

-O que foi? Tá zangada por que?

-Você me seqüestrou. - disse, sem tirar os olhos da rua. Ele riu.

-Te seqüestrei! Nós estudamos na mesma faculdade, lembra? E eu estou te levando pra lá.

-Mas era pro Andrew estar aqui.

-E daí se ele não está aqui? É melhor que ficamos sozinhos... não acha?

-Isso é o lado ruim. Tava tentando achar um lado bom disso tudo. – ele apenas sorriu maroto. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, quando ele resolveu perguntar.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Depende. Se não for indecente, pode.

-Por que você me odeia? – ela o olhou desconfiada, depois virou o rosto para a rua novamente.

-Eu não odeio você.

-Ah não! E por que me evita na faculdade, na rua e na sua casa?

-Porque eu sei como você é.

-Como assim "como eu sou"?

-Você agarra a primeira garota que passa na sua frente!

-Ei! Não é verdade! Eu não agarro ninguém. Elas que me dão mole, e eu pego, oras! Não tenho culpa de ser gostoso!

-E prepotente e arrogante e metido.

-Nossa... você acha tudo isso de mim, Odango?

-AAHH! Não me chame de Odango!

-Ok, ok! Desculpe... Odango. – ela virou o rosto de novo, e cruzou os braços novamente. Ele deu uma gargalhada. Ficaram em silêncio mais um pouco.

-Me dá um beijo? – ele disse de repente.

-Não. –ela disse, seca.

-Só um?

-Não!

-Por favor!

-Não, não e não! Que coisa! –ouviram um toque de celular no banco de trás, e Serena se esticou para pegar a mochila. Olhou a tela e disse, atendendo logo depois:

-Andrew. Alô?... Oi... Não foi culpa minha! Esse seu amigo que arrancou aproveitando que eu estava distraída!... Ok... ah, quer saber? Fale com ele! – e passou o celular para Darien, que encostou o carro.

-Alô?... Ei ei ei! Não grita!... ah! Eu sabia que você iria demorar com a Rita e não tava a fim de esperar os pombinhos... Como assim? Você tem um carro! Use-o!... ta bom... ta bom, eu já sei! Agora eu tenho que ir, nos encontramos na aula. Tchau. – desligou o celular e o entregou a sua dona, logo depois arrancando.

-O que ele disse? – ela perguntou, guardando o celular no bolso da saia.

-Me disse que se você chegasse com um arranhão, me matava.

-Hahaha! Só o Andrew mesmo...

Chegaram à faculdade e Serena desceu do carro apressada. Mas ele correu e a impediu de sair.

-Onde você vai? Não vai me esperar? – ela respirou fundo.

-Anda logo que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

-Ok, vamos! – colocou seus óculos escuros, pegou sua mochila e a mochila da natação e começou a andar ao lado de Serena, que de repente parou de andar.

-O que foi, Serena? Vamos.

-Bom, já que você está aqui não custa nada me fazer um favorzinho né? Poderia levar meus livros? – estendeu seus cadernos e livros que carregava na mão pra ele, que suspirou e pegou-os. Ela continuou andando e ele foi atrás.

-O que eu vou ganhar por isso?

-Por isso o que?

-Levar seus livros, oras.

-Bom... eu tinha pensado em minha gratidão, mas pelo visto você não vai se contentar com isso não é?

-Ah pode apostar que não, gata.

-Então... eu já sei.

-O que? Vai me dar o beijo que eu sempre peço?

-Não... mas vou começar a te chamar pelo nome.

-Ah! Um progresso, enfim! – ela sorriu, e foi andando na frente.

Chegaram a grande escadaria da frente e Serena continuou subindo, enquanto ele parou pra falar com os amigos.

-Ei cara! Andando com a loirinha... o que aconteceu?

-Nada, oras.

-Nada? Ela é... uma caloura! – falou um amigo com cara de descrença para ele.

-Eu tava pensando... eu tenho que expandir meus "negócios" não acha? Se eu ficar só com as veteranas, é muito limitado. E olhe pra ela! – apontou na direção de Serena, que ria com as amigas. – Ela é gostosíssima!

-É... é verdade!

-Então... eu tenho que experimentar "carne nova"... e ela... é carne de primeira...- falou, fitando-a de longe, enquanto ela conversava com as amigas, alguns degraus acima deles.

-E você já conseguiu alguma coisa? – perguntou um de seus amigos. Ele bem que podia dizer que já havia arrancado-lhe um beijo sabor chocolate... mas não! Era melhor deixar aquilo entre os dois. Que ele era capaz de fazer o que quisesse com ela todos sabiam. Nunca havia experimentado conquistar uma em silêncio. Começaria agora.

-Não... ainda não. Mas eu consigo fácil... Saca só. – pegou os livros dela e subiu os degraus que levavam até ela e seu grupo de amigas. Chegou por trás sussurrando-lhe no ouvido, alto o suficiente para que quem estivesse perto pudesse ouvir:

-Ei princesa... aqui estão seus livros. – ela o olhou, deu um meio sorriso, disse "obrigada", pegou os livros e se virou para continuar conversando com as amigas. – Ei! E a minha recompensa? – ele perguntou. Deu uma olhada no grupinho de garotas que a acompanhavam. Todas o olhavam tentado parecer normais, mas todas com um certo espanto estampado no rosto.

-Que recompensa?

-Por levar seus livros, ora.

-Eu já disse! Vou passar a te chamar pelo nome agora.

-Mas eu pensei bem... e acho que quero uma outra coisa.

-Tipo o quê?

-Você sabe... – se aproximou dela devagar, que virou o rosto antes mesmo de ele chegar perto dela. E logo depois ouviram uma voz exclamando:

-Serena Tsukino e Darien Chiba! – Quem? Andrew... um zangado e afobado Andrew. Os dois olahram para os degraus mais baixos da escada, e viram seu amigo subindo com o rosto enraivecido. – Como é que vocês vão e me deixam em casa?

-Ei ei ei! Nem vem! Foi ele que me raptou!

-Eu não raptei! Eu só trouxe você pra cá, linda.

-Sem o meu consentimento! – Darien riu. Andrew aproximou-se de Serena.

-Você ta bem?

-To! To bem sim! – respondeu sorrindo. O sinal tocou, ela deu um beijo no rosto de Andrew, pegou os livros e a mochila e saiu andando com as amigas.

-Um beijo, linda! – Darien gritou para ela, que apenas levantou a mão e continuou andando.

-O que você quer da Serena, Darien.

-Bom... tudo. Hahaha. – respondeu, descendo as escadas para pegar os livros e a mochila da natação.

-Não brinque com ela... você não conhece a Serena. Quando ela quer, sabe fazer estragos.

-Não duvido nada. – subiram até seus armários, onde Darien pôde ver que um alíder de torcida raivosa esperava por ele.

-Sheila! O que faz aqui? – perguntou á garota que segurava os livros com força.

-Darien Chiba! Posso saber por que você não ligou?

-Por que eu não quis, ora.

-Como assim, não quis? Eu sou sua namorada! Você tem que me ligar!

-Namorada? Desde quando?

-Desde semana passada, esqueceu?

-Opa, opa, opa! Errado! Eu fiquei com você! Fiquei. Beijei e já era! Acabou!

-Como assim, Darien Chiba?

-Acabou. Só isso. _Au revoi, Adiós! – _lhe disse. A garota saiu andando com a face mais vermelha que um tomate. Andrew se espantou.

-Nossa! Coitada da Sheila...

-Coitada nada! Muito chata essa garota. Sem falar que é grudenta! Eu fiquei com ela, nunca disse que estávamos namorando.

-Agüenta! Ser o garanhão tem seu lado ruim, haha. – ele abriu o armário pra guardar os livros, e logo depois viu Serena se aproximando.

-Você viu o Andrew?

-Tá aqui. – ele se afastou para mostrar Andrew do outro lado de seu armário. Ela passou por ele e falou com ele.

-Mano...- falou manhosa. Andrew a olhou, desconfiado.

-O que você quer, Serena?

-Como assim? Não posso vir dar um beijo no meu veterano favorito? – e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Pode, você pode. Mas você só me chama de "mano" quando quer alguma coisa que sabe que eu não vou dar. – ela abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, indignada. Mas logo depois desistiu, virando a cara, emburrada. Darien ria da situação.

-Mas o que é que você quer, afinal?

-Bom... nem é uma coisa absurda... é um favorzinho.. Pequenininho...

-O que é, Serena?

-Bom... é que hoje eu vou ficar até tarde por aqui... e aí eu pensei... que você poderia me emprestar o carro... pra eu ir pra casa depois...

-O quê, o meu carro? Não não não... – falou se virando pra ir embora. Ela o pegou pelo braço.

-Ah, por favor! Deixa vai... eu juro que tenho cuidado com ele...

-Não sei, Serena. E posso saber por que você vai ficar até tarde aqui?

-Eu vou ficar um pouco com as meninas na piscina aquecida.

-E pra quê?

-Pra nada, oras. Só pra conversar. Ai deixa, por favor... eu prometo que volto mais cedo que elas... por favor! Deeeixa... – Andrew respirou fundo e a olhou sério.

-Tudo bem...

AAhh! Obrigada obrigada obrigada! – ela o abraçou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Mas me ligue assim que entrar no carro pra voltar pra casa, ok?

-Sim, sim! Ligo sim! Pode deixar! Tchauzinho! Vou falar com as meninas! Obrigada! – e saiu correndo contente. Darien tirou os olhos dela, para olhar para Andrew.

-O que foi aquilo?

-Eu não sei...

-Eu fui completamente ignorado, aqui.

-Haha! Eu não disse, que Serena é diferente das outras garotas que você ta acostumado?

-Ah! Deixa pra lá! Vamos, que a aula ta começando. – fechou o armário e foi pra aula.

0o0

-"_E dos teus olhos marejados eu me despeço... ficando apenas com a esperança de que um dia tudo vai voltar a ser como um dia foi, com a esperança de que um dia ficaremos juntos, em um mundo de sonhos, que não existe." _O autor deste pequeno verso quis expressar...

Durante a aula de literatura Darien pensava no que havia ouvido Serena dizer a Andrew no pátio.

"Vou ficar um pouco com as meninas na piscina aquecida".

Ela ia ficar até depois da aula. Seria a chance perfeita para ganhar mais um beijo dela. Com certeza ela ficaria sozinha em algum momento, e seria ali que ele atacaria. E quem sabe se ele não ficasse-a esperando no estacionamento? Poderia ficar por ali até que ela chegasse e...

Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento. Há dias estava só arquitetando uma maneira de provar outro beijo de Serena. Mas o que essa garota estava fazendo a ele, afinal? Fora só um beijo! Mas que coisa!

Mas ao lembrar do momento... de como ela fizera carinho em seus cabelos, ou no perfume de jasmim dela, que se confundia com o gosto de chocolate de sua boca ele ficava tonto. E só de lembrar do corpo delicado dela grudado ao seu, com tanta força, já dava vontade de sair correndo para achá–la e tomar mais um beijo dela, nem que fosse à força. Olhou para a professora, que explicava o que o autor daquele verso que ela lera queria expressar. E pensou nos versos de Serena. Será que a sua professora de Literatura conseguiria explicar os sentimentos contidos nos versos de Serena?

0o0

As aulas do dia terminaram, e ele foi direto para o ginásio treinar. Chegou lá e viu o treniador correr para recebe-lo.

-Rapaz! Onde estava até agora! Você tem treino hoje!

-Estava na aula, treinador. – disse ao senhor barrigudo sem parar de andar na direção do vestiário.

-Ah sim! Aula, claro. Mas agora vá se trocar e pule na piscina porque o seu treino será dobrado hoje. – ele se virou para o técnico.

-Dobrado? Pra quê?

-Porque você vai competir.

-Competir? Quando?

-Daqui a dois meses. E eu quero você mais preparado do que nunca.

-Ué, e por que? Eu já sou o melhor da região mesmo. – e saiu andando novamente em direção ao vestiário.

-Eu sei que você é o melhor. Mas nesse torneio você vai ter a chance de ser o melhor, internacionalmente. – ele parou de andar de novo.

-Como assim?

-Você vai competir com um garoto... francês. E se você ganhar dele, você vai ser o melhor do seu país e do dele. Mas não pense que vai ser fácil, porque esse cara nada parece um peixe.

-E eu nado que nem um tubarão, lembra?

-E sei, eu sei... mas eu me preocupo mesmo assim. Ele é tão bom quanto você. Então eu quero que você vença, pra trazer esse título ao Japão. Agora vá se trocar, que hoje você vai virar um tubarão de verdade.

Darien saiu dali com os olhos brilhando. Melhor do Japão e da França? Isso seria... excelente! Mais do que excelente. Seria PERFEITO!

Trocou-se rapidamente, e em menos de cinco minutos, estava na piscina nadando feito um louco.

-Olhe essas pernas, garoto! Se concentre! Use as suas pernas! Isso! Ótima virada! – ele ouviao treinador de fra da piscina.

Treinou por mais de cinco horas neste dia, parando apenas pra comer alguns sanduíches (lights), tomar sucos de frutas, e descansar um pouco o corpo.

-Tudo bem, tubarão! Por hoje chega! – disse o treinador de fora da piscina. Darien saiu e se secou com uma toalha. Tirou os óculos e a touca de natação. – Seu tempo está excelente, rapaz. Temos de mantê-lo; assim ou melhora-lo. Mas você está fera! Pode vencer esse cara fácil! Mas eu quero que você treine! Treine muito! Agora vá pra casa e repouse. Amanhã tem mais.

-Okay... – caminhou para o vestiário novamente, afim de tomar um banho. Mas de repente lembrou. Serena disse que ficaria na piscina aquecida até mais tarde neste dia. Olhou para o grande relógio digital na parede, onde ficava o placar: 19:30. Ela já deveria ter ido embora. Mas ele iria lá dar um checada. Pegou a mochila com as roupas dentro, vestiu um roupão e falou com o treinador:

-Eu vou ficar um poço na piscina aquecida, pra dar uma relaxada.

-Mas rapaz... você tem que ir pra casa! Chega de treino por hoje.

-Não vou treinar. Só vou relaxar um pouco. –

-Tudo bem então... mas tome um passe. Se alguém lhe vir andando assim a essa hora, você pode ir suspenso. Tome. – e lhe entregou o passe. – Durma bem hoje, e nada de comer besteiras.

-Ok. Até amanhã. – e saiu do ginásio. Andou até a escada que levava à piscina aquecida da faculdade. Abriu a porta bem devagar. Não queria que ela o visse, caso ainda estivesse lá. Olhou para dentro do enorme salão e viu uma certa agitação na água da piscina que ficava bem no centro. Entrou de fininho. Deixou suas coisas em uma cadeira. Olhou para dentro da piscina e a viu: flutuando, e cantarolando alguma música, de olhos fechados. Estava tão distraída que nem notou que ele entrara na água, bem devagar.

Darien chegou perto dela e pensou em chamá-la.; Mas depois mudou de idéia.

Abaixou a cabeça até a dela e roubou-lhe um rápido selinho, fazendo-a ficar em pé e agitar a água, levantado assustada.

-Chiba! Seu MALUCO! Você me assustou! – ela disse, virando de costas e colocando a mão direita na direção do coração.

-Desculpe... mas me diga... o que você está fazendo aqui, sozinha, a uma hora dessas?

-Sei lá... Nadando um pouco... – falou ainda um pouco assustada.

-Pra mim... você sabia que eu estaria aqui a essa hora... e deu um jeito de me atrair pra cá, pra essa piscina, pra ficar um pouco sozinha comigo.

-Tá doido? Claro que não! Não seja ridículo.

-Eu aposto que foi isso... – ele foi andando até ela, que se afastava à medida que ele se aproximava. – sabia que eu tinha treino hoje e ficou aqui me esperando não foi?

-Que eu saiba, você treina lá em baixo, não aqui em cima. Se eu estivesse realmente tentando te atrair, eu teria ido lá pra baixo não acha?

-Eu não sei... mas pra mim... é tudo uma armação pra ficarmos sozinhos.

-Que coisa mais absurda!

-É absurdo? Então onde estão as suas amigas que você disse pro Andrew que estariam aqui com você?

-Ah... as minhas amigas? Bom... – ela se enrolou nas palavras. – Ah não importa! E quer saber? Pode ficar aqui.

-Ah posso! – falou debochado.

-Pode. Eu vou embora. – e saiu nadando até a borda da piscina. Ele nadou até ela com uma facilidade incrível, considerando a distância que os dois estavam um do outro.

Pegou-a pela cintura e a encostou na parede. Ela virou o rosto para o lado, zangada.

Ele pegou seu queixo, forçando-a olhar pra ele. Olhou cada detalhe do rosto dela. Primeiro olhou para os cabelos loiros encharcados pela água da piscina. Os olhos azuis, tão claros como o seu ao meio-dia. As maçãs-do-rosto, o nariz, e finalmente a boca. Vermelha e voluptuosa, e que, ele sabia, possuía um gosto irresistível de chocolate. Aproximou-se devagar, guardando cada detalhe do rosto dela na memória. Sua mão direita prendia a cintura dela, e a esquerda prendia a mão direita dela contra os azulejos da piscina.

E encostou sua boca à dela. Os dois ficaram parados um minuto, até ele entreabrir os lábios. Percebendo que ela fizera o mesmo, aprofundou o beijo sem nem dar tempo a ela de permiti-lo.

Mas ela permitiu mesmo assim. Os beijos rapidamente começaram a sair. Cada um mais forte que o outro. E novamente, ele sentia daquele gosto que havia provado dias atrás.

-Sabia... Que você tem gosto de chocolate? – ele perguntou entre um beijo e outro. Ela afastou o rosto do dele.

-Anh! – perguntou surpresa. Ele recomeçou a beijá-la.; Sentiu a mão livre dela novamente entrar em seus cabelos, pela nunca, arrepiando-o quase que por inteiro. Soltou o pulso direito da garota, colocando a mão em seu pescoço e a trouxe mais para perto de si pela cintura com a outra mão. Sentiu que a mão que a mão dela, que ele antes prendia, agora estava no seu pescoço, como a outra, assim enlaçando-o.

Ele sentia a língua dela brigar com a sua por espaço, afastando-se da dele, provocando-o.

E cada vez mais sentia o doce gosto de chocolate que aquela boca estranhamente possuía. Um chocolate doce, quente, frio, envolvente e sensual. Como nenhum chocolate antes provado.

De repente, ela tira os braços de seu pescoço, e começa a o empurrar de leve, afastando-o de si. Ele o fez, para sua surpresa, com um enorme pesar.

-O que foi? – perguntou sem fôlego. Ela tentou recuperar o seu (fôlego), enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. Abriu-os e olhou para ele.

-Eu já vou. – e saiu andando pela água (N/A: não SOBRE a água ok? ). Ele segurou seu braço e a fez olhar pra ele.

-O que foi? Por que você já vai embora? – puxou-a para perto de si devagar, abraçando-a pela cintura, enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Eu tenho que ir pra casa, Darien! Andrew já deve estar me esperando! – falou no mesmo tom de sempre: severa e brincalhona. Mas dessa vez, o "brincalhona" estava mais para... nervosa. Não sem paciência. Nervosa de confusa.

-Não deve nada... ele deve estar é se divertindo com Rita! – falou, ainda com o rosto em seu pescoço. Levantou o rosto para vê-la; com uma expressão aflita olhando para ele. – O que foi? Não estamos fazendo nada de errado , estamos? – e outro beijo se fez presente. Ela permaneceu imóvel. Não moveu o corpo. Apenas os lábios. Os lábios dela, ele podia sentir, seguiam o compasso dos seus. Se inclinou para frente, fazendo-a "dobrar-se" um pouco para trás. Andou até a borda na piscina novamente, fazendo-a encostar as costas nos azulejos.

-Ai! – ela reclamou – ta frio... – ele apenas se abaixou, para que os dois ficassem com o corpo todo embaixo dágua, e recomeçou a beijá-la.;

Era estranho... mas se o permitissem, passaria o resto da vida ali com Serena. Nunca havia sentido isso por garota alguma. Sempre quis logo chegar aos "finalmentes". Mas... hoje era diferente. Estava ali, beijando Serena, e poderia ficar SÓ ali, sem passar disso, e ficaria satisfeito. Não queria mais nada!

Ela já estava agarrada ao seu pescoço de novo, quando os dois escutaram um celular estridente tocar, com a música tema de "Missão Impossível".

-Andrew!

Ela se afastou dele rapidamente e soltou seu pescoço. Foi até a escadinha da piscina e subiu rapidamente, correndo até a cadeira e atendeu o celular. Ele nadou até a borda da piscina e ficou olhando-a falar com Andrew.

-Não... não! Deixa eu falar! Desculpa! Andrew... me deixa falar, que coisa! As meninas estavam aqui até cinco minutos atrás! – opa! Mentirinha! – Mas elas foram embora... e eu já sou bem crescidinha! Eu posso ficar aonde eu quiser, até quando eu quiser!... Me desculpe, eu ia ligar!... ta bom... ta bom, eu to indo! Beijo... tchau. – e desligou o telefone.

-O que ele disse?

-Brigou comigo por que eu não estou em casa! Ai! Eu já devia saber! – disse, enrolando-se em uma toalha e colocando tirando algumas peças de roupas de dentro da mochila. Ele saiu da piscina e chegou perto dela. Passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo encharcado.

-Você já vai? – disse, descendo os dedos até o pescoço dela.

-Já! Eu tenho que ir. Vou tomar um banho e vou direto pra casa. – pegou as roupas e andou em direção ao vestiário feminino.

-Eu vou com você.

-Aonde? – ela perguntou, espantada.

-Pra casa, ora.

-Ah... não! É melhor não. Andrew já está bastante zangado comigo.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Nada, mas é melhor eu ir sozinha, pra não criar mais problemas!

-E quem disse que se eu for com você, vai ser um problema? – agarrou-a pelas costas e a virou, sem dar tempo para ela reagir, ou até mesmo, recusar seu beijo novamente. Mas foi exatamente o que ela fez. Deu um jeito de se afastar dele e o olhou.

-Você REALMENTE tem que parar com isso. É sério.

-Agora você diz isso. Mas ainda agorinha, bem ali naquela piscina, você estava atracada no meu pescoço né? – ela fechou os olhos e se aproximou dele novamente, sorrindo.

-É... pode até ser. Mas acabou, ta? Agora já chega. – e saiu andando na direção do vestiário. Ele fez o mesmo. Pegou suas coisas e andou na direção do vestiário masculino, a fim de tomar um bom banho.

0o0

Já estava lá fazia cinco minutos, esperando-a sair de dentro daquele vestiário. Olhou no relógio novamente: quase 21:00hrs.

Deixou-se relaxar na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se, que minutos atrás estava aos beijos com ela, dentro de uma piscina aquecida.

Passou a língua nos lábios, e ainda pode sentir o gosto de chocolate.

Lembrou-se do caderno. Estava em casa. Leria um pouco quando chegasse.

E seus pensamentos o levaram à competição que participaria. Um francês... bom nadador... Não importa! O venceria, nem que isso lhe custasse muito caro!

-Chiba! O que ainda está fazendo aqui! – ele abriu os olhos e viu Serena colocando sua mochila nas costas.

-Ei! Você prometeu que iria passar a me chamar pelo nome!

-Ah sim, claro, Darien.

-Assim que eu gosto! Agora vamos! Que eu vou te levar pra casa.

-Nem que eu quisesse. O carro do Andrew está na garagem, eu tenho que ir dirigindo.

-Ah...

-Mas já que você está aqui... – ela jogou sua mochila em suas mãos. – você é um atleta. E eu sou uma mocinha fraquinha. – Sorriu e foi andando na frente.

0o0

Darien estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Andrew, logo atrás do carro deste, que era dirigido por uma certa caloura.

Desceu do carro e a viu abrir a porta de casa devagar,quase sem fazer barulho. Entrou atrás dela e fechou-a. Serena andou devagar até a cozinha, onde achou um Andrew zangado esperando por ela.

-Isso são horas de chegar, Serena TSukino?

-Me desculpe! Eu juro que não faço mais! E quando fizer, aviso ta?

-Onde a senhorita estava?

-Como onde? Na faculdade! Eu te disse que ficaria na piscina!

-Ah... então ta! Mas nunca mais faça isso ta?

-Tá bom! Eu prometo! – ela se esticou e deu um beijo em seu rosto. Logo em seguida subiu para o seu quarto.

-E você? O que faz aqui? – disse para Darien sentando-se em uma cadeira.

-Eu vim acompanhar Serena. É perigoso ela sair a essa hora sozinha não é?

-Sim... obrigado! Ah... eu não sei mais o que eu faço com essa criança.

-Criança! E criança ela não tem nada! É um baita de um mulherão! – Andrew fez cara feia pra ele. – Desculpe, mano ciumento.

-O caso é que... ela está cada vez mais festeira! Quase não para mais em casa!

-Andrew! Serena está com 18 anos! Já está bem crescidinha! Deixe a garota se divertir!

-Eu me preocupo!

-Eu sei, meu amigo.

-E então? Por quê o seu motivo ta molhado... e o dela também?

-Por nada, oras. Eu tava treinando, e ela tava na piscina aquecida. Nós nos encontramos no estacionamento, e eu vim atrás dela. Só isso.

-Sei...

-É verdade!

-Tudo bem. Eu tenho que dar um pulo no supermercado, comprar alguma coisa pra comer. Você vai me esperar aqui?

-Tá... pode ser.

-Então ta. Vou chamar Rita e saímos. – Andrew subiu as escadas e Darien ficou na cozinha. Já sabia o que iria fazer. Logo Andrew e Rita desceram as escadas e saíram para o supermercado. Ele imediatamente subiu e foi até o quarto de Serena. Encontrou a porta entreaberta. Olhou para dentro e viu Serena com um pijama curtinho, tipo _baby-doll. _Entrou silenciosamente e abraçou-a por trás.

-Sentiu saudades né?

-Ai! Seu maluco! Quer parar de me assustar!

-Eu assustei você? Desculpe... minha intenção era outra... – beijou seu pescoço.

-Ah! Não! Sai do meu quarto, seu pervertido! Vamos! Sai do meu quarto! – e foi empurrando-o para fora de seu quarto.

-Amanhã eu falo com você então... "Boca de chocolate".

-E pare de me chamar de "Boca de chocolate"! – e bateu a porta do quarto na cara dele.

Ele sorriu. Mesmo que o tivesse expulsado do quarto, o havia beijado intensamente hoje.

É... parecia que o jogo estava quase ganho...

Continua...

**N/A: Pessoal! Aqui está mais um capitulozinho. Que tal dessa vez? 14 páginas... já dá pro gasto né? Hehehe...**

**Bom... vamos ver as respostas das reviews agora.**

**Letícia Himura: Oi Lê! Tudo bem? Realmente... a área de Sailor Moon anda parada mesmo... e como Sailor Moon é o meu anime favorito de todos os tempos, resolvi mudar. Que bpm que gostou! Continue acompanhando e mandand reviews Ok? Mil bjinhos e obrigada!**

**Loba: Olá! Se ele vai mudar o jeito dele? Hmm... daqui a pouco você vai saber! O que achou deste capítulo? Gostou? Espero que sim! Obrigada pela review e mande uma pra esse capítulo também ok? Beijinhos!**

**Dani Glatz: Bom... que o Darien é galinha, sim ele é. Mas você tem razão. Ele pode fazer o que quiser não é?** **Hihi! Quanto a Serena...já já você vai saber. Beijinhos e abrigada pela review!**

**Lan Ayath: Que bom que está gostando! E aqui está o outro capítulo!**

**Letícia: Aloha! Você gostou? Que bom! Sim, você tem razão. O modo que as coisas acontecem é bem mais interessante, não? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos!**

**Cinthya Ogawara: Olá! Que bom que gostou! Gostou do Andrew protetor? Gostou dele? Espero que sim! Tenho MSN sim. Meu e-mail é ta lá no meu profile Ok? Vou adorar falar com você! Beijinho e obrigada pelo comentário!**

**Tici-chan: Olá! Que bom que gostou! Não se preocupe! A Sere ainda vai dar trabalho pra ele! Obrigada o coment! Continue lendo ok? Beijinhos!**

**Anna Lennox: Oi Anna! Tudo bem: Sim... ele é frio no anime sim! Por isso que eu mudei ele! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijinho e continue a ler Ok?**

**Sora Naegino: Olá! Que bomque gostou desse capítulo Continue a ler e deixe uma review Ok? Mil bjnhos!**

**Dark-Sweet-Angel: Olá! Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Hmm.. sabe... você teve uma idéia "parecida" com a minha Leia e verá, que estranho q foi. Mil bjinhos!**

**Pronto! Aqui estão as respostas. Se eu esqueci alguém... me desculpe Ok? Foi sem querer!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews Ok? Por favor!**

**Mil beijinhos, **

**Nat**


	4. Passeio

"_Ao som calmo e delicado de um piano eu me despeço_

_De tudo aquilo que um dia vivemos..._

_Vejo-o partir para longe... _

_Partir para um lugar onde, sei, nunca mais irei encontrá-lo._

_Minhas lágrimas não são mais suficientes para te trazer de volta_

_Minhas súplicas não mais tocam teu coração, _

_E meu desespero não é mais motivo para te fazer ficar._

_E hoje, eu me despeço pra sempre_

_De tudo o que um dia amei, _

_De tudo que vou amar pra sempre..._

_Por Serena Tsukino."_

Um mês depois

Saiu da sala de aula com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Hoje devolveria o caderno da "Boca de Chocolate".

Andou pelo longo corredor que o levava até seu armário. Abriu-o e guardou alguns livros, e tirou outros.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza disso se fosse você, haha! – Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios quando a ouviu falar com as amigas, aproximando-se. Se inclinou um pouco para trás para que a porta do armário não lhe impedisse de olhá-la. A viu abrir o armário e ignorar completamente a sua presença.

-Ah, Serena! Vai me dizer que ele não era perfeito! – a amiga suspirou animada.

-Acho que estão falando de mim... - pronunciou-se. Serena o olhou surpresa, como se só naquele momento percebesse que ele estava ali.

-De onde você surgiu, Chiba?

-Eu já lhe disse pra me chamar pelo nome, linda...

-Ah, me desculpe, Darien. De onde você surgiu?

-Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, você que não me viu... – falou sorrindo "simpático".

-Ah, certo. – Ela virou-se e continuou a conversar com a amiga. – De onde você tirou a idéia de que ele me olhou, sua maluca!

Darien franziu o cenho ao ouvir tal frase.

-Quem a olhou, linda?

-Acho que isso não é da sua conta, Ch... Darien.

-Custa me dizer?

-O francês que chegou hoje. – a amiga respondeu por ela. Darien a olhou surpreso.

-Francês! Que francês?

-O que vai competir com você. Chegou agora a pouco.

-Com licença, garotas, eu preciso ir ao ginásio um momento. – e saiu andando apressado em direção ao ginásio de esportes, onde seu treinador estaria com certeza.

Abriu as portas e viu uma pequena aglomeração de garotas conversando animadas. Passou direto por elas, que se calaram ao vê-lo passar, suspirando, e foi ao encontro de seu treinador, que o olhou aflito.

-Meu garoto! Que bom que chegou! Você não sabe da surpresa que nos fizeram!

-Já fiquei sabendo,sim. Por que não me disse que ele chegaria um mês antes de competirmos!

-Eu só fiquei sabendo hoje de manhã, e não pude lhe avisar porque você estava na aula.

-Mas por que eles vieram tão cedo?

-Ah, uns metidos, esses caras! Disseram que ele tem que se acostumar às piscinas japonesas. Como se fossem muito diferentes das que ele está acostumado. Acho que ele só está aqui pra ver se você é bom, mesmo. E é por isso, garoto, que eu não quero você nadando a toa perto dele, certo? Não quero que ele veja seu tempo, para tentar ultrapassá-lo, suas técnicas, nada disso. Então, faça o que fizer, não nade perto de ninguém da equipe desse cara.

-Certo, pode deixar. Ele não vai treinar na minha piscina, vai?

-Infelizmente sim, garoto... Mas o que podemos fazer? E vai ser até bom, para vermos se o tempo dele é melhor do que o seu.

-Duvido...

-Eu também, mas por via das dúvidas é melhor checar. – Darien suspirou indignado. Como é que este francesinho de uma figa chega assim de repente e acha que pode usar a piscina DELE como se fosse sua?

Andou ate a entrada do ginásio, onde vi que Andrew o aguardava, junto aos outros escudeiros.

-Já soube que o príncipe francês já chegou por aqui... Já falou com ele? – disse

-Ainda não...

-Ih, pelo visto você não gostou da surpresinha, não é?

-Não me enche, Kevin!

-Minha nossa Chiba! Que mau humor! – ele se virou e viu Serena acompanhada de Amy, uma das melhores alunas da faculdade. Ele sorriu encantador ao ver a expressão divertida de Serena.

-Oh, minha linda, desculpe, não lhe dei atenção agora a pouco, não é?

-Oh! Você partiu meu coração, querido! – Ela levou as costas da mão à testa, irônica.

-Mil perdões, princesa! Eu já dou um jeito de juntar os pedacinhos desse coraçãozinho... – Pegou-a pela cintura, assustando-a, assim como a todos os presentes. A primeira reação dela foi colocar um caderno em frente ao rosto, como se para defender-se dele.

-Não abusa, Darien!

-Com licença... – Uma voz rouca se fez presente de repente. – Qual dos "senhorrres" é Darien Chiba? – Darien olhou para a figura que o procurava e qual foi a sua surpresa ao constatar que seu rival francês estava ali, parado um pouco distante, com um par de óculos escuros, os cabelos longos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

-Sou eu. – Respondeu virando-se para ele, com o braço esquerdo ainda na cintura de Serena, que delicadamente tentava se esquivar sem que ninguém notasse.

-Ah – Continuou o francês- Muito "prrrazer", sou Seya Gauchiee- Ele estendeu a mão para que Darien a apertasse. Ele o fez, confiante.

-Ah, sim. Ouvi falar que já havia chegado. Achei estranho, já que só vamos competir no mês que vem, não?

-"Acrrredite," "son" apenas "prrrecauções" técnicas. – Ele sorriu convencido. – Bom, só vim aquei conhecer meu adversário, então, se me dão licença, eu "prrreciso" treinar um pouco... – Darien ainda o viu piscar para Serena antes de se virar e sair caminhando. As garotas que o acompanhavam acenaram tímidas para Darien, que apenas sorriu forçado.

-Fui só eu, eu todos ficaram um nojo do sotaque dele? – Disse Al, um amigo de Darien.

-Não foi só você, meu amigo, pode ter certeza. – Andrew afirmou franzindo o cenho. – Serena foi impressão minha eu ele piscou para você!

-Não, mano, não foi impressão... – Ela falou sorridente. – Bom, eu ia pra casa mas agora vou ficar por aqui.

-E posso saber por que? – Darien perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

-Bom, eu não sou obrigada a te dar satisfações, já que nós não temos nada, mas como eu estou de muito bom humor, - fez uma pausa e sorriu – Eu vou ficar aqui para ver o seu adversário treinar. '

Darien a olhou franzindo o cenho.

-Tudo bem! Então quer dizer que já não me basta esse francesinho de uma figa chegar antes do prazo, ainda tenho que aturar você assistindo o treino dele! Não, não, mocinha!

-Ah! E quem disse que você decide o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? – Serena colocou uma das mãos na cintura, enquanto a outra segurava o caderno.

-Sabe Amy, você não ia me mostrar o laboratório de química do corredor novo? – Andrew falou de repente.

-Ah, é mesmo! Vamos então? – Amy falou, claramente querendo sair dali.

-Será que nós podemos ir com vocês? – disseram os amigos de Darien.

-Claro, podem vir! Vai ser ótimo, assim eu explico tudo só de uma vez! – Amy disse, e logo depois todas as sete pessoas que os acompanhavam desapareceram do ginásio.

-Eu não decido! Só acho que você não deveria ficar aqui dando mole pra esse francesinho de sotaque horroroso!

-Ora! Eu não vou dar mole pra ele! Eu só quero ver se ele nada bem! Eu adoro natação!

-Ah é? Adora natação? Então por que nunca me viu treinar?

-Bom, porque... Porque... Porque os seus horários são... Muito diferentes dos meus. – Ela piscava freneticamente.

-Por favor! Não tinha uma desculpe um pouquinho melhor, não?

-E quem disse que isso é desculpa?

-Não responda a minha pergunta com outra pergunta.

-Eu não estou respondendo a sua pergunta com outra pergunta!

-Serena, admita de uma vez que quer ficar olhando ele nadar!

-Eu não quero!

-Então porque simplesmente não vai pra casa e acabamos com essa discussão?

-Ai! Sabia, se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria que você está com ciúme!

-O quê! Ciúme! De onde você tirou essa idéia ridícula!

-Bom, considerando o fato de que você não suporta a idéia de que eu realmente queira ver o cara nadar, eu diria que você está, sim, com ciúmes.

-Por que eu ficaria com ciúmes, Serena?

-Eu não sei!

-Eu não estou com ciúmes. Tire essa idéia ridícula da cabeça.

-Tudo bem. Se não está com ciúmes, me dê licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Pegou o caderno que havia largado na arquibancada, colocou a pequena mochila nas costas novamente e fez menção de andar. Porém Darien bloqueava sua passagem. Ela deu um passo para a direita, ele fez o mesmo. Deu um passo á esquerda, ele fez o mesmo, com um sorriso no rosto. –Pode me dar licença?

-E se você estiver certa?

-O quê?

-É, e se eu estiver com ciúmes? O que você faria?

-Bom, nada.

-Nada? Não iria ficar toda "Oh, querido, não fique com ciúmes, eu estou aqui para você..."?

-E porque eu faria isso?

-Bom, é o que todas as garotas fazem quando acham que eu estou com ciúmes.

-Eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, Darien, me desculpe. Agora me dê licença, que eu preciso passar. – ele deixou que ela passasse e a seguiu de longe com o olhar. Encostou-se a uma parede e ficou observando-a. Logo ouviu uma voz feminina.

-Olá Darien! – olhou e viu Lita, uma das amigas de Serena. Ela era da sua turma de Literatura, e namorada de Yusuri, um de seus escudeiros.

-Olá, Lita. Como vai?

-Vou bem... Viu a Serena?

-Tá ali... Babando aquele francesinho idiota.

-Ah... Nossa, ele é muito lindo.

-Credo! Não sei o que vocês viram nele.

-Ah, tudo bem, você é homem! Nunca entenderia. Tchauzinho! – Ela acenou e foi embora. Darien ainda observou o tal de Seya conversar com um grupinho de garotas, todas babando em cima dele. Que cara mais idiota! Aquelas garotas eram dele! Ah, isso não iria ficar assim! Aquele principezinho francês de araque não iria tomar toda a atenção das garotas de seu reino, não mesmo! Andou decidido até onde eles estavam e sorriu.

-Então, Saya... – começou

-Seya. – Corrigiu o francês.

-Ah, sim, me Descupe, Seya. Vejo que já está bem enturmado, não é mesmo? – o francês o olhou, deu um sorriso irônico e respondeu.

-Oh, sim "clarrro". As "garrrotas" de seu país "son" muito... "Acolhedorrras" "porr" assim dizer. – e acaricou o rosto Serena, que sorriu simpática. Agora, era guerra.

-Seya, meu amigo, você vai me desculpar, mas eu acho que pegar as garotas emprestadas um pouco, certo? – tanto Seya quanto as mulheres o olharam curiosos. – Hoje eu recebi um "A+" e decidi leva-las para tomar um sorvete. O que me dizem, garotas?

Elas imediatamente se levantaram de onde estavam sentadas e pularam ao seu redor, todas dizendo algo como "Claro! Vai ser ótimo!", ou então "Mais um A, querido? Ora, isso já é normal para você, não!" e todas rindo exageradamente, tentando chamar sua atenção. Menos Serena.

-E você, minha linda? Não vem?

-Ah, vamos, Serena! Vai ser divertido! – As garotas incentivaram.

-Não... Não quero sorvete,hoje.

Darien a puxou pela mão e lhe disse um "Por favor" rouco ao ouvido, porém alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. Logo depois diminuiu o tom de voz e lhe disse, sem que ninguém percebesse.

-Senão eu vu ter de contar nosso "segredinho" a Andrew...

Ela o olhou surpresa e deu um sorrisinho.

-Você não presta. – Sussurou para ele e pegou a bolsa. Olhou para as meninas. – Ok, vocês me convenceram. Vou por elas, não por você, Darien. – as garotas gritaram felizes.

-Tudo bem, se você for pra mim ta ótimo! – Virou-se para o francês. -Me desculpe, Seya, prometo que as devolvo assim que terminarmos os sorvetes. Au revoir...– e seguiu andando com as garotas penduradas em seus braços, e Serena.

Chegaram ao estacionamento e Darien disse.

-Hmm... Acho que não cabem todas no meu carro.

-Não tem problema! – Disse uma ruiva que ele não fazia idéia de quem fosse – Eu estou de carro, posso levar algumas garotas, eu sigo você.

-Ah, certo. Boa idéia, querida. Agora me faça mais um favor para eu ficar contente... – ele chegou perto dela e tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo que caía-lhe no rosto – Me diga seu nome pra eu ficar feliz...

-Ah, sim. Hina. – Ela disse, tímida.

-Certo, Hina. Muito obrigado. Me siga, ok? – ela acenou um sim com a cabeça e levou três meninas para seu carro. Darien levaria quatro garotas, Serena, Eiri, Maya e Shuny.

-Certo garotas, entrem no carro! E Serena... Eu ficaria muito feliz se você fosse na frente comigo. – Ela sorriu incrédula, mas aceitou.

-Certo. – Abriu a porta e entrou no carro. Ele apenas pulou para dentro, sem nem tocar na porta (N/A: Não se esqueçam... Conversível ). As outras garotas fizeram o mesmo no banco de trás. Ele colocou os óculos escuros, ligou o som do carro e olhou no retrovisor, as garotas belíssimas que ocupavam o assento traseiro de seu carro, todas rindo eufóricas, e Serena ao seu lado.

"Quem é o rei agora, Seya?". Sorriu malicioso e arrancou.

-Então garotas, onde vocês querem tomar seu sorvete?

-Que tal... Praia? - Sugeriu Maya, uma morena com cabelos negros lisos e longos. Linda!

-Boa idéia! Querem que eu pegue a pista principal ou o atalho?

-A principal! Com certeza! – disseram todas sem pestanejar. Serena apenas ria da situação.

-Certo... Vocês é que mandam! – ele acelerou e viu que Hina o seguia um pouco distante. Ele pegou a pista principal que levava á praia. Era um caminho de pelo menos 40 minutos, sem curvas. A pista era longa e reta.

-Então, qual de vocês gosta de velocidade?

-Uh! Eu gosto!

-Conte comigo! – Todas se animaram com a idéia.

-Certo, então, alguém aí tem o número do telefone de Hina?

-Aqui! – Maya lhe disse o telefone, e ele ligou.

-_Alô?_ – A voz de Hina soou alegre do outro lado. Ele podia ouvir as risadas das garotas que a acompanhavam.

-Hina, sou eu, Darien.

-_Darien? Eu estou te vendo daqui! – _deu uma gargalhada alta e Darien olhou no retrovisor, para vê-la acenar com o braço para fora da janela do carro. Ele também o fez.

-Meu anjinho, nós vamos até a praia tomar um sorvete, o que vocês acham?

_-Ótimo! Eu te sigo!_

-Não, não. Eu vou fazer uma brincadeirinha com as garotas e é melhor você não me seguir. Eu vou te dizer onde vamos e nos encontramos lá, certo?

Ele explicou aonde iriam se encontrar à ruivinha e desligou o telefone.

-Certo. Preparadas? – ele perguntou e todas concordaram – Ok ponham os cintos de segurança, não quero nenhuma das minhas princesas se machucando, aqui. – elas o obedeceram. – Ok... Lá vamos nós!

Ele arrancou o carro com velocidade o bastante para que o motor roncasse alto. Serena e as garotas gritaram divertidas, e ele apenas sorriu malicioso. Olhou com o canto dos olhos para a loira, que sorria gritava qualquer coisa para as amigas sem virar para olhá-las.

Em uma quarta-feira, não havia muitos carros na pista para a praia, dando liberdade para ele dirigisse à velocidade que quisesse.

Ele ouvia as risadas e gritos eufóricos das garotas enquanto mantinha o carro á uma velocidade estável.

Chegaram ao final da pista, obrigando Darien a diminuir consideravelmente a velocidade, para que pudesse fazer a curva em segurança.

Ele virou e seguiu dirigindo pela orla, agora bem mais devagar com a praia bem ao lado de Serena.

-E então, o que acharam? – perguntou olhando no retrovisor.

-Uh! Ótimo! – Maya e as garotas riam estéricas, enquanto Serena ria delas. Ela ficou de joelhos no banco do carro, virando-se para as amigas, sentada nas próprias pernas.

-Ei! – Ela disse – Que tal a gente ir naquele mirante lá no final da praia?

-Boa idéia, minha linda! – Darien disse sem desviar os olhos da rua. – Quem está de acordo?

-Eu! – Todas responderam em coro.

-Ei, Darien... –Shuny, que estava sentada ao lado direito de Maya, logo atrás do banco de Darien, se aproximou e lhe falou no ouvido – Que tal fazermos isso mais vezes? Sexta-feira, por exemplo? Podemos chamar o resto do pessoal também!

Darien pegou a mão dela que pousara em seu ombro e beijou-lhe.

-Como você quiser, Shuny. – falou em voz rouca e sensual. Viu, por trás dos óculos escuros que Serena o olhava de braços cruzados, com um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios. Apesar do sorriso viu uma certa irritação no rosto dela.

-O que foi, meu anjo? Por que essa carinha? O que foi que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?

-Nada... Nada não. – Ela continuou sentada nas próprias pernas, e virou para conversar com as meninas.

Darien parou o carro no acostamento.

-Com licença, garotas. Vou roubar a atenção de sua amiga um pouco. – Passou o braço direito pelo pescoço de Serena, puxando-a para um beijo ardente e profundo, sem dar tempo para que ela reagisse.

**N/A: Nossaaa! Finalmente! Não acredito que acabei! **

**Ei meninas (e mano, e meninos, se algum outro homem ler isso)! O que acharam desse capítulo! Eu particularmente gostei! Gostei muito. E aí? O que acharam da aparição triunfal de Seya? Hahaha!Quem já sabia que era ele? Bom, não importa.**

**Raissaaaa! Aqui estááá! Terminei o capítulo! Está feliz! Hahaha! E vc eh sim, a pessoa que mais me cobra sobre "Linda"' Mas eu fico feliz em ver que você gosta. Nossaa! 21 reviews em um só capítulo! De pessoas do Canadá até! Uau! Obrigada pessoal! Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Vamos lá... Ao nosso ritual.**

**Dulce: Hei! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Eh... O Darien tah bem safado mesmo Obrigadinha! Já nee**

**Kaoru Kitty: Muito obrigada! Está aqui o capítulo novo! Ei! Vc eh portuguesa? Que legal! Mas eu fui no seu profile e vi que você fala espanhol... Onde vc mora? Hehe... Bom... Espero que tenha gostado! Besos! **

**UnknownBeauty: Well... I saw your review and I didn't understand it. So, I saw in your profile that you're from Canada! Hei! I'm really really happy that people from Canada read my stories! That's great! I'm sorry if my English is horrible, but I try' So, I'm really glad that you liked my story! Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter too. Thank you again! Bye! Oh yeah! Did you undesrstand it? **

**Gheisa-chan: Hahaha! Vc faz perguntas demais, hahaha! E aí, o que vc achou da entrada do Seya? Gostou! Acertoou! Ele eh o garoto francês! Hehehe! A fic é sobre Serena e Darien. Eu acho q vc gosta mais do Seya neh? Que bom que vc gosta de "Meu amor, minha sentença"! Eu postei o capítulo novo anteontem. Vc jah leu? Espero que tenha gostad o desse capítulo também Mil beijinhos! Sobre parar na parte mais imortante... Se eu não fizer isso não tem graça! Beijos!**

**Polly: Ei! Que bo que vc gosta! Aqui está, o que achou deste? Me deixe sua opinião, ok? Beijos!**

**Pink usko: Ei moça! Eu gostei, sim, de The Reason. Bem legal! E eu tb li a sua outra, Unstopable. É um dos únicos hentai de Sailor Moon que eu gosto' Muito obrigada pela sua review! Nossa! Que bom q vc gosta tanto assim, fico mto feliz! O que achou deste? Gostou? Beijos menina!**

**Letícia: Olá! Que bom que gostou! E deste? O q achou? Espero que tenha gostado! Mil beijos!**

**Sakura Mars: Nossa! O Darien? Megalomaníaco! Hauhauha! Ele é um ser humano bem próximo da realidade sim, hehehe! Bom, eu não sei com que freqüência eu vou postar... Mas não pretendo demorar muito. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijos!**

**Poliana: Ei! Aqui está o novo cap. O que vc achou! Espero que tnha gostado! Obrigada pela review menina! Bjao!**

**Taty W: Eh sim... Ele eh tudo neh? Eu tb cederia... hahaha! Vlw o comentário! Bjoss!  
**

**Loba: Ei! Que bom q vc comentou! Que bom que vc gostou do capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse tb Espere e verá o que ele fará por ela! Huahauhau risada maléfica! Bjos minina!**

**Kirisu-chan: Caaaalma... Relaxe, ele ainda vai ter que ralar muito pra conseguir o que quer... hahaha! Obrigada pelo seu comet, bjos!**

**Angeluas-Arcangeli: MANOOO! Que saudades! Obrigada maninho, pela review! Eu não me lembro quem vc pensava q er ao nadador... Vc provavelmente achou que era o Joshua, mas não, não é ele, eh o Seya! \o/ Realmente, vc foi breve Te amo, mano! Mtas saudades!**

**Tici-chan: Olá! Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado deste tb! Bjoss!**

**Chii: Sim sim... Claro que vou continuar! Bjos! Obrigada pela review!**

**Gheisa-chan: Oi de novo! Sim! É o Seyaa! Hahaha! Bjao!**

**Mizawa Tsukino: Ei! Obrigada pela review! Mil bjos!**

**Lan Ayath: Ele vai sim... Bjos e obrigada!**

**Beka Back: Noooooooossa! Essa historia me é familiar! Haauahahah! Awui estáááá! Seu nome bem destacado na parte da respostas! Huahuahu! Vlwww pela review miga! Bjao!**

**CAROl-CHAN: Olá! Que bom que gosta! Mil beijso e obrigada! **

**Annah Lenox: Olá moçaa! Que bom que vc gosta! Sim sim, ele vai correr atrás dela. Beijos menina! Quato a Recomeçar, daqui a pouco sai Beijos!**

**Ufa! Acabou! Que coisa' **

**Bom... Vou ficando por aki!**

**Bye people! o/**


	5. Sorriso

Se vcs notarem alguma cosia estranha no texto, q não faça sentido, me perguntem, as vezes o site corta partes do texto. Bjoss!

--

-Você ainda pergunta seu cafajeste! – Ela arremessou um travesseiro contra ele. Bom... Pelo menos era melhor do que uma caixa com um monte de papéis coloridos.

-Ei, ei! Não seja tão agressiva, princesa! – ele ria enquanto falava, fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha do que já estava.

-PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE PRINCESA! – desta vez ela foi mais drástica. Jogou uma gaveta nele, que desviou e deixou que o objeto (pesado, pelo barulho que fez) batesse na parede rosa do quarto feminino. Ele olhou para a gaveta, agora destruída, caída ao seu lado e abaixou-se para pegar uma peça do material que continha lá. Desdobrou o tecido e estendeu na direção dos olhos. E pôde contemplar a raiva da loira ao ver seu sutiã preto rendado nas mãos dele.

-Só de imaginar você usando isso eu me arrepio todo. Juro! Veja só! – Mostrou os pêlos da nuca a ela, que novamente jogou um travesseiro nele, os nervos à flor da pele.

-AHH! Sai daqui! – ela chegou perto dele e o enxotou para fora de seu quarto. Ele sorriu malandro e se encaminhou para a escada. Contou até três e ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e ela sair atrás dele furiosa.

-Onde está!

-O que, minha princesa? – se fez de bobo.

-Você sabe o que, seu cachorro! Me devolva! – ela estendeu a mão direita a ele, a esquerda apoiada na cintura, o pé batendo no chão nervosamente.

-Sabe, princesa... Machuca meu coração quando você me chama assim, sabia? – colocou a mão no coração e se aproximou dela – Justo eu... Que te dou tanto carinho...

-Você não me dá carinho, seu idiota! Você me rouba beijos à força! Agora me devolva!

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios e pegou o sutiã preto do bolso de trás de sua calça e o devolveu à sua dona, que o pegou, deu meia volta, entrou no próprio quarto e bateu a porta com força. Ele caminhou até lá e ficou esperando. Dois minutos se passaram e ela de repente abriu aporta.

-O que você quer!

-Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Deduzi, oras! Você não desistiria tão fácil!

-Ah sim... – ele sorriu bonito e ficou encarando-a.

-E então? O que você quer?

-Quero convidar você pra sair.

-O quê! Você só pode estar ficando louco!

- E por que louco? – cruzou os braços em frente ao peito encostando-se no vão da porta.

-Eu acabei de dar um chilique aqui porque você me... Atacou na praia e agora me chama pra sair como se nada tivesse acontecido!

-E até parece que aquela foi a primeira vez que nós nos beijamos, não é, linda? – ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas desistiu, fechando a cara.

-Saia daqui.

-Ah não... Não quero.

-Saia do MEU quarto, Darien! – ele ainda ia devolver dizendo que preferia ficar para fazerem uma festinha quando a campainha soou.

-Você deu sorte. Eu vou atender à porta. E quando eu voltar eu quero que você esteja a pelo menos 10 metros de distância do meu quarto. – ela passou por ele e desceu as escadas. Ele olhou o interior do aposento e sorriu ao ver uma parte do guarda roupas reservada apenas para maquiagens, perfumes e coisas do gênero, um grande espelho ao fundo. Caminhou até lá e olhou os objetos e bibelôs com interesse. Achou um pequeno frasco em formato da cintura feminina rebolativa, contendo um líquido azulado já pela metade. Abriu o frasco e o aproximou do nariz. Sorriu ao sentir o mesmo cheiro que sentia todas as vezes que chegava perto dela. Procurou por um rótulo no frasco, achando uma inscrição no canto deste, em letras caprichadas em um tom de azul um pouco mais escuro, feitas por computador - "_Le Jasmine"_, era o nome do perfume. Deixou o frasco onde encontrou e caminhou para fora do aposento cor-de-rosa. Desceu as escadas e franziu o cenho ao ver quem estava sentado ao lado de Serena no sofá da sala: Seya exibia o que julgava ser um sorriso sedutor para Serena, que pousava as mãos no colo, sorrindo tímida, aparentemente muito interessada no que ele dizia. Ele começou a descer as escadas em seu jeito pomposo e desleixado ao mesmo tempo.

-Seya! Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui...

-Digo o mesmo, "Senhorrr" Chiba... É um "surprrresa" vê-lo na residência da "senhorrit Serrrena" ...

-E porque a surpresa? – ele terminou de descer as escadas e encostou-se no móvel, os braços cruzados.

-Ah... "non" sei ao certo...

-Devo perguntar o que está fazendo aqui, Seya?

-Bom, você não voltou com as "garrrotas" depois do seu "sorrrvete" com elas... "Enton" vim até aqui "verrr" se "Serrrena" estava bem.

-Muito gentil da sua parte, Seya... Mas ela está bem, sim. Estou aqui para cuidar dela. – olhou-a e viu que ela lançava um olhar assassino a ele. Piscou um olho na direção dela, que virou o rosto na direção de Seya.

-Vocês... tem um relacionamento mais íntimo, posso concluir então... – Seya falou olhando para Serena, que abriu a boca para falar. Porém Darien foi mais rápido.

-Somos noivos.

Os três, Serena e Seya – e Andrew que chegara naquele momento- o olharam surpresos.

-Oh, minha nossa. Eu "non" sabia, eu...

-Ah, hahahaha!- Serena riu de repente. – Um brincalhão, esse Darien. Hahahaha! – Ria forçado. – Claro que não temos nada, Seya, ele está apenas brincando. Não é, Darien?

-Sim, claro. Apenas brincando. – ele desmentiu contrariado.

-Ah... Que bom. Seria uma pena se uma bela moça "ton" jovem e formosa quanto você já fosse "comprrrometida". – Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta – Infelizmente tenho que "parrtir" "agorrra".

-Ah... Já? Mas você ficou tão pouco tempo... – Serena se levantou e andou até a porta, onde ele se encontrava.

-Sim, minha "querrrida", temo que você tenha razão. Mas infelizmente tenho "comprrromissos" a "resolverr". Vemos-nos amanhã?

-Ah... Sim, pode ser.

-"Perrrfeito" – ele beijou a mão de Serena. Darien fez cara de nojo. – _Bonne nuit, petit perle... –_ e atravessou a porta, a qual Serena fechou e depois se encostou, a mão no coração e um sorriso sonhador no rosto.

-Você viu do que ele me chamou? – perguntou para Andrew, que assistira tudo da porta da cozinha, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Vi e não gostei. Pequena pérola... Que ridículo! Não podia ser mais brega! – ele exclamou.

-Por Deus, Serena! – Darien a puxou pela mão até a cozinha, abriu a torneira e lavou a mão dela com sabão, esfregando freneticamente. – Você pode pegar algum germe!

-Você deveria aprender com ele, sabia? – ela lhe disse dando pequenos e leves tapinhas nas costas dele com a mão livre, enquanto Darien quase arrancava a outra ao lavar com tanta força – Ele é um perfeito cavalheiro...

-Cavalheiro droga nenhuma! Ele estava era dando em cima de você, isso sim! É um safado metido a besta! – dizia enquanto jogava mais e mais detergente na mão dela. Andrew falava consigo mesmo arrumando algumas compras de qualquer jeito na geladeira.

-Se esse cara aparecer aqui de novo eu não vou deixá-lo entrar. Onde já se viu! Vir aqui e dar em cima da irmã dos outros assim, na cara dura! Quem ele pensa que é afinal! Que desaforo! Ter o trabalho de sair do próprio país para...

Darien agora secava a mão dela com um pano de prato qualquer. Ela apenas o olhava incrédula.

-Tudo isso só porque ele beijou a minha mão?

-Ele não beijou a sua mão! Ele te passou germes e vírus contagiosos e nojentos.

-Há-há-há, muito engraçado, Chiba. – ela soltou a mão da dele e andou na direção do corredor. – Ele é um exemplo! Você deveria aprender com ele! Os dois, aliás! – disse olhando para Andrew, que continuava a praguejar enquanto colocava o suco de uvas de Serena em uma das gavetas de legumes.

Darien a observou subir as escadas contente e serelepe. Foi até o início desta e a chamou.

-Serena! – ela o olhou interrogativa. – Venha aqui um instante, sim? – ela foi até ele e esperou. – Me diga... Você não está se apaixonando por ele, está?

-Lógico que não, Chiba! Que ridículo!

-Ah... Era só isso. – ela voltou a subir as escadas calmamente e ele só ficou-a observando de longe.

Sorriu e entrou na loja. A vendedora chegou perto e perguntou se poderia ajudar. Ele sorriu elegante como sempre e deu o nome do produto que queria.

Logo estava saindo dali com uma pequena sacola na mão. Entrou no carro e deixou o pequeno pacote no banco do motorista e dirigiu para casa.

Sentou-se na cama com o pequeno frasco nas mãos. Olhou-o e sorriu bobo. Desenroscou a pequena tampa e aproximou o frasco do rosto para sentir o perfume dela. Fechou os olhos e lembrou das diversas vezes em que ela fechava a cara quando ele dizia alguma coisa que não a agradava. Riu novamente. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de ir lá apenas para vê-la. Logo depois franziu o cenho, afastando aquele pensamento. Ora, onde já se viu? Ele, passar tanto tempo assim pensando em uma única garota. Nem deveria ter comprado o perfume dela no dia anterior, pra início de conversa. Um perfume muito caro, por sinal. Deixou o frasco em cima da mesa de cabeceira e foi tomar um banho. Deste jeito iria se atrasar para o treino.

Chegou à faculdade quase vazia, a não ser pelas líderes de torcida, que torciam (N/A: Desculpem... Essa foi péssima... ''), alguns professores e alunos desocupados que ficavam lá por lá vadiando.

Foi direto para o ginásio, passando pela rotina de cumprimentos ás garotas e alguns amigos. Chegou ao ginásio e quase ferveu ao ver Seya nadando em sua piscina, e mais ainda, ao reconhecer Serena no meio das garotas que o assistiam. Andou até ela.

-Você não deveria estar em casa? – falou sentindo a irritação crescer a cada sorriso que ela oferecia aquele francesinho franzino.

-Sim... Mas Andrew saiu com Rita e eu vim ver Seya treinar. – falou simpática como nunca.

-Bom-bom, fiquei contentíssimo em vê-la chegar. – Seya se secava com uma toalha e beijou as mãos dela, deixando algumas gotas caírem de seus cabelos molhados na mão delicada dela. – Boa "tarrrde", Darien.

-Boa...

-O que veio "fazerrr" aqui?

-Como o que? Vim treinar, mas pelo visto a piscina já está sendo ocupada.

-"Non" seja "porrr" isso... Que me diz de uma pequena "competiçon"?

Darien pensou em recusar, mas viu todas aquelas garotas ali, babando por ele e pelo francês, e Serena impressionada com ele (Seya), que não pôde resistir.

-Tudo bem... Cinco voltas completas?

-Me "parrrece" rasoavel...

-Certo. Vou me trocar e já volto. – Seya sorriu (cínico) concordando, e ele caminhou até o vestiário, não sem antes dar um estalado beijo no rosto de Serena, que apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, em um sinal de leve irritação.

Voltou já com os trajes de banho. Um jogador de futebol iria marcar o tempo. Darien olhou para a arquibancada onde Serena se encontrava, olhando para os dois, interessada. Ela olhou para ele e levantou as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse o que ele estava olhando. Ele apenas piscou para ela e voltou o rosto para a piscina diante dele.

O jogador apitou o início da competição.

Ele e Seya imediatamente pularam dentro da piscina e começaram a mover os braços e pernas como nunca haviam feito antes. Ambos podiam ouvir os gritos histéricos das garotas, algumas torcendo para Darien, outras torcendo para Seya. E ainda puderam ouvir a gritaria das líderes de torcida, cantando algo do tipo:

"_Darien Chiba é o nosso rei! Com ele na piscina, não tem pra ninguém! Vaaaaai DARIEEEN!"_

Ele olhou para o eu lado direito e viu Seya fazer o mesmo, exatamente ao seu lado. Voltou a se concentrar na piscina. Chegou à outra borda e fez a volta com uma destreza magistral. Para sua frustração, Seya fizera o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo.

"_Darien, Darien, ele é o melhor! Vai ganhar, ele não vai ter dó! Vaaaai DARIEEEN!"_

Aumentou a velocidade dos braços e das pernas, saindo com uma certa vantagem na frente de Seya. Sorriu internamente quando chegou novamente a borda da piscina e fez a volta, notando que Seya o fizera alguns segundos depois.

"_Me dá um D! Me dá um A! Me dá um R! Me dá um I! Me dá um E! Me dá um N! Vaaaai DARIEEEN!"_

Quatro voltas completas. Faltava uma. Seya havia conseguido alcançar o ritmo dele novamente.

"_Seya, Seya, é de arrasar, mas é o Dariem quem vai ganhar! Vaaaai DARIEEEN!"_

Tocou a borda da piscina e notou que por poucos segundos, Seya não o fizera antes dele. Levantou a cabeça para ouvir os gritos empolgados das líderes de torcida. Olhou para a pequena platéia e viu Serena com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Seu coração deu um salto que o assustou. Olhou para Seya com um sorriso um tanto... cínico.

-Sinto muito, meu caro. Não é à toa que me chamam de tubarão.

Seya apenas o olhou com um olhar que julgou ser superior e saiu da piscina, onde seu treinador o esperava com um ar de poucos amigos.

Ele fez o mesmo: saiu da piscina e encontrou seu treinador, que não sabia se sorria pela vitória ao "girino francês", como ele apelidara Seya, ou se zangava com seu poderoso tubarão por ter nadando perto dele, desobedecendo às suas ordens.

-Garoto, Garoto! O que foi que eu lhe disse sobre nadar perto do girino! Agora eles sabem seu tempo, o treinador dele deve ter captado seus melhores movimentos!

-É, eu sei, me desculpe! Mas olhe pelo lado bom: nós também sabemos o tempo dele agora, e o senhor também pegou os movimentos dele, não?

-Claro que sim! Acha que eu sou estúpido!

-Então! Agora eu posso treinar em cima dos pontos fracos e fortes desse idiota!

-Certo, certo. Pelo menos nós sabemos que você é melhor do que ele! – o gorducho treinador deu uma gargalhada exagerada. – Agora vá! Vá trocar de roupa, vá pra casa, tenha uma ótima noite de sono, e amanhã cedo eu o quero no clube. Não quero ficar sabendo que você saiu pela noite afora dançando feito um maluco apenas para cansar seus músculos! Não quero que você beba nada alcoólico, muito ácido e comendo doces ou qualquer outro tipo de porcaria. Fui claro? – Darien balançou a cabeça afirmando e se virou para as líderes de torcida que se amontoavam ao seu redor. Ele procurou por uma certa loira ao redor das garotas e ficou um pouco decepcionado ao ver que ela já estava na porta do ginásio, indo embora. Pegou seu roupão, e enquanto o vestia pediu licença às garotas e andou apressado até ela, que já abria a porta.

-Já vai, linda? – disse, por um estranho motivo incapaz de dar um daqueles sorrisos marotos costumeiros.

-Já... Estou cansada...

-Quer uma carona? Eu posso te levar. – disse, puxando seu braço, fazendo-a parar.

-Não, não precisa. Eu estou de carro. – Ela retirou uma mecha loira dos cabelos que lhe cobria os olhos.

-Tudo bem então. Boa noite. – ele sorriu sincero, o que aparentemente a deixou satisfeita, porque ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso que Darien julgou ser o mais lindo sorriso que já vira na vida. Ela virou as costas novamente e ia saindo.

-Ah sim! – ele virou para olha-la – Bela vitória, tubarão. – e passou pela porta.

Ele tomou seu banho e foi para casa sentindo um calor anormal no peito. Foi para casa e foi dormir pensando em tudo o que acontecera até ali.

Sorriu sem querer ao lembrar dos olhos dela.

"O que você ta fazendo comigo, linda?..."

**Hei meninas! ( E mano) O que acharam deste! Gostaram! E o sotaque do Seya? O que acharam? risadinhas E as musiquinhas das líderes de torcida! Me desculpem por aquilo, eu não tenho a mínima vocação para compositora de hinos de líderes de torcida sorriso amarelo.**

**Quro pedir miiiiiil desculpas pelo atraso secular! Mas, algumas de vcs evem saber como é: 1ºano... Muitas matérias, levei o ano todo meio de lado... E quando chega o quarto bimestre é aquele desespero! Mas, graças a Deus e à muitas e muitas horas de estudo, PASSEI DE ANO! Agora, nas férias, devo atualizar o resto das fics encostadas. Não prometo datas, mas vou tentar ok! **

**Tah... Aí vai.**

**Kirisu-chan: Calma! Não se estresse! Aqui está! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjos.**

**tatiane fogaça tendziagolsk...: Olá! Olha, adorei a sua review, mas confesso que tive um pouco de dificuldade pra entender. Procure pontuar seus textos, é mais fácil de entender. Mas bom, vamos lá: Muuuuito obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz de saber que vc gosta das minhas histórias. Quanto ao Yu Yu hakusho, desculpe, mas não curto muito esse anime, então as chances de eu escrever uma fic sobre ele são beeeem mínimas. Mas, tem muitas autoras q gostam do anime e escrevem maravilhosamene bem. Nos meus favoritos tem umas autoras maravilhosas. Pega algumas dicas lá! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Mil bjinhos e obrigada!**

**MANO: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Que saudades de vcccc! Meu MSN tah uma droooooooga! Em coma, quase morrendo, tadinho! Mas, eu ainda tenho o seu orkut! E o seu email! Posso te pentelhar até vc ao agüentar mais uahauhuha!**

**TE AM MUUUUUUUUUUUUITO MANINHOOOO! SAUDADES SAUDADES SAUDADES!Amei sua review, e recupere logo o seu Office, eu espero por "C.U.F." até a morte! Muitas saudades das suas fics! Miiiiil bjos!**

**Dri: Olá! Obrigada pela review! É... EU geralmente não mudo totalmente a personalidade deles, não gosto muito. Mas aí eu tive essa idéia, comecei a escrever e BUUUUUMMM! Saiu isso aqui, hehe! Bom, espero que você tenha gostado! Mil bjos! **

**Lillyth-chan: Hei! Que bom que gosta! Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado também! Mil bjos!**

**Miaka: Hmm... O Seya com a Serena? Não sei... Esse não é o gênero da fic! Mas, espero que vc tenha gostado mesmo assim. Bjauuum!**

**Beka Black: Se vc aiiiiiiiinda for ler isso aqui, qui está: Eu não vou nem cometnar sobre essa menininha inconete q vc descreveu aih, rsrs. Mas, obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, vc sabe como eu adoro receber elogios, hehehe. Bjinhooosss!**

**Carol-chan: Também gostei da aparição do Seya. Suas duas fics favoritas? Nossa obrigada Espero que eu não tenho decepcionado com esse cap! Bjos.**

**Raissinha: Migaa ta aki finalmente! Espero que você tenha gostado já que você cobra tanto! Hehehe! Adorei a sua review! Continue lendo e dando sua opinião!**

**Te adoro! Mil bjos!**

**Gheisa-chan: Olaaa! Realmente depois de uma época com trava eu tinha que voltar com toda a disposição! Valeu pela review! Elas realmente me incentivam! Espero não ter decepcionado com esse cap! Mil bjos.**

**Dani Glatz: Querida com isso você não precisa se preocupar! Fique atenta nos próximos capítulos que pelo que eu entendi de você na sua review com certeza vão te interessar muito! Também gostei muito de escrever a cena da piscina! Mil bjos.**

**Maninha linda do meu coração que só deixa besteira nas reviews e eu realmente queria que acompanhasse as atualizações e realmente se interessasse pela fic não ficar só de papo dizendo que ela ta perfeita quando finalmente lê:**

**Eu nem vou te responder!**

**Biba Evans: Agora é sério! EU respondo vc! Vlw a review! Ta tarde, portanto, eh soh XXDD! Te amu bJuss!**

**Annah Lennox: Que bom espero que tenha valido a pena agora também! Valeu! Bjos!**

**Pinkusko: aih chego uma fornada com um capitulo novo quentinho! Hehehehehhehehehehehhehe!**

**Espero que você tenha gostado e que a espera tenha valido a pena.**

**Hahahahhahahahahhahahahhahh!**

**Obrigada pela review!**

**Booooouuuummm! Aqui estããããão as respostas! Vlw mana, por ter digitado algumas enquanto eu narrava! Te amo demaiiiissss!**

**E finalmente... UM FELIIIIIZ NATAL (atrasado ¬¬) PRA TOOOOODOOOOSSS E UM ANO NOVO CHEEEEIO DE TUUUUDO DE BOOOOM E FICS MARAVILHOSAS! Amo todos vcs!**

**Mil bjus, **

**Nat'**


	6. Visita

Todo o seu corpo doía. Braços, pernas, pescoço, costas... Passara o dia inteiro treinando nos pontos fracos e fortes de Seya. Desde as oito da manhã na academia, e depois no clube, até as sete da noite. Parara apenas uma hora para almoçar e fazer digestão.

A competição estava cada vez mais próxima, e ele não queria arriscar perder para o francês.

Lá pelas oito da noite, o treinador mandou-o para casa descansar e dormir.

Chegou a seu apartamento e viu a bagunça em que se encontrava. Roupas espalhadas pela sala, pilhas de louça a serem lavadas, seu quarto em um estado caótico. Se não estivesse tão sonolento, até daria um jeito de esconder as roupas dentro do armário. Mas tudo o que seu corpo pedia era sua cama, quentinha e macia. Esperando por ele.

Ele deitou e quase imediatamente dormiu, mas um segundo antes, avistou o frasco de perfume azul que repousava em sua cabeceira.

Acordou horas depois, na manhã seguinte, às nove e meia da manhã, e se surpreendeu ao ouvir vozes e risadas femininas na sala. Levantou atordoado, e caminhou até o corredor. E de repente viu: Sua mãe e Serena conversando no sofá como se já fossem amigas de anos.

-Mãe! O que você está fazendo aqui?

A senhora muito bem vestida o olhou com um sorriso contentíssimo, levantou do sofá e foi ao seu encontro, para envolve-lo em um abraço apertado, apesar de ser bem mais baixa que ele.

-Oh! Meu filho! Que saudades! - E salpicou sua face de beijos. Ele olhou para Serena sentada no sofá. Piscou um olho para ela, que revirou os olhos, apesar de um resquício de sorriso pela conversa com sua mãe ainda estar presente em seu rosto.

-Oh, querido! Eu cheguei da Itália há algumas horas e resolvi ver como você estava! A julgar pelo seu apartamento... – ela passou o olhar ao redor – Não está muito bem, não é?

-Não, mãe. Eu estou bem, é só que eu não tenho tido muito tempo para faxinas... Essas coisas.

-Ora! Isso não é desculpa para deixar o lugar onde você mora neste estado tão lamentável, meu filho! Isso aqui está uma nojeira! Vou contratar uma faxineira para vir dar um jeito nisto aqui hoje mesmo! – ela olhou para Serena com um sorriso meigo. – Eu conheci sua amiga hoje! Oh, ela é tão linda, e doce! – Serena sorriu encabulada no sofá e levou a mão ao coração em agradecimento.

-É o que eu digo a ela todas as vezes que a vejo, mãe... Mas ela não quer nada comigo sabe... – Darien disse dando um beijo na testa da mãe e olhando para Serena.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Serena e ela tomou uma expressão totalmente desconcertada, ao ver a cara triste que a Sra. Chiba fez ao receber a notícia.

-Oh, mas que lástima! Mas acho que não posso culpá-la, a considerar pelo número de namoradas diferentes que você me apresentou no último ano... É claro que ela não iria querer sair com um mulherengo como você, não é minha cara?

-Ah, eu... Eu não... – Serena começou, totalmente sem saber o que falar.

-Oh, tudo bem querida, não precisa se explicar. Mas eu, na posição de mãe, adoraria ver meu filho casado com você. – Ela andou até Serena, que agora tinha uma expressão surpresa no rosto. –Bom, infelizmente eu vou ter que ir agora, meus amores. Ah sim, meu filho, - Se virou para Darien – Sua irmã vai dar uma festa de aniversário lá em casa na sexta, ela me pediu para chamar você e aquele seu amigo Andrew, ok? Ela faz questão da presença dos dois!

-Certo, mamãe, pode deixar.

-E eu ficaria tão contente se você se juntasse a nós, querida! – ela abraçou Serena. – Tudo bem? Posso pedir que acompanhe meu filho?

-Ah, bem, eu... Não sei, eu...

-Não! Eu não vou aceitar um "não" como resposta! Eu tenho certeza de que vai ser uma noite muitíssimo agradável!

-Ah... Tudo bem, então, eu... Estarei lá. – Serena falou como se não tivesse certeza de suas palavras.

-Ótimo! Darien, querido, eu vou mandar uma equipe de faxina para cá hoje mesmo! Certo?

-Certíssimo! – ele disse andando até a mãe.

-Então, vejo os dois na sexta-feira! Me dê mais um abraço! – Ela recebeu o abraço que pedira de Darien e depois se dirigiu à porta.

_-Arriverdérci! _– ela disse da porta e saiu.

Darien olhou sorridente para Serena.

-Então! Posso saber a que devo tão maravilhosa visita?

-Bom, sua mãe voltou da Itália, logo ela ia querer visitar você. Deveria estar com saudades...

-Não se faça de boba, linda. O que você faz aqui? – Ele caminhou até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Serena se encostou ao vão da porta do quarto dele e ficou olhando a situação caótica do lugar.

-Vim deixar seus livros. Você esqueceu com Andrew ontem, e ele me pediu para vir te devolver.

-Ah é? – ele secou o rosto em uma toalha e saiu do banheiro. – E porque o próprio Andrew não veio aqui deixar meus livros?

-Porque ele teve que levar Rita ao aeroporto, ela vai viajar de novo, pra variar...

-Ah... – Ele não se convenceu com a resposta dela. – E então? O que achou da minha mãe!

-Ela é ótima, muito diferente de você.

-Você ouviu o que ela disse sobre querer que você fosse a minha esposa?

-Você não levou á sério, levou? É óbvio que ela estava brincando!

-Não sei, não. Acho que ela estava falando bem sério!

-Minha nossa, Chiba! Como é que você consegue viver aqui! Este lugar está um caos!

-Eu sei, eu sei! Mas ainda hoje isso tudo vai estar limpinho em folha, e então quando você vier me visitar vai ser um pouco mais agradável!

-Tanto faz, eu não venho aqui com freqüência, de qualquer forma. Bom, seus livros estão na mesa da sala, então eu já estou indo. – ela pegou a bolsa e se dirigiu à porta. Ele deu uma rápida checada no espelho do corredor: O cabelo estava ok, e estava assim... Sexy, com aquela calça de moletom, sem camisa. Então correu até ela e fechou a porta da entrada novamente com um leve empurrão.

-E então...

-Então o que? – ela disse, passando os olhos pelo peito dele com um ar de reprovação.

-Não vai me dizer qual é o real motivo de você estar aqui? – ele trancou a porta e guardou a chave no bolso.

-Eu já disse. Agora pare com essa brincadeira e me deixe ir! – ela disse recuando, ao passo em que ele avançava em sua direção.

-Que brincadeira? Não estou brincando de nada... Você está?

-Ah... Você me cansa... – ela disse, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, suspirando em cansaço.

E de repente seu coração começou a bater mais forte dentro do seu peito. Ele esticou a mão e afastou uma mecha imaginária do rosto pequeno.

-O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, seus olhos azuis examinando seu peito mais uma vez, como ar de diretora de escola. Ele apenas sorriu.

-Nada... – pegou a mão dela e a trouxe mais pra perto de si. Ela mantinha o cenho franzido e a expressão de uma mãe zangada. E, estranhamente deixou-se abraçar por ele, que a trouxe para junto de seu corpo e afundou o rosto atrás da orelha delicada, sentindo o cabelo loiro acariciar seu rosto.

Fechou os olhos quando o cheiro dela invadiu suas narinas. Já conhecia a fragrância de cor e salteado agora que um frasco do perfume azul igual ao da loira descansava em sua cabeceira. Mas, por algum motivo, quando sentia o cheiro _nela_, seu corpo se arrepiava, seu estômago dava voltas e voltas no mesmo lugar, e todos os pensamentos racionais se embaralhavam, tornando impossível pensar com clareza. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era como queria passar o resto da vida ali, respirando aquele cheiro delicado, sentindo a pele dela acariciar a dele, sentindo as roupas dela em um provocante atrito contra seu corpo.

-Você tem um cheiro tão bom... – ele disse, sem pensar. Não houve resposta. sentindodo em seu peito com a, dela, mo queria passar o resto da vida ali, respirando aquele cheiro delicado, sentindo a peleEla paenas parefeEla Ela apenas pareceu ter um pouco mais de dificuldade para respirar, assim como ele.

A mão masculina deslizou pelas costas da loira, a ponta dos dedos acariciando o tecido fino da blusa que ela usava. Sentiu-a tentar mover os braços, para se soltar, e afrouxou o abraço, mirando os olhos confusos logo em seguida.

-Eu... Eu tenho que ir. – Ela novamente pegou a bolsa que ele havia forçado-a a largar no chão, abriu a porta e saiu.

Ele passou a mão nos próprios cabelos, em um gesto nervoso. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta, andando apressado até o elevador. Viu-a cruzar a porta do mesmo, a logo atrás dela, um casal de idosos, seus vizinhos desde que se mudara para o edifício.

Foi até o elevador e abriu a porta que quase se fechava.

-Perdoem-me, Sr e Sra. Molson, mas vou roubar sua acompanhante. – pegou a mão de Serena, que franziu o cenho, mas não ofereceu resistência. O Sr. Molson levantou o polegar para ele e piscou um olho, como se o incentivasse. Ele respondeu com um sorriso e deixou que a porta se fechasse, saindo do elevador. Puxou a garota de volta até seu apartamento, ouvindo-a reclamar coisas como "Você ficou louco!" ou "Quer me soltar, por favor!".

Entrou em casa, fez com que ela entrasse também, bateu a porta com um estrondo, encostou-a na parede, e ia beijá-la, se ela não tivesse virado o rosto, como que por instinto. Tudo o que alcançou foi a bochecha rosada dela.

-Você só pode ter ficado maluco! – ela disse, se debatendo dentro dos braços fortes.

-Fiquei... E a culpa é sua...

-Minha! O que foi que eu fiz!

-Veio até aqui me provocar... - ele procurava a boca dela com a sua, arrastando os lábios por toda a extensão da face rosada que lhe fosse alcançável. Quase desesperado, ele levou a mão até o queixo dela e a forçou olhar para ele. – Você... É a coisa mais linda... Que eu já vi em toda a minha vida...

-O quê...? – ela perguntou, olhando-o incrédula.

-Linda... – alcançou a boca e lhe mordeu o lábio inferior. – Você é linda... – e lhe esmagou os lábios com os seus.

Se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito, seu ego teria inflado quando a ouviu deixar escapar uma exclamação baixa sob seus lábios, e perder as forças, obrigando-o a segurar-lhe pela cintura.

Devorou a boca da moça com uma fúria quase selvagem. A abraçava com tanta força que quase sentiu pequenos formigamentos no braço direito.

Apesar da intensidade exagerada que a beijou, mantinha um ritmo calmo, intenso, que o permitia aproveitar e guardar na memória cada sensação...

Agradeceu com um suspiro quase imperceptível quando ela passou o braço direito por seu pescoço e passou os dedos por dentro do seu cabelo, enrolando os fios negros nos próprios dedos.

Ele deve ter ido ao céu mil vezes. Segurava-lhe a cintura com força, e tinha a impressão de que se a soltasse, ela cairia.

Quase jogou o telefone pela janela quando este soou alto e estridente em sua mesa de cabeceira. Tal som fez a moça se curvar para trás, afastando o corpo do dele o máximo que podia, o que não era muito, devido ao braço moreno envolto em sua cintura.

-Você quer me partir no meio? – ela disse, a mão abandonando o cabelo dele e indo parar no braço que a sustentava. Ele apenas analisou o rosto dela para logo depois afrouxar o abraço, e ir atender o maldito telefone que insistia em "gritar".

-Alô! – perguntou em um tom um tanto irritado.

_-Filho! Sou eu! _– a voz doce de sua mãe soou do outro lado, e ele olhou rápido para Serena que olhava para os lados sem saber o que fazer. Finalmente pareceu decidir que deveria ir embora. Fez menção de – mais uma vez – pegar a bolsa esquecida no chão.

-Ah, só um minuto mãe. – ele largou o telefone no sofá e correu até a garota, que o olhou interrogativa. Puxou-a pela mão até o sofá. Pegou o telefone, posicionou-o na direção do ouvido e com a mão livre abraçou Serena por trás (N/A: Sem sarcasmos ù.ú), passando o nariz em seu pescoço. –Sim, mãe?... Ah, certo. Não sei... – ele sorriu ao senti-la tremer quando ele mordeu de leve a pele de seu pescoço. –Ok... Ela está aqui, quer falar com ela? – Serena o olhou surpresa e pegou o telefone que ele estendia, sorrindo bonito para ela.

-Alô?... Ah, olá, Sra Chiba!... Sim claro, pode deixar!... Certo... Outro, tchau... – ela lhe devolveu o telefone, que foi prontamente jogado no sofá. Antes que ela pudesse protestar , ele puxou sua cabeça na direção de seu rosto e retomou de onde haviam parado. Segundos depois, porém, afastou-se dela com muito custo, e direcionou a boca a orelha da garota, sussurrando em voz rouca:

-Como é que você pode ter gosto de chocolate...?

-O quê! - Ela tentou empurra-lo pelo peito, sem muita força. –Do que você está falando!

-De você... – ele não abrira os olhos.

-Ai... Meu Deus... – Ela o empurrou, forçando-o a abrir os olhos e solta-la. – Eu vou embora agora. – Antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela pegou a bolsa e correu até a porta. Antes de sair,porém, virou-se para ele – Diga à sua mãe que eu sinto muito, mas não vou poder acompanhá-lo sexta. Até mais.

E foi. Ele correu até a porta e foi até o elevador novamente. Ele estava naquele andar, mas ela não estava lá. Foi até aporta da escada. A luz sensorial ainda estava acesa, indicando que alguém passara por ali.

-Ela não vai descer 10 andares de escada... – ele pensou alto. Forçou os ouvidos para tentar escutar o som de passos, mas tudo o que ouviu foi a porta batendo atrás de si, e a luz apagar, deixando-o no escuro.

Foi até o elevador, mas este não estava mais lá.

Então achou melhor desistir.

Por hora.

**N/A:Queridas, amores da minha vida! Perdão! Depois de tanto tempo eu deveria ter postado um capítulo um pouquinho maior, eu sei. Mas eu estava tão em débito com vocês, que achei bom parar por ali e postar de uma vez, né?**

**Boas notícias: A Internet do meu PC voltou, então eu já posso ir postando as que eu terminar. E eu vou entrar de férias daqui a alguns dias, então vou fazer o possível para ser rápida certo? **

**Agora uma noticiazinha que desanima um pouco: Talvez eu não sente para escrever por um ou dois dias inteiros, atrasando as fics pq eu to em semana de provas okay? **

**Mas, para felicidade ou tristeza de vocês, eu tenho 3 fics engatilhadas. Uma one-sot e duas divididas em caps. **

**Okay, já falei demais! Infelizmente não vou poder responder todas às reviews aqui hoje. Mas deixem o email quando e se forem deixar review, que eu respondo a cada um, com toda a certeza. Agradeço à TODAS as reviews, de coração! Li todas, amei todas! Muito obrigada pelo incentivo**

**Mil beijos à todas! **

**Nat' **


	7. Momento Mais Esquisito

Acabado.

Darien, (finalmente!) deitado em sua cama, sentia todos os músculos latejarem ao mesmo tempo.

Não conseguia se mexer para cobrir-se com o cobertor, não conseguia mover a mão poucos centímetros para pegar o controle remoto e mudar o canal daquela novela insuportavelmente chata. Nada. Só queria fechar os olhos e conseguir dormir.

Mas algo o impedia.

A lembrança viva de um dia mais agradável do que há muito ele não tinha. Um dia recheado de sorrisos bobos, palavras ditas sem nenhum sentido ou propósito, sorrisos sem motivo lançados ao acaso.

E uma deliciosa sensação de "proibido" possuindo-o por dentro.

Ela não o olhava nos olhos, nem lhe dirigia a palavra, a não ser que fosse muito necessário ou inevitável. Mas caso se encontrassem sozinhos, ou até mesmo caso ele forçasse a privacidade, o tom de voz autoritário e decidido dava lugar ao tímido e confuso, dando espaço pra que ele se aproximasse e os dois acabassem aos beijos.

Ela não o queria, era lógico. A impressão que ele tinha era que ela estava... Carente demais para recusar seus carinhos. Ora, ele também estava carente! Bom, certo, não carente. Talvez estivesse sentindo falta de algum sorriso que não fosse falso, uma atitude natural que não tivesse o único intuito de chamar a atenção dele. Era bastante difícil arrancar um sorriso do rosto de Serena, mas sempre que, com muito esforço, conseguia fazê-la achar graça de alguma coisa, era bem diferente dos sorrisos que ele sempre recebia de qualquer outra garota que não fosse sua irmã, Rita, sua mãe e suas tias.

Se bem que ele não queria que Serena sorrisse como sua mãe lhe sorria. Mas ele ia conseguir conquistar todos os tipos de sorrisos que existiam para conquistar. Pelo menos os 10 que ele sabia que ela podia sorrir. Demoraria um pouco, mas não importa.

É, bom, tudo bem. Era _um pouco _estranho que ele estivesse disposto a gastar tanto tempo para conseguir a atenção dela. Uma caloura.

Desde cedo, Darien havia se acostumado a ter a atenção de mulheres que os amigos de sua idade nem sonhavam em ter. Exceto Andrew. Quando tinha 10 anos, era o xodó das garotas mais velhas da escola, da aula de natação, da rua inteira onde morava.

Aos 15, foi ao baile da escola com uma garota que terminaria a escola naquele verão, e ela, quando passou para a faculdade, realmente o convidou para conhecer o dormitório dela. Bom, foi naquele dia que ele _conheceu _uma mulher pela primeira vez. E gostou. Bastante.

Depois, aos 17, na festa de formatura da escola, foi eleito Rei do Baile, e na votação secreta entre os alunos, o garoto mais bonito, mais legal e mais popular.

E com a namorada mais bonita, mais legal e mais popular. Além de Rainha do Baile.

Na faculdade não havia sido diferente. Desde que chegara, conquistou o lugar. Professores o adoravam, colegas o idolatravam, amigos o admiravam, e concorrentes o odiavam.

E as garotas o amavam. Todas elas.

Menos uma, como ele descobrira há pouco tempo atrás.

Era a primeira vez em sua vida que lhe acontecia algo assim. Que não lhe davam total atenção, que não faziam tudo o que ele pensava em pedir, que não estavam prontos para satisfazer qualquer desejo seu. Qualquer um mesmo.

Serena havia conseguido chamar a sua atenção por se diferenciar de todos que o rodeavam. Conseguira prender a atenção dele ao se tornar um desafio, e o desafio era conquistá-la, como todas. E conseguira fazê-lo não querer prestar atenção em mais nada todas as vezes que lhe lançava aquele olhar de puro ódio, como se quisesse vê-lo muito, muito longe. E quando revirava os olhos para qualquer coisa que ele dizia. Ou quando ignorava-o categoricamente. Ou quando tentava não olhá-lo. Ou quando acabava olhando, e quando passava os dedos pelos cabelos dele, quando ele acabava beijando-a.

E, bom, aquilo estava lhe tirando o sono.

E agora ele tinha o estranho vício de passar duas gotas do perfume dela no próprio travesseiro todas as noites.

Isso não era muito saudável.

E foi para espantar esse mesmíssimo pensamento e tentar desviar a mente de determinados olhos azuis que naquela manhã ele se levantara decidido a treinar como nunca havia treinado antes. Quer dizer, ele iria competir num torneio internacional e não estava se preparando direito.

E foi isso o que fez. Dirigiu até a faculdade e nadou por umas quatro horas, parando quatro vezes para beber água e recuperar o fôlego.

Terminou o treino com a maioria dos músculos doendo, implorando por qualquer chute que servisse de massagem. Deitou-se no banco do vestiário para tentar descansar um pouco quando ouviu o barulho de vozes.

-Viu, Lita? Eu disse que não ia estar ocupado num _Domingo_. Vamos poder treinar.

-Tá, tudo bem, vamos logo com isso. Quem quer treinar num domingo, afinal?

-Ah, eu estava com saudades daqui. Odeio fraturar o pé.

-Então não deveria ficar correndo no meio de um monte de pedras, não é?

-Você sabe como correr em pedras tonifica os músculos, Lita. E eu preciso dos meus músculos tonificados.

-Tanto faz. De qualquer forma, estou surpresa de não haver ninguém aqui.

-Como assim? Você acabou de se perguntar quem é que treinaria num domingo!

-O pessoal da natação, quero dizer.

-Ah, o Darien e o pessoal dele?

-É. Ele vai competir com o tal do francês em um mês, acho que deveria estar treinado, não?

-Sei lá, vai ver está, só que não aqui. E por falar em francês... Ai, você já viu o cara?

-Já, uma vez.

-Duas palavras: Oh, uau!

-Isso nem chega a ser palavra, Rey.

-Tanto faz, é a única coisa que descreve o cara. Um deus!

-Pensei que Darien é que fosse o deus.

-Oh, bom, ele continua sendo, é claro. E por falar nele, você já reparou na atenção excessiva que ele tem dado a Serena?

-Já, mas só os vi perto do outro uma ou duas vezes.

-Uau, agora eles tipo, vivem grudados. E ela está sempre sendo uma grossa. Eu já disse a ela que se ela continuar sendo rude assim, ele vai embora rapidinho.

-E o que ela disse?

-Que era essa a intenção. E mesmo assim, ele continua dando caronas a ela. Eu não o que foi que ela fez para chamar a atenção dele de repente.

-Seja lá o que for, está dando certo. Seya também já está dando bastante atenção a ela. Ele estava realmente convidando para visitá-lo na França um dia, quando Darien chegou e a levou, junto com mais cinco garotas, para tomar sorvete.

-Bom, pra mim o Seya pode ser lindo e tal, mas o Darien... Ah, sei lá. É ele. É ele quem vai ficar com Serena no final.

-Você acha? Acho que Serena não está disposta a ceder tão cedo. Ela não gosta muito dele, de verdade. E além do mais, acho que ainda está muito recente para ela namorar alguém desde que o Chad foi para os Estados Unidos.

-Ah, é verdade. Ela ainda está um pouco abalada com isso. Se bem que eu acho que alguma coisa já aconteceu entre ela e o Darien.

-Porque diz isso?

-Bom, foi estranho. Lembra, da vez quando Andrew pediu que ela fosse deixar aquele livro para o Darien na casa dele?

-Lembro.

-Então, nós íamos ao cinema depois, e ficamos de nos encontrar na casa da Amy. Além de ela ter demorado umas cinco vezes mais do que demoraria para entregar o tal livro, quando eu perguntei se ela havia feito a entrega ela ficou toda tipo "Eu fui lá entregar, não fui? Está vendo algum livro aqui comigo?". Toda nervosa. E quando eu perguntei se ele estava gostoso ela me mandou calar a boca e, juro, jogou um sapato na minha cabeça!

-Um sapato?

-É!

-Uau!

-Quer dizer, não é óbvio?

-É... Mas também acho difícil acreditar. Serena não é do tipo que deixa... Acontecer algo tão facilmente.

-É, eu sei. E é exatamente por isso que eu acho que ela estava tão zangada. E você se lembra daquela vez em que estávamos assistindo os filmes na casa da Mina, quando nós dormimos lá e brincamos de "Verdade ou Desafio", e eu perguntei pra ela se ela achava o Darien o cara mais gostoso da faculdade, e ela respondeu que sim! Mesmo que ela só tenha respondido porque ela sabe que sabemos quando ela está mentindo. Lembra?

-Lembro. Mas mesmo assim, uma coisa é ela admitir que ele é gostoso, outra coisa é ela acha-lo suportável.

-Mesmo assim. Acho de verdade que ele ainda vai conseguir dar uns beijos nela.

E então ele foi tomar banho, gostando mais de Rey naquela manhã do que gostava antes.

Quando entrou no carro para voltar pra casa, ele estava tão feliz com a conversa que havia ouvido, e tão satisfeito com a opinião de Rey, que resolveu ir fazer uma visita, esquecendo totalmente o plano de tirar Serena do pensamento.

Chegou à casa do melhor amigo e encontrou-o lavando o carro.

-É a terceira vez que você lava o carro em uma semana. – ele disse, tomando o cuidado para ficar longe do balde de água. Andrew não era o que se podia chamar de cuidadoso.

-É, bom, você sabe. Rita está viajando, então eu não tenho muito que fazer.

-Quer ajuda? – ofereceu por educação, torcendo para ele recusar.

-Não, obrigado. Estou acabando. O que veio fazer aqui?

-Ué, não posso mais passar na sua casa para visitar? Quer dizer, você é o meu melhor ami...

-Veio ver Serena, não foi?

-É. Ela está aí?

-Está, no quarto dela. Mas eu acho que ela não vai ficar muito feliz de ver você.

-E porque?

-Ah, sei lá, ela nunca fica feliz quando vê você, não é?

-Cale a boca.

-Você é quem sabe. Só não vá irritá-la muito, certo? Depois sobra pra mim, que tenho que aturar o mau-humor.

-Não pretendo faze-la ficar irritada. Avise-me quando estiver livre, podemos sair pra comer alguma coisa com os caras.

-Certo.

E ele entrou na casa.

Subiu as escadas e achou a porta aberta e uma Serena sentada na cama, com um monte de papéis espalhados por cima do edredom cor-de-rosa.

-Andrew, você sabe onde eu... – ela olhou-o. –Ai, meu Deus, tão cedo? Você não tem mais nada pra fazer não?

-É, na verdade eu tenho. Mas são coisas chatas, e a sua companhia é bem melhor.

A loira revirou os olhos.

-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou ao entrar no quarto e sentar-se ao lado dela na cama, notando que ela não se afastou como normalmente faria.

-Não que seja da sua conta, mas estou tentando organizar minhas gavetas e meu guarda-roupa.

-Quer ajuda?

Desta vez ele realmente queria que ela aceitasse.

-Não, obrigada.

Ele permaneceu apenas olhando-a por um tempo, mexendo em papéis, fotos, livros e revistas, o cabelo loiro refletindo o sol que vinha da janela.

-O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

-De novo, não que seja da sua conta, mas eu vou à festa de Mina.

-É aniversário dela?

-Não.

-Ela está grávida?

-Meu Deus, não!

-Ela vai se casar?

-Não!

-Está noiva?

-Não!

-Então porque a festa?

-Não há um motivo, Mina é uma pessoa que gosta de festas ao acaso.

-Então ela simplesmente resolveu dar uma festa?

-É.

-Bom, então acho que não vai haver problema se você faltar.

-O que? O que fazer você pensar que eu não vou à festa dela?

-O fato de que você já havia se comprometido de ir à festa de noivado da minha irmã comigo. Lembra?

-Ah, bom, eu já disse que não vou mais.

-Não disse não.

-Disse sim.

-Não disse não.

-Disse sim.

-Não disse não.

-Sim, eu disse! Mas que coisa!!

-É, tudo bem, disse, mas minha mãe continua achando que você vai.

-Então, ora, simplesmente diga a ela que eu não vou. Simples.

-E porque não vai?

-Como por quê? Por causa da festa de Mina, ora essa!

-Ora, você sabe que a sua presença lá não é fundamental.

-E o que faz você pensar que eu vou dar preferência à sua festa do que à festa de Mina?

-Bom, contando com o fato de que na festa de Mina você vai estar sozinha e que o namorado dela vai estar lá, acho que é preferível ir à festa da minha irmã, onde você vai ter toda a minha atenção.

Perfeito. Era exatamente isso o que pretendia. Apesar das feições severas e impassíveis, ele podia identificar um brilho característico nos olhos azuis.

Desde que ela fugira de seu apartamento, quase duas semanas antes, ele sempre achava uma brecha no jeito duro da loira, o suficiente para se aproximar sem ser espancado.

É verdade que ela agora tomava todos os cuidados para não ficar sozinha com ele, para não deixa-lo olha-la nos olhos.

Mas também era verdade que não mais tentava fugir quando ele conseguia, de uma forma ou de outra, quebrar as barreiras que ela criava e ficava perigosamente perto.

Como agora.

-Bom, as meninas vão estar lá também!

-Lita também vai estar com o namorado, e, pelo que eu sei, Rey e Bob vão estar se agarrando pouco tempo depois de a festa ter começado. E Amy vai ficar discutindo física com aquele garoto que gosta dela, então não lhe sobra muita opção, senão vir comigo.

Ela agora tinha o cenho franzido e mordia o lábio inferior, como se considerasse a idéia.

-Bom... Acho que o Kevin também vai estar lá...

-Kevin? Oh, vai por mim. Conheço bem o Kevin, ele vai querer ficar discutindo ficção científica com quem se aproximar dele.

A dúvida dela pareceu crescer.

-Bom, pode ser que...

-Porque você simplesmente não aceita o fato de que é melhor vir comigo?

Ela olhou-o nos olhos. Percebendo o erro, desviou-os para os papéis que continuavam em seu colo.

-Bom... Bom, tudo bem. Certo. Mas só se você prometer uma coisa.

-Qualquer coisa.

-Que nós vamos passar na festa da Mina antes, só para dizer que eu não fui porque você me obrigou a ir à festa da sua irmã.

-Combinado. Mesmo que eu não esteja forçando você. Mas você pode dizer isso.

A ameaça de um sorriso pareceu se formar nos lábios rosados, mas ela o reprimiu.

-Bom, certo. Então eu acho que vou almoçar. E depois eu vou precisar me arrumar. Aí você pode vir me buscar.

-Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Porque eu não ligo para os meus amigos, você liga para as suas amigas, e nós e o Andrew almoçarmos todos juntos? Vai ser legal.

-Pode ser. Então vá ligar para eles, que eu ligo para as meninas.

E assim foi. Logo estavam ele, Serena, Andrew, as amigas dela e os amigos deles, todos sentados nas várias almofadas da sala de Andrew, enquanto o próprio Andrew e Kevin faziam um churrasco na cozinha, discutindo ficção científica e sociedades utópicas.

Darien havia tomado o cuidado de garantir que Serena sentasse ao seu lado. Na verdade, estava tudo muito agradável: estavam sentados, ele e Serena, perto da janela, onde os raios do sol, muito fortes aquela hora, não batiam, mas uma leve brisa passava por eles, fazendo-os refrescar. E ela havia desistido de tentar fazê-lo parar e agora deixava que ele às vezes fizesse carinho em seu cabelo. E estava até rindo das piadas que ele fazia sobre Andrew, e também das piadas que Andrew fazia sobre ele. Também havia aceitado quando ele lhe deu na boca um pedaço de carne.

Parecia até que ela gostava dele.

-E quando você tentou fazer aquela maluquice de se jogar do primeiro andar do prédio na piscina? Eu pensei que você fosse vomitar quando viu a diretora entrar! – ele comentou com Andrew.

-Você ia se jogar do primeiro andar de um prédio? O que você tinha na cabeça? – Mina perguntou a Andrew.

-Ah, você sabe, nada. Eu tinha 15 anos!

-Eu não tentei me jogar de um prédio quando tinha 15 anos! – Rey declarou.

-Mas tentou esconder uma câmera no vestiário masculino da escola! – Serena denunciou.

-Eu consegui, não consegui?

-Conseguiu, só não conseguiu recuperar a câmera depois.

-É, mas você bem que ficou animada com a idéia de ver o que tinha na fita.

E de repente Darien não gostou no rumo que a conversa tomou.

-Você não gostaria? Os melhores jogadores de basquete da escola estariam sendo gravados tomando banho. Acho que até minha avó ia gostar de ver a fita. – Serena disse ao tomar um gole de refrigerante.

-Bom, não é como se você não tivesse visto você mesma o que não pôde ver na fita. Eu me lembro daquela vez em que começou a sair com o Johnson! – Lita de repente declara.

-Que Johnson? – Andrew perguntou.

-Aquele ruivo que você pegou tentando escalar a minha janela uma vez, lembra?

-Ah, aquele infeliz?

-Ele tentou escalar a sua janela, Serena? Porque não me contou isso?! – Mina reclamou, aninhada ao namorado.

-Ah, coitado. Meu pai e Andrew gritaram tanto com ele que eu fiquei com pena de contar que ele não conseguiu. O coitado saiu lá de casa com os ouvidos doendo.

-Mas não foi pior da vez em que aquele cara, o Ted mandou flores pra você no meio da aula e depois saiu correndo de vergonha. Meu deu uma pena... – Rey falou de onde estava sentada, tomando um gole de refrigerante em seguida.

-É. Ele era um doce. Gostava de mim desde a primeira série. Fiquei feliz quando transferiu todo o afeto para Amy.

-Ah, nem me fale. Como se eu já não tivesse preocupada demais com o meu próprio namoro naquela época. Mas ele tinha um irmão, não é? Que passou a gostar de você também, e os dois começaram a nos perseguir por onde quer que a gente fosse?

E aí todas elas começaram a rir, comentando como era engraçado ficar se escondendo deles, esperando que desistissem e fossem embora.

Muito contente quando a assunto "Namorados da Serena" acabou, Darien ofereceu um pouco do sorvete que ele mesmo tomava a ela, que aceitou um pouco.

-Já contou a Mina que não vai à festa dela? – ele disse baixo, para que não o ouvissem.

-Não, ainda não. Não vou dizer agora. Só quando nós formos embora da festa dela.

-Como você quiser.

-Foi uma boa idéia, esse churrasco.

-Eu tenho boas idéias.

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto dela fez com que um bicho em seu estômago começasse a rugir orgulhoso.

E o mesmo bicho rugiu ainda mais forte quando ela se encostou nele para assistir "Guerra nas Estrelas", o filme que Kevin sempre carregava consigo e que todos concordaram em assistir. Logo depois o bicho parou de rosnar e passou a ronronar satisfeito quando ele reparou que ela havia dormido encostada nele, e que apenas se aninhou mais quando ele passou o braço por cima dela e descansou a cabeça no sofá, o filme de repente se tornando muito chato comparado ao ritmo da respiração dela.

Era um tanto difícil ficar ali, com o braço ao redor do corpo dela e não poder simplesmente virar o rosto e beijá-la o mais longamente que ele podia pensar.

Porque ela estava dormindo.

Era bastante torturante sentir a ponta dos dedos passarem pela pele das costas que a blusa dela não cobria e não poder subir a mesma blusa um pouquinho mais e esperar que a reação dela fosse boa.

Porque ela estava dormindo.

E era bem chato sentir a mão dela descansando em seu peito e constatar que ela não estava fazendo carinho.

Ela estava dormindo.

E era quase tentador acorda-la e dizer "Ei, vamos sair daqui, ir pra um lugar bem isolado e nos beijar a noite inteira.".

Porque ela provavelmente iria rir na cara dele, depois de ter dado um belo tapa por tê-la acordado.

E quase agradeceu à Minha quando ela levantou e disse que tinha que ir embora pra ajudar os vários empregados que estavam preparando a festa dela por ela.

-Quer dizer, eu preciso ir ver como está tudo, e me arrumar também. O DJ vai chegar em pouco tempo q eu tenho que estar lá para recebe-lo! Bom, não _tenho _que estar lá, mas seria legal.

-Oh, então se você já vai, eu vou também! – Rey disse, levantando-se.

E foi então que Serena acordou.

-Que horas são?

-Quase seis.

-Oh, ótimo. Vou me arrumar.

E, sem avisos, despedidas ou sorrisos de "Vejo você daqui a pouco", ela levantou-se e saiu saltitando para o seu quarto.

-Oh, então nós já vamos também, não? – Lita, o namorado e Amy levantaram-se também.

No final, só Kevin ainda estava deitado nas almofadas, comendo o resto da pipoca de todo mundo, com o controle remoto na mão, repetindo por muitas e muitas vezes a fala "Eu sou seu pai.". Aparentemente, era uma emoção diferente a cada vez que você ouvia.

-Bom, certo, então. Acho que encontro você na festa da Mina? – Andrew se despediu dele.

-Ah, é, ótimo.

E ele foi pra casa.

E estava deitado, com os músculos doendo pelo exercício da manhã, uma enorme preguiça de repente se instalando nele. Talvez ele não precisasse ir à tal festa. Talvez ele só ficasse em casa e dormisse.

"_Oi, aqui é o Darien. Eu não estou agora, mas posso ligar depois. Então você sabe o que fazer."_

_-Querido? Sou eu, a mamãe! Que mensagem um tanto rude, meu bem! Você poderia mudá-la!_

Talvez ele só ficasse deitado tentando achar um meio de fazer os músculos pararem de doer.

_-Espero que esteja tudo certo para hoje à noite, querido! Sua irmã está tão empolgada que está fazendo todos aqui quererem estapeá-la, imagine, haha!_

A presença dele não era realmente necessária. Era até insignificante, pra falar a verdade.

_-Eu já disse à sua irmã que você vai trazer Serena! Ela demorou para lembrar-se dela, mas recordou-se da vez em que ela namorou Andrew por duas semanas, e Serena perguntou se eles iam casar e ela teria de ser da mesma família que você. É muito espirituosa, essa menina! _

Serena. É. Ele tinha que ir. Ele havia conseguido convence-la a ir, inventando um monte de argumentos, não é? Não ia jogar tanto esforço assim pela janela.

_-Bom, espero que você use a camisa se cashmiere que eu lhe dei, meu bem. Trouxe da França pra você, veja bem. E faça uma forcinha para usar os sapatos italianos que seu pai lhe deu, sim? Deixaria sua mãe muito feliz. E acho que aquela calça da Calvin Klein seria também muito apropriada. Nem pense em usar aquela jaqueta de couro preta horrível que você comprou naquela loja horrível! Aquela Armani que eu lhe dei é perfeita. Bom, são apenas sugestões. Deixaria mamãe muito feliz, querido, mas é você quem sabe. _

Olhou para o relógio na parede. 20h26min. Quase na hora de ir buscá-la.

_-E pense com carinho no relógio que compramos no Natal do ano passado, sim? Amo você, até daqui a pouco. _

É. Era melhor que ele fosse.

-----------

Estacionou o carro na porta de Andrew e Serena meia hora depois, vestido quase exatamente como sua mãe mandara. A não ser pelo relógio. Estava usando o que compraram em seu aniversário, não no Natal.

Desceu e tocou a campainha. Andrew atendeu, vestido em jeans, tênis e uma camisa branca. Olhou-o meio confuso.

-Um tanto sofisticado demais para a festa de Mina, não?

-Ah, bom, você sabe, houve...

-Ah, você já chegou. Bom, pensei que fosse ter de ficar esperando.

Ele deu uma olhada para a voz que vinha de trás de Andrew. Serena parecia mais bonita do que ele pensava que ela poderia ficar. Uma saia preta rodada até os joelhos, uma blusa azul marinho traspassada com um bonito e pouco revelador decote e botas pretas até os joelhos compunham o visual noite da loira mais bonita que ele já vira na vida.

-Eu estou perdendo alguma coisa? Porque vocês dois estão mais vestidos para ir a uma festa do Oscar! Era pra ir assim?

-Ah, não, não. Nós vamos a outro lugar depois. – Serena disse, passando pelos dois.

-Ah, outro lugar? – Andrew lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo.

-É. A festa de noivado de Stacy.

-Ah, sim. Ela me mandou um convite. Só que eu não consigo suportar as festas da sua irmã, sem ofensas.

-Sem problemas.

Pra falar a verdade, nem ele conseguia suportar as festas cheias de frescuras da própria irmã. Estava fazendo um esforço enorme para poder exibir Serena pra todas as pessoas que ele podia pensar, sem contar em uma chance de ficarem sozinhos, pra variar.

-Então imagino que você não vai no meu carro? – Andrew disse para Serena.

-Não, não, eu vou! – Serena meio que correu para a porta do carona do carro de Andrew.

-Ei, você não ia comigo? – Darien não pôde deixar de reclamar.

-Bom, é claro que eu poderia, mas como estamos indo para o mesmo lugar, acho que posso passar um pouco de tempo com meu irmão. Todo aquele churrasco quase não me deixou contar as novidades para ele. – Virou-se para Andrew. – Vamos?

Andrew pareceu muito satisfeito com a decisão.

E então eles foram. Andrew e Serena. E Darien. Sozinho. Ele o um fantasma no banco do carona, que ficava lhe dizendo que se ele não fosse tão burro, eles poderiam estar indo direto para a festa de Stacy naquela hora, não para a festa estúpida de Mina, e Serena estaria lá no banco carona, e não um fantasma irritante.

Chegaram à casa de Mina em pouco tempo. Uma casa bem grande, com mais empregados do que o necessário, na verdade. A música já estava alta, e já havia pessoas conversando no jardim, rindo alto demais.

Eles desceram e Darien viu Andrew e Serena rirem de uma piada da qual ele não estava familiarizado.

Que droga.

-Uau, Mina gosta de um agito, né? Os pais dela estão ok com tudo isso?

-Ah, eles não estão no país. A avó está tomando conta dela por três semanas.

-Oh, entendi. Ela fez a avó dormir e deu uma festa?

-Não. A avó dela deixou ela dar a festa se ela prometesse arranjar um lugar seguro para ela fazer uma tatuagem.

Ambos, Andrew e Darien viraram-se para ela, surpresos.

-Uma tatuagem? – Darien perguntou.

-É. O nome do marido, dos filhos e dos netos no pé. Ele tem o mesmo nas costas. Ele a convenceu a fazer a tatuagem em uma viagem que fizeram à Las Vegas.

-É... Se minha avó quisesse fazer uma tatuagem eu me mataria. – Darien disse.

E então entraram.

Não era uma festa chata. Parecia uma _rave_ da alta-sociedade. Cheia de luzes, música eletrônica, telões com clipes musicais e uma mesa enorme de DJ embaixo do quadro de família da sala, a belíssima e sofisticada casa da família de Mina estava irreconhecível.

Os três andaram um pouco mais à frente, e Andrew logo foi engolido por um grupo de garotas que o puxou para dançar ou qualquer coisa.

Darien caminhou ao lado de Serena, procurando Mina. No caminho, passaram por uma Rey super entretida pelo que Bob lhe dizia ao ouvido, por Amy, que discutia as leis da gravitação com... Com... Bom, aquele garoto que gosta dela. Lita dançava com o próprio namorado, e nem um sinal de Mina.

-Sabe, nós não podemos nos atrasar muito. Vai haver uma anunciação e tudo.

-Certo, certo, eu só quero falar com Mina uma vez só. Espere um minuto, okay?

Só quando já estavam lá há 20 minutos, ela apareceu pelo salão.

-Ah, oi! Já estão aqui?

-Há um tempo! Onde você estava? Estava te procurando!

-Oh, desculpe! Eu estava com a minha avó! Ela fez a tatuagem! E o meu nome levou um pouco de destaque, porque fui eu que arranjei o tatuador e a ajudei a pular de pára-quedas! Ficou lindo! Eu queria fazer uma também.

Serena balançou a cabeça, como se para processar a informação mais rápido, e falou de novo.

-Veja, eu realmente queria ficar, mas Darien está me obrigando a ir a festa de noivado da irmã dele, e já estamos um pouco atrasados.

-Ah, jura? Eu queria te apresentar o Dj! É um gato, total o seu tipo!

Darien achou melhor falar agora.

-Bom, então nós já vamos. Estamos bastante atrasados para o discurso. Diga à sal avó que eu desejo que a tatuagem ela cicatrize sem maiores problemas. Certo?

-Oh, okay! – Mina deu um beijo no rosto de Serena. – Me contem como foi depois. Vou guardar docinhos pra vocês.

E foi-se.

-Vamos então? – Darien conduziu Serena pelas costas de volta à porta de entrada. Ou saída.

-Você está com pressa, não é? – ela o olhou por cima do ombro, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-É. Vamos.

Ele se sentiu seguro quando entraram no carro dele, e ele arrancou.

A viajem foi até agradável. Conversaram sobre como seria esquisito ver sua avó fazendo uma tatuagem, ou pulando de pára-quedas. Ambos concordaram que era melhor que preferiam suas avós na poltrona da sala fazendo crochê e vendo novela, ou comprando presentes para os netos no Natal, ou cozinhando o bolo mais gostoso de todos.

Bom, ela não se inclinou para ele enquanto ele dirigia e o beijou. Nem lhe fez carinhos no cabelo e na orelha, mas tudo bem. Só o fato de ela não estar emburrada com os braços e pernas cruzados olhando para fora da janela já foi um bom avanço.

Chegaram à casa dos pais dele e foram recebidos por sua mãe à porta.

-Oh, chegaram! Que bom! Estou feliz de ver você, querida! Obrigada por ter vindo!

-De nada! – Serena sorriu para ela e aceitou os beijos nas bochechas. E então ela se virou para Darien.

-Meu príncipe! Adorei a roupa! Está lindo! Lindo como sempre! Sua irmã está ansiosa por ver você! - Ela lhe abraçou e beijou o rosto. – E está muito cheiroso também.

-Obrigado, mãe. Está linda também.

-Ah, bobagem! – ela balançou as mãos. –Vamos, entrem, entrem! Vou chamar Stacy.

Eles entraram e Darien viu uma enorme quantidade das amigas de Stacy. As que o conheciam mais tempo o cumprimentaram. As que ele não conhecia sorriram, olharam de cima a baixo, sorriram mais e lhe deram beijos no rosto, tocaram seu ombro e comentaram porque Stacy não havia mencionado que tinha um irmão tão bonito.

-Ah, aí está você! – ele ouviu a voz da própria irmã e virou-se.

-Uau! Quem é você? Onde está a minha irmã?

-Ah, pare de brincar! – ela se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço apertado. – Estava com saudades.

-Eu também. – Ele disse ao devolver o abraço. – Você está ótima! Linda mesmo!

-É, você sabe. A França faz bem a qualquer um. – olhou para o lado. –Serena! Meu Deus, como vai? – As duas se abraçaram. –Nossa! Não via você há muito tempo! E como está Andrew?

-Está bem! Mandou um beijo!

-E porque ele não veio?

-Ah, ele já tinha um compromisso. Mas mandou lembranças.

-Ele é uma graça. Você está linda!

-Ah, obrigada!

-Venham, venham! Quero apresentar-lhes o Jean Paul. Ele é o francês mais lindo que conheceram!

-Francês? Que coincidência! Eu conheci um francês que é um charme no mês passado!

E enquanto andavam para conhecer o noivo, ele foi obrigado a ficar ouvindo as duas comentarem como os franceses tem um jeito de olhar que te fazem perder o foco.

-Jean, querido? Este é Darien, meu irmão. E Serena, a... Namorada dele.

Serena olhou-a surpresa, e ia abrir a boca para esclarecer o mal-entendido quando Darien a interrompeu.

-Jean Paul, como vai?

-Oh, muito bem, obrigado. Stacy fala muito de você.

-Bem, eu espero.

-Muito bem. Disse que você já namorou metade das amigas dela. – e olhou Serena. – E devo parabenizá-lo pela escolha. Linda, sua namorada.

Ele pegou a mão de Serena e beijou-a, e ela novamente desistiu de dizer que não era namorada dele.

-Ah, obrigada.

-Ai, que bom que se conheceram! Estou feliz! – Stacy abraçou o marido e sorriu para Darien.

-Vamos, vamos pegar uma bebida pra vocês.

A festa estava animada. Se você considera ficar andando por aí e sorrir para um monte de gente que você não conhece como diversão. Ele olhou para Serena, que agora já estava sendo apresentada a todos como namorada dele por mais de um ano e meio. Desistira de tentar explicar tudo quando o pai dele lhe disse que ela era mais bonita do que qualquer namorada que ele havia apresentado, desde o jardim de infância. Ela pareceu ficar feliz como o elogio.

Quando eles terminaram de cumprimentar um primo de segundo grau de Jean Paul, Serena já parecia tão entediada quanto ele.

-Aposto cinco sorvetes como meus primos vão aprontar alguma coisa até o final da festa. – ele comentou quando três garotos passaram correndo por eles e desapareceram pelo corredor. – Eles sempre dão um jeito de animar quando a festa está chata demais.

Ela sorriu.

-Bom... – ela sussurrou para ele – Tomara que eles ajam rápido.

-Oh, queridos! – sua mãe os chamou. –Venham, Jean Paul vai fazer o discurso agora!

Eles foram para perto da mesa do buffet, onde Stacy e Jean já estavam, e as pessoas chegavam, parecendo curiosas.

Quando todos chegaram, Jean levantou-se e ergueu a taça.

-Boa-noite novamente.

Todos responderam, sorridentes.

-Quando vi Stacy pela primeira vez, estávamos longe do lado bonito da França, no meio de uma mata, cheia de mosquitos e mato no cabelo. Estávamos os dois sujos, cheios de arranhões e folhas nas roupas e nos cabelos. Em um estado horrível. Então eu pensei: "Se ela continua linda, mesmo quando deveria estar horrorosa, então ela deve ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo!". É claro que não imaginava o quão linda ela era até encontrá-la no hotel, na mesma noite. Acho que fiquei sem fala. Ela percebeu, porque me perguntou se eu estava engasgado.

Todos riram.

-Naquela noite nós jantamos ma companhia de um grupo de mais de trinta pessoas, e entre elas se encontravam uma atriz e duas modelos, uma das quais eu já havia namorado. Mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. O cabelo negro mais brilhante que eu já havia visto, a pele mais macia do que a mais pura seda, como eu pude constatar na vez em que ela apertou minha mão quando fomos apresentados. Os olhos tão profundos quanto dois lagos da água mais pura e cristalina...

Ambos, Darien e Serena já haviam suspirado várias e várias vezes. Poderiam ser palavras bonitas, e Stacy poderia estar à beira das lágrimas de tanta alegria. Mas que era um discurso chato, isso era.

A Sra. Chiba estava de mãos unidas e sorvia cada palavra com admiração. O Sr. Chiba olhava com admiração, mas estava claramente entediado. As amigas de Stacy pareciam que iam derreter á qualquer momento. As crianças brincavam sentadas aos pés dos pais.

E ele e Serena estavam achando difícil resistir ao sono que estava chegando.

Ele percebeu quando ela levou a mão à boca para disfarçar um bocejo.

-Quer dar uma volta? Aposto que ninguém vai reparar se sairmos de fininho.

Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Ai, isso seria indelicado demais!

-Indelicado é ouvir um discurso que não acaba nunca. E eu não quero saber os detalhes da tatuagem que a minha irmã tem nas costas, por favor!

Ela olhou Jean Paul, que realmente estava dizendo como havia ficado deslumbrado quando viu a tatuagem de pássaros que Stacy tinha nas costas.

-Bom, acho que se sairmos de fininho e ninguém perceber... Acho que eu não agüento mais...

-Certo, espere. – Ele olhou para trás e viu que a porta da cozinha estava perto, se fossem por trás da escultura de Dali e corressem um pouco. –Tudo bem, venha comigo. Quando chegarmos à escultura, vamos ter que correr um pouco até aquela porta ali. Certo?

Ele a pegou pela mão e viraram-se discretamente, enquanto Jean Paul fazia uma piada sobre halterofilismo e golfinhos. Sem graça até morrer.

Quando eles chegaram à tal escultura, apressaram o passo e correram até a cozinha, que estava vazia, todos os empregados haviam sido convidados à assistir o discurso.

-Ai, graças a Deus. Esses franceses podem ser bem eloqüentes! – Serena comentou quando a porta fechou.

-É, eu bem sei. – Ele abriu a geladeira. – Quer... Hmm... Pudim de chocolate?

-O quê? Você está maluco? Não podemos comer as sobremesas dos convidados!

-Não, não, esse é pra mim! Minha mãe e Stacy não comem chocolate, muita gordura. E meu pai não gosta de pudim. Minha mãe manda fazer quando eu venho. Vê, tem até o meu nome! - ele pegou o recipiente e mostrou-o à Serena. E, realmente, havia uma etiqueta que se dirigia à ele.

Ela leu e olhou-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Príncipe?

-É, bom. Minha mãe me chama assim desde que eu fui Rei do Baile, na formatura da escola.

-Rei do Baile é?

-É. Surpresa?

-Não. É até previsível.

Ele sorriu.

-Bom, vamos comer isso aqui. Podemos fazer um passeio. Vamos, você ainda não viu a piscina, é a minha parte favorita da casa.

Ele a levou até a casa da piscina, onde os amigos e convidados geralmente dormiam. Era bem confortável. Em dez minutos, os dois já estavam sentados em espreguiçadeiras, comendo o pudim direto do recipiente, cada um com uma colher.

-Ano passado... Acho que o Jake correndo pelado pelo campus. Essa foi a melhor de todas.

-Ah, é. Que idéia foi aquela?

-Uma aposta. Apostamos que ele não correria pelado na frente da ex-namorada.

-E porque vocês foram apostar isso?

-Porque aquela mulher era insuportável. Ele não podia ter um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, era escândalo na certa.

-Nossa.

-E o seu?

-Hmm... Acho que... Não sei.

-Ah, vamos! Você deve se lembrar do momento mais esquisito do ano.

-Não. Bem, acho que foi o do Jake também.

-Ah, nem vem! Você não estava lá!

Ela suspirou e comeu mais pudim.

-Conto se você prometer que não vai ser um idiota.

-Prometo.

Ela olhou para o chafariz.

-Aquele dia na piscina.

-Que dia?

-Ah, você sabe!

Ele pensou.

-Aah... O dia em que você ficou me esperando sair do treino?

-Eu _não _estava esperando você sair do treino! Estava com as minhas amigas!

-Eu não vi nenhuma delas lá.

-Viu? Era por isso que eu não queria contar. Você está sendo um idiota.

-Ok, desculpe, desculpe.

Ele parou para pensar. Fora um grande momento.

-Você achou esquisito?

-Esquisito no sentido de que nunca havia acontecido, e eu não esperava que acontecesse.

-Muito menos comigo.

-Exato.

-E isso faz dele um momento esquisito?

-Bom, é. Você não acha?

-Não. Acho que se qualifica mais nos momentos inesquecíveis.

-Inesquecível porque foi bom ou porque foi ruim?

Ele a olhou. Ela estava olhando para ele, a cabeça apoiada no encosto da cadeira, o cabelo solto pendendo em direção ao chão, a ponta colher cheia de pudim na boca.

-Inesquecível porque foi um dos melhores treinos que eu já tive.

-Um dos melhores? – ela adotou um tom brincalhão. –Por tudo o que aconteceu, eu classificaria como o melhor, se fosse você.

-Não, o melhor foi ano passado.

Ela o olhou de novo.

-Sério? O que houve ano passado?

-Quase a mesma coisa. Só que era a enfermeira.

-Ah, falar sério! – Ela sentou-se reta na cadeira e olhou para ele. – Você ficou com a enfermeira na piscina aquecida?

-No vestiário masculino da piscina aquecida.

-Eu _não acredito _que você foi atrás até da enfermeira! – o riso incrédulo descartava as possibilidades de ciúmes.

Droga.

-Não, eu não. Eu estava fazendo fisioterapia lá, eu havia distendido o músculo do braço esquerdo. Quando fui tomar banho, ela estava lá só de roupão, me esperando.

-Ah, qual é?

-Juro! E até perguntou se eu precisava de uma respiração boca a boca.

- E o que você disse?

-Você já olhou pra ela? Eu seria um idiota se dissesse que não, que estava tudo bem. É claro que aceitei. E acabei recebendo uma massagem no final.

-Você é inacreditável.

-Eu? Eu não tive culpa! Foi ela que veio até mim.

-É. Bom, tanto faz. – ela pegou mais pudim. – E o momento mais nojento?

-Ah, esse é ótimo!

Talvez ele não conseguisse terminar a noite do jeito que planejara. Talvez ela não tirasse nem as botas. E talvez ele não conseguisse convencê-la a beijá-lo de novo.

Mas aquilo já era muito, muito bom. Faze-la rir das piadas e melhor, contar piadas. Faze-la confessar que o beijo que tiveram na piscina foi o seu Momento Mais Esquisito. Esquisito por ser bom, não por ser ruim. Bom e inesperado.

Talvez ele gostasse de ficar apenas ouvindo as risadas dela. E ficar conversando sobre o tratamento dermatológico do Andrew talvez fosse bem melhor do que se apressar e acabarem fazendo algo que ela possa se arrepender.

Talvez fosse melhor conhece-la por dentro, antes de conhecê-la por fora.

É, talvez fosse melhor assim.

Bom, pelo menos ele tinha uma grande quantidade de pudim de chocolate para pelo menos fingir que conseguiu beijá-la quando ficasse com o gosto na boca, horas mais tarde.

**N/A: Oh, céus. Nem acredito. **

**Eeeei pessoal! Como estão todos?! Espero que felizes agora xDD**

**Aí está. Desculpe se está um desastre, mas eu tinha que postar. Já estava me odiando por fazer vocês esperarem tanto. 21 páginaa. Até que não foi de todo ruim né?**

**Eu to com um pouquinho de pressa, então não vou poder responder as reviews que não tinham email aqui. Sei que ainda não respondi um monte, mas estou cheia de coisas pra fazer. Mas eu responderei, prometo! Só peço que quem não é registrado aqui no que deixe o email na review para que eu responda okay?**

**Mas agradeço à todas, de coração! A cada uma!**

**Desculpem se o cap. não está muito bom, okay? Vou caprichar na próxima, prometo!**

**Quando tiver tempo mando mais notícias sobre as outras fics! Prometo!**

**Perdoem a demora okay?!!**

**Beijos no coração,**

**Nat'** fazendo uma tatuagem, ou pulando de pisito ver sua avle arrancou.

quem arranjei o tatuador e ntida po

**P.S.: Perdoem os possíveis erros de concordância e afins. Nem tempo pra revisar eu tive!**


	8. Presos

Ele tinha que admitir, gostava de como certas coisas aconteciam.

Logo depois de confessarem o momento mais vergonhoso (o dela havia sido bater na porta do vizinho de Rey só de camisola e calcinha pra pedir açúcar. Hmm.), um vento insuportavelmente forte começara, seguido de uma leve chuva que logo se tornaria violenta, então eles acharam melhor entrar na casa da piscina por um tempo. O que acabara sendo uma _ótima _idéia, porque assim que eles fecharam a porta de vidro que dava pra piscina, o coqueiro que Stacy plantara quando tinha sete anos e que havia sido recentemente extraído porque bloqueava o sol, caiu com a força do vento, bloqueando a passagem deles. Serena ficara estática, olhando para a porta bloqueada com a tigela de pudim e uma mão e a colher em outra. Logo eles viram os rostos de todos os convidados da festa olhando pela janela também, averiguando que barulho tinha sido aquele.

Seu pai usara o interfone para se comunicarem.

-_Filho, está tudo bem? Vocês se machucaram?_

-Não, pai, estamos bem. Entramos bem antes de o coqueiro cair. Mas acho que as begônias da mamãe já eram.

-_Serena está bem?_

-Está, um pouco assustada, mas bem.

-_Ótimo. Jean Paul está com os bombeiros ao telefone, e eles disseram que como não há ninguém machucado, não é urgente. Eles não têm como chegar aqui com essa chuva com o caminhão, e o helicóptero é só para emergências. Eles virão resolver amanhã de manhã._

Hmm. Isso era bom. Trancado na casa da piscina com Serena. Ele poderia gostar disso.

_-Acho que vocês vão ter que passar a noite aí, filho, há algum problema? _

_-_Bom, não por mim, mas acho que Serena ia gostar de ir pra casa.

Ela continuava olhando o coqueiro, de costas para ele.

-Se você puder pedir que Stacy ligue para Andrew e avise o que aconteceu, seria bom, pai.

_-Sim, sim, vou pedir a ela. Bom, então acho que é isso. Pelo menos estão abrigados da chuva e do frio. Há comida no mini-bar e pijamas no armário, se forem se sentir mais confortáveis assim. _

_-_Certo, obrigado, pai.

_-Certo. Qualquer coisa use o interfone, vamos estar atentos._

_-_Pode deixar.

E desligaram.

Ele andara até Serena, lhe explicara o que havia acontecido e disse-lhe que talvez eles tivessem que passar a noite lá. Ela só o olhara, suspirara pesadamente e declarara:

-Nossa, tomei um susto!

E, de fato, suas mãos estavam tremendo.

Ele tirara o pudim de suas mãos, a fizera sentar na cama de hóspedes e misturara um pouco de água com açúcar para ela. Ela bebeu e parece se acalmar um pouco.

Depois, sem opção do que fazer, eles acabaram deitados um ao lado do outro na cama de casal, e ele tentou distraí-la dos barulhos que o vento fazia contra as janelas de vidro.

Por fim, ela já estava tendo dificuldades para abrir os olhos após piscar.

-Acho que você deveria dormir um pouco.

-É, sei. – ela rira – Como se eu pudesse dormir do seu lado. Como vou saber que você não vai me... – bocejo - ...Atacar?

Ele não pôde deixar de rir.

-Prometo me comportar.

-Eu não acredito nisso. – ela disse, o sono já tomando conta de seu corpo.

Ele não respondeu, só ficou olhando seu rosto se tornar mais leve e descansado, a respiração regular acalmando e relaxando seu corpo.

-Você é _tão _linda... – ele não conseguiu conter.

O canto direito de sua boca se virou, um meio sorriso se formando.

-Eu não acredito nisso também.

Darien desviou os olhos de seu cabelo e voltou para seu rosto.

O quê?

-Como disse?

Ela não respondeu, sua respiração já ficando pesada.

-Serena?

Nada. O sono já se instalara e ele teria de sacudi-la para acordá-la.

Será que ele ouvira direito? Ela dissera que não acreditava... Que era linda?

Não fazia nenhum sentido.

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Darien estudou a expressão tranqüila de Serena. Não parecia a expressão de alguém com baixa auto-estima ou insatisfeita com a aparência. Parecia a expressão de alguém que estava tranqüila e satisfeita de ser exatamente como era. E ainda assim, ele tinha quase certeza de que a ouvira dizer "Não acredito nisso" logo após ele dizer-lhe que ela era linda.

Mas pensando bem, o cansaço do treino daquela manhã se abatera nele novamente no momento em que ele sentara nas cadeiras da piscina com Serena. Talvez ele estivesse ouvindo coisas. Por exemplo, tinha certeza que a ouvira dizer que queria que ele a beijasse. E quando olhara pra ela novamente, ela estava cantarolando uma música qualquer, a boca cheia de pudim.

Só impressão.

E talvez fosse isso de novo. Uma impressão. Ele estava com tanto sono e seus músculos estavam doendo tanto que não era surpresa nenhuma que ele estivesse ouvindo coisas.

Ele abriu o baú ao pé da cama e tirou um cobertor cheirando a amaciante de lá. Abriu-o e jogou-o por cima de Serena. Ela estava tremendo um pouco.

Deitou-se de novo ao lado dela e fechou os olhos. Tentou relaxar os músculos. Antes que contasse até 10, já estava dormindo pesado.

XxX

Que frio.

Mais frio do que o normal. E vazio. De repente seu braço esquerdo parecia de alguma forma mais pesado, como se tivesse perdido o apoio.

Talvez porque tenha mesmo, perdido o apoio.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. A luz de cabeceira estava bem na direção de seu rosto, agredindo os olhos ainda descansados demais.

Piscou algumas vezes para acordar e olhou ao redor, a visão borrada aos poucos se tornando nítida e mais clara, do centro pra fora.

A primeira coisa que viu foi uma figura pequena, de cabelos loiros em pé de frente para a porta, olhando para o lado de fora.

Serena.

Tentou chamá-la, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um grunhido sonolento. A cabeça da loira se virou em sua direção.

-Desculpe, não queria acordar você.

-Não me acordou. O que você está fazendo aí em pé? Que horas são?

Ela suspirou.

-São quatro da manhã. Eu não acredito que ficou tão tarde!

Ele se sentou, enrolou a coberta ao redor dos ombros e levantou, caminhando até ela. Olhou para o céu e para as janelas da casa.

-Ainda está muito cedo, não tem ninguém acordado essa hora.

-Andrew deve estar preocupado.

-Stacy ligou pra ele explicando o que aconteceu. Ele sabe que você está bem.

Ela suspirou e ele viu os pêlos de seus braços se arrepiarem.

-Está muito frio, Serena. – Ele enrolou a manta ao redor dela e andou na direção do armário – acho que tem uns suéteres meus por aqui, vão aquecer você.

Ele achou um que lhe aqueceria o suficiente e a entregou.

-Vá vestir, o banheiro é ali. Isso vai aquecê-la mais do que essa sua blusa.

Ela pegou o suéter e caminhou até o banheiro.

Estava realmente frio. E ele não estava usando roupas muito confortáveis. Tirou a camisa que estava lhe pinicando a pele e vestiu ele mesmo um dos muitos moletons no armário. Depois tirou os sapatos e ficou só de meias. Não havia nada o que pudesse fazer quanto à calça jeans.

Ela voltou do banheiro com a manta ainda enrolada nos ombros, as botas, a blusa e a saia dobradas nas mãos.

-Melhor? – ele perguntou.

-Um pouco, obrigada. – ela colocou as roupas em uma das cadeiras ao lado da mesa de vidro redonda. Depois se sentou na cama ao lado dele.

-Preciso lhe dar os parabéns. Você não está agindo feito um idiota hoje.

Ele riu.

-Acho que estou com muito sono para isso.

-Acha que conseguiremos sair daqui hoje?

-Meu pai disse que os bombeiros vêm tirar o coqueiro pela manhã. Depois você já vai estar livre de mim.

Ela sorriu e se deitou de novo.

-Bom, já que estou presa aqui é melhor aproveitar e dormir. Estou com muito sono.

-É, eu também. – ele se deitou também e fechou os olhos – Boa noite.

Já estava quase dormindo de novo quando sentiu o cobertor cobri-lo devagar. Abriu os olhos e a viu tentando ajeitar a coberta sobre ambos. Olhou-a interrogativo.

-Quando eu acordei você estava tremendo. Eu seria uma egoísta se deixasse você passar frio só porque só temos um cobertor.

Bom, eles tinham mais cobertores, na verdade, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

-Obrigado. – ele sorriu e puxou o cobertor sobre seu corpo, cobrindo-se.

Ela deu uma pequena risada.

-Alguma coisa engraçada?

-Bom, eu estava aqui pensando que se eu tivesse ido à festa da Mina, eu estaria em casa agora, na minha própria cama, não dividindo um cobertor com você.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, incerto se havia uma continuação.

-E ainda assim, por algum motivo, eu não me arrependo de ter vindo.

O sorriso que nasceu em seus lábios foi impossível de segurar.

-E porque não?

-Pra começar, acho que você estava certo. Se eu tivesse ido á festa da Mina, estaria em casa, sim, mas toda deprimida porque todas as meninas tinham ficado se agarrando com alguém a festa inteira e se esqueceram de mim.

-E o que impedia você de se agarrar com alguém também?

Ela coçou o nariz.

-Eu não sou de ficar me agarrando em festas.

-Ah. – ele podia sentir os pés dela encostando levemente nos seus por baixo da coberta. Não tentou aproximá-los, nem afastá-los. Talvez ela não tivesse percebido e ele estava feliz de ficar assim – e o segundo motivo?

-O segundo motivo... Acho que essa noite serviu para alguma coisa afinal. Você está se comportando muito bem.

-Estou?

-Está. Melhor do que eu pensei que fosse se comportar, na verdade.

Hmm.

-Você esperava outro tipo de comportamento?

-Esperava, pra ser sincera.

-E mesmo assim aceitou vir comigo.

Ela olhou-o desconfiada, entendendo sua linha de raciocínio.

-Bom, medindo os prós e os contras, eu...

-Acabou decidindo que não seria assim tão ruim se eu... Me comportasse mal, não é?

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Não foi bem isso. Eu apenas...

Ele esperou.

-Olhando pelos dois lados, acho que cheguei à conclusão de que...

-Gostaria que eu me comportasse mal.

-... Saberia lidar com a situação caso você fosse um idiota.

Ela o olhou severa de novo.

-Não. Eu acho que você considerou que todas as meninas estariam acompanhadas na festa da Mina. E já que você não é de se agarrar em festas com desconhecidos, melhor se agarrar na casa da piscina, comigo. Não foi isso?

Ela tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto.

-Você perdeu a noção do ridículo.

-Perdi? – percebendo que ela ainda não havia afastado os pés dos seus, puxou-a para si pela cintura, enroscando a perna esquerda na direita dela. Apoiou a mão entre seus ombros, abaixo do pescoço, impedindo-a de se afastar.

Ela prendeu a respiração e o sorriso debochado desapareceu de seu rosto.

Darien fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Eu já disse de como gosto do seu cheiro, Serena?

Ela não respondeu.

-Já disse pareço perder o foco quando sinto seu perfume?

De novo, silêncio. Serena parecia ser feita de pedra.

-Acho melhor você respirar agora, senão vai acabar desmaiando.

Desta vez, a resposta foi quase imediata. Ela soltou a respiração lentamente, e ele abriu os olhos.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Ele analisando seus traços, ela tentando prever seu próximo movimento.

Ele queria subir a mão em suas costas, prender sua nuca, trazer o rosto dela para si e beijá-la. Era isso o que queria fazer.

Mas ao invés disso, a mão que a segurava entre os ombros voltou para sua cintura, girou-a até que ela ficasse de costas para ele, puxou-a para si até que ela estivesse encostada contra seu peito e respirou em seu cabelo.

-Acho que deveríamos dormir agora. Os bombeiros vão chegar aqui muito cedo.

Ela virou a cabeça minimamente em sua direção, hesitou por um segundo, depois voltou a olhar pra frente, descansando no travesseiro.

-Boa noite. – ele disse, e fechou os olhos.

-Boa noite. – ela respondeu com a voz um tanto perturbada.

Respirou fundo de novo, e o cheiro do perfume que já conhecia de cor o ajudou a relaxar novamente. Repetiu a ação mais duas ou três vezes e foi aos poucos se rendendo novamente ao sono.

Mas ainda percebeu quando a perna dela dobrou um pouco, aproximando seus corpos um pouco mais.

XxX

Darien acordou primeiro, com o barulho de gotas pesadas batendo violentamente contra o vidro. Abriu os olhos devagar e a primeira coisa que viu foram os fios dourados dos cabelos de Serena. O bicho dentro de seu estômago começou a rosnar de novo.

Mas talvez fosse por mais de um motivo. Talvez ele também estivesse com bastante fome.

Percebeu que sua respiração estava sincronizada com a dela. Sempre que ele expirava, ela expirava. Sempre que ele inspirava, ela inspirava, e assim por diante. Reparou também que o braço que mantinha por cima dela estava preso no lugar. O braço direito pequeno e delicado se enroscara no seu de tal forma que se ele tentasse movê-lo, o corpo inteiro dela o acompanharia. Ela abraçava seu braço como se estivesse se sustentando nele. Talvez de frio.

Talvez não.

Era tentador continuar ali, parado, ouvindo suas respirações sincronizadas, mas a tentação de ver sua reação quando ela acordasse e se encontrasse nessa situação era maior.

Levantou o braço levemente. Foi recompensado com um gemido de protesto.

Melhor ainda, ela se virou em sua direção, trouxe as cobertas mais para perto e se aninhou em seu peito, enrolando suas pernas às dele com mais força. Ainda dormindo, murmurou alguma coisa sobre "frio".

"É, frio, sei..."

Ao se virar na direção dele, ela havia libertado seu braço. Agora tinha o próprio braço esquerdo envolvendo o corpo, o direito dobrado na frente do peito. Seus dedos delicados se enroscaram na frente do moletom que Darien usava, trazendo-o mais para perto para que ela conseguisse esconder o nariz no tecido.

Com o braço agora livre, sua mão pôde passear livremente. Ou quase, com o tecido do moletom tão grosso entre seus dedos e a pele dela.

A pele dos _braços_, porque no mesmo instante lhe ocorreu que ela só estava de moletom e... Meias. Suas pernas gloriosamente desprotegidas e descobertas.

Sentiu-as tão deliciosamente macias e tão perigosamente enroscadas ás suas próprias, a única barreira entre suas peles a calça jeans que ele ainda usava.

Desceu a mão até a parte de trás do joelho delicado, enroscou os dedos lá e puxou a perna dela até seu quadril.

O calor que lhe subiu pela espinha quando ela, bem baixinho gemeu de contentamento o fez esquecer-se completamente do frio que deveria estar sentindo.

Aproveitou que a perna dela já se encontrava em uma posição... Favorável, ele rolou pelo colchão a cobriu o corpo pequeno da loira com o seu próprio, indo esconder o rosto naquele canto do pescoço dela que cheirava tão bem.

Ela pareceu acordar nesse momento.

Ele antecipou todos os tapas, os chutes e gritos. Mas não estava preparado para a reação real.

A mão que antes puxava o moletom dele para si agora estava dentro de seus cabelos, dando-lhe aquele carinho que fazia sua garganta seca, a perna livre unindo-se à outra que ele segurava firme em seu quadril. As costas arquearam-se em sua direção.

Mas o melhor, o melhor de tudo, o que fez sua mão apertar-se á perna dela com tanta força que ele tinha certeza de que deixaria uma marca foi o som que veio de sua garganta.

Um som que veio de dentro, da alma, do canto mais obscuro e que ela fazia questão de manter longe dele.

Aquele som que só poderia significar uma coisa: ela estava gostando. Muito.

Um gemido cheio, completo. Quase um grito reprimido.

Seu autocontrole já estava considerando abandoná-lo faz tempo. Com isso, ele lhe disse "adeus" e foi-se sem deixar rastro.

Ele levantou o rosto da curva do pescoço dela e capturou o lóbulo da orelha entre os dentes, e mordeu, só para ele mesmo gemer quando aquele som – seu novo som favorito no mundo – escapou dos lábios dela de novo.

-Você não está se comportando... – ela disse. A voz não passava de um sussurro ansioso.

-Você também não... Eu estava indo perfeitamente bem até você ficar... Com frio.

Ela de verdade riu.

Mas ele não estava muito interessado em seus risos agora. Claro, em outra ocasião deveria se lembrar de que ela parecia gostar de certas piadas, mas agora o que ele realmente, realmente queria era ouvir aquele som de novo. Do fundo do coração. Queria tanto que tinha vontade de morder-lhe a pele do pescoço.

E assim o fez.

Abriu a boca, prendeu uma bela porção de pele entre os dentes e apertou. E concluiu que o som de contentamento que ouviu dessa vez vinha da própria garganta, logo depois do dela.

Agora seria uma hora perfeita para levantar o rosto e beijá-la até que o mundo caísse ao seu redor. Estava 100% certo de que ela não o recusaria desta vez. Estava tão certo disso quanto estava certo de que seu nome era Darien.

Levantou o rosto e olhou-a. Os olhos azuis o olharam de volta, e um sorriso nasceu nos lábios convidativos.

E seu coração apertou.

Um sorriso singelo e inocente estampava seu rosto. Nada parecido com o sentimento de ansiedade e urgência que parecia queimar-lhe por dentro.

-Que foi? – ele perguntou, incapaz de conter o próprio sorriso.

-Nada. – ela continuou sorrindo e passou o dedo indicador pela lateral de seu rosto.

Ele suspirou.

-Dormiu bem?

Ela indicou que sim com a cabeça, olhando diferentes partes do rosto dele.

Quando a mão que ela mantinha em seu cabelo se movimentou o pousou em sua nuca, ele suspirou de novo.

-Se você não me parar, eu vou beijar você.

Ela prendeu os lábios entre os próprios dentes, como que os escondendo dele, os olhos brincalhões, esperando seu próximo movimento.

-Está me desafiando?

Os cantos de sua boca subiram levemente, o sorriso aos poucos voltando.

-Eu estou falando sério, não faça essa cara pra mim.

-Ela tentou esconder o sorriso, sem sucesso. Os lábios mantiveram-se curvados em um sorriso brincalhão e desafiador, mas as mãos dela caíram de seu cabelo e costas, indo parar imóveis ao lado do próprio corpo. As pernas começaram, lentamente, a se desenrolar de sua cintura.

-Não não não, não! – uma de suas mãos voou até o joelho dela, segurando no lugar. Ela não ofereceu resistência á mão dele. Deixou que ele posicionasse suas pernas de volta onde estavam, e levou as próprias mãos para o rosto dele, os dedos indicadores desenhando o contorno dos olhos, acariciando toda a extensão do rosto e acariciando levemente os lábios.

Ele fechou os olhos e suas mãos fizeram o caminho de volta para perto de seu rosto, nunca deixando de tocá-la. Dos joelhos, passearam levemente por toda a extensão da perna, demorando-se um pouquinho na parte baixa de sua cintura. Alcançou os cotovelos e agarraram-se a seus braços até chegar aos ombros, onde a mão esquerda afastou-se dela para apoiar-se no colchão, e a direita deslizou até a parte de trás do pescoço pequeno, levantando-a do colchão levemente, trazendo-a de encontro a si.

Ela não pôde evitar tombar a cabeça para trás com o movimento repentino dele. As mãos pequenas dela voltaram ao seu cabelo enquanto ele provava a pele que ia da base do pescoço até o queixo.

A respiração de ambos estava alta. Ele demorou-se um pouco mais no queixo, os lábios tão, tão próximos. Mas ele se recusava a cessar o som excitante e hipnotizante que vinha da garganta dela. Aqueles gemidos baixos, contidos, mas tão cheios de promessas, que lhe faziam cócegas ao ouvido. Se ele a beijasse agora, não sabia quanto tempo demoraria até que ele ouvisse aquele som outra vez.

Ela pareceu irritar-se ao senti-lo paralisar sobre si. As pernas apertaram sua cintura muito levemente. Se ele não estivesse prestando atenção, não teria notado. Um claro impulso, um convite para que ele continuasse o que estava fazendo.

Ele voltou à base do pescoço, apenas para recomeçar o caminho. Mordeu-a por duas vezes, provou-a levemente com a ponta da língua ao chegar novamente no queixo.

E prendeu o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes. O choque elétrico que lhe percorreu o peito e espalhou-se pelo corpo, fazendo os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem pareceu se estender até ela.

Mal terminou de provar-lhe o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua, ambos tremeram quando um barulho repentino, alto e irritante veio do lado de fora da porta, fazendo-os cair novamente no colchão e sobressaltarem-se.

Ao olhar na direção do barulho, ele distinguiu pelas cortinas a forma de uma espécie de máquina agarrando o tronco do coqueiro e lentamente removendo-o da frente da porta, fazendo o vidro tremer.

Ele suspirou irritado e voltou os olhos para Serena.

-Parece que estamos livres.

Ela sorriu de novo, e ele sorriu de volta ao notar nos olhos dela o mesmo desapontamento que estava sentindo.

Ela desenrolou as pernas do quadril dele e apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

Relutantemente, ele saiu de cima dela e a deixou sentar-se.

-Eu vou trocar de roupa. – ela disse e levantou da cama. Pegou as roupas onde as havia deixado na noite passada e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Ele deitou novamente na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Quase. Quase! Tão perto, até esses bombeiros idiotas com _timing_ horrível chegarem para atrapalhar.

Que inferno.

Levantou-se, tirou o moletom e vestiu a camisa que usara noite passada. Estava calçando os sapatos quando a porta do banheiro abriu e ela saiu, alisando a saia, tentando se livrar de pequenos amassados.

-Está pronta? Acho que eles já estão quase acabando. Aí nós podemos sair daqui e comer alguma coisa.

-Certo. Estou com fome! – ela riu.

Ele só teve tempo de sorrir de volta, quando alguém bateu no vidro.

-Filho?

Darien abriu a porta.

-Venham, já podem sair. Sua mãe está esperando por vocês lá dentro. – seu pai deu passagem para ele e Serena e foi resolver qualquer coisa com o bombeiro.

Darien guiou Serena para dentro de casa com uma mão às suas costas.

-Oh, meu filho! Venham, venham comer! Devem estar morrendo de fome! – Sua mão rodopiou de um lado para outro quando eles entraram pela porta da cozinha, tirando e colocando coisas na mesa.

Stacy e Jean estavam sentados á mesa de café da manhã, um de frente para o outro.

-Ah, aí estão! Venham, venham comer, está tudo uma delícia! – Stacy os convidou – Serena, sente-se aqui do meu lado! – e bateu na cadeira ao lado dela.

Serena sorriu e foi sentar-se ao lado de Stacy. Darien foi forçado a sentar ao lado de Jean, que ficou fazendo piadinhas sobre como apostava que não tinha sido tão ruim ficar preso na casa da piscina com _ela_. E cotoveladas na costela.

Ficou feliz quando Serena disse que estava tudo uma delícia, mas tinha que ir pra casa. Era uma desculpa para ele se levantar ao invés de enterrar um soco na cara do futuro cunhado quando ele reparou no decote de Serena e o parabenizou.

-Tem certeza que não quer ficar para almoçar, querida? Você sabe que é muitíssimo bem vinda! – sua mãe lhe disse ao abraçá-la na porta de casa.

-Obrigada, mas eu preciso mesmo ir. Andrew já deve estar se perguntando se eu estou mesmo bem.

-Oh, tudo bem. Mas volte mais vezes! Sua presença é muitíssimo agradável.

-Obrigada. A festa estava linda! Obrigada pelo convite.

-Oh, não seja por isso, meu bem. Vai deixá-la em casa, filho?

-Vou, depois acho que volto pra cá.

-Tudo bem. Dirija com cuidado!

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela e deu a volta quando ela entrou.

A viagem de sua casa até a casa de Andrew foi quase totalmente silenciosa, a não ser por trivialidades ditas aqui e ali.

-Então, quando é a sua competição? – ela perguntou.

-Daqui a duas semanas.

-Você não deveria estar treinando feito louco?

-Eu estou. Ontem e hoje seriam meus dias de folga, amanhã treino o dia inteiro.

-Hmm. – ela brincou com uma mecha do próprio cabelo – Está preocupado?

Ele riu.

-Não. Meu treinador está. Mas eu estou tranqüilo. Vai ser fácil.

-Bom... - ela sentou-se sobre os próprios joelhos e olhou pela janela – eu espero que você ganhe.

Ele olhou-a e sorriu. Como alguém tão pequena podia ser tão... Sexy?

Quando ele parou o carro em frente à casa do amigo, ela hesitou ao abrir a porta e descer do carro.

-Obrigada pela carona. E pelo convite. Foi... Interessante.

-Foi.

-Vejo você por aí, então.

Ela desceu do carro.

Ele esperou que ela entrasse em casa, mas antes que ela pudesse chegar à metade do caminho até a porta, deu meia volta e o olhou pela janela aberta.

-Você quer entrar? Estou me sentindo mal de mandar você sozinho de volta para o Jean. E você poderia me ajudar a explicar tudo pro Andrew.

Quando ele deu por si mesmo, já estava do lado de fora do carro, caminhando ao lado dela até a porta.

-Andrew? Estou em casa! – ela chamou ao entrarem.

-Acho que ele não está em casa.

-Hmm, esquisito.

Ela caminhou até a sala, colocou a bolsa no sofá e apertou o botão para ouvir as mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

-_Você tem 3 recados. _

_Beeep._

_-Anh, Andrew? É a Stacy_

-Deve ser o recado que ela deixou explicando tudo. – Darien opinou.

_-Só estou ligando pra avisar que Serena não vai poder ir pra casa hoje. Ela estava na área externa quando começou a chover, e uma árvore caiu e a deixou presa na casa da piscina. Ela está bem, só que não tem como sair, então ela vai passar a noite aqui, e me pediu pra te avisar. Minha mãe manda lembranças! Até mais!_

_Beeep._

_-Serena, é o Andrew. Só estou ligando pra avisar que ainda estou na casa da Mina, acho que vou passar a noite por aqui. Se a Rita ligar... Hmm, diga que eu estou dormindo e que pedi pra ninguém me acordar. Depois explico. Boa noite!_

_Beeep._

_-Sou eu de novo. Acabei de lembrar que eu achei o seu sutiã preferido. Chegou da lavanderia, no meio da minha roupa limpa. Será que dá pra parar de enfiar suas roupas sujas no meio das _minhas _roupas sujas? É nojento. _

_-Você não tem mais recados._

-Hã. O que Serpa que ele ficou fazendo até tarde na casa da Mina? – Serena se perguntou ao virar-se para a cozinha.

-Eu tenho uma idéia do que ele ficou fazendo. Era uma baita festa, e você viu a quantidade de garotas que pulou em cima dele quando ele chegou.

Ela o olhou.

-Será? Ora, mas ele está com a Rita!

-Que está viajando o tempo inteiro.

Serena deu de ombros.

-Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou ao abrir a geladeira e tirar um copo de água para si.

-Não, não quero nada. Na verdade eu acho que já vou indo.

Ela o olhou, os olhos surpresos.

-Ah. Ok, certo. Diga à sua mãe que eu agradeci de novo pelo convite.

-Eu digo.

Ele a olhou, a mão na maçaneta, a porta aberta. Ela o olhava com o mesmo olhar daquela manhã. E tudo o que ele mais queria no mundo era ouvir aquele som de novo.

-Darien? Ei, o que está fazendo aqui a essa hor- Andrew chegou nesse momento e encontrou a porta aberta.

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque Darien bateu a porta na sua cara com um estrondo e voltou para dentro, encosto Serena na parede e – oh, finalmente! – beijou-a como se ela fosse sumir no próximo minuto.

Ambos ignoraram as batidas exasperadas de Andrew na porta da frente.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Uhuul, mais um! É, eu sei, fui má, muito má de deixar vocês esperando tanto tempo e ainda por cima acabar numa hora dessas. Sinceramente, não ia acabar aí, mas alguma coisa me impediu de continuar. Sei lá. Pareceu certo parar por aí. Pelo menos por enquanto.**

**De novo, não posso prometer que vou postar novamente cedo. Vou sair de viagem e só volto pro meu computador ano que vem. *Snif***

**Mas vou me esforçar para pelo menos pensar na fic, na continuação. Pra falar a verdade, já tenho uma bela noção do próximo capítulo. Iei!**

**E quem, sabe, eu não apareço mais cedo do que o esperado. Tudo pode acontecer xD**

**Oh, eu sei. Sou uma bela de uma megera por ficar **_**tanto **_**tempo sem dar notícias. Mas culpem ao meu cérebro, que se recusava a pensar na fic e só ficava ligado em Crepúsculo (alguém já leu o livro? Ou os livros? Ou viu o filme? Estou total e completamente viciada no Edward *.* Apesar de meu cérebro **_**também**_** devanear sobre o corpo quente, imenso, musculoso e bronzeado do Jake. Uh.).**

**É isso, pessoal. Obrigada por tantas reviews e mil vezes obrigada pela paciência de vocês. Eu abuso, eu sei, mas agradeço do fundo o coração!**

**Um Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo maravilhoso pra todas (se tem algum homem lendo, desculpe. Mas a maioria do meu público é feminino xD)!**

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat'**

**P.S.: 17 Páginas. Nada mal!**

**P.P.S.: Se encontrarem erros de ortografia, desculpem. Escrevi muito rápido e se eu fosse revisar tudo, ia demorar ainda mais pra postar. E caso achem alguma frase que não faça sentido nenhum, é o site que às vezes corta algumas palavras e as coloca em outro lugar. **


	9. Exigências

**N.A.: As partes em itálico são lembranças, ou fatos passados. **

* * *

-... do que viemos treinando esse tempo todo. Calma e concentração. Calma e concentração.

Seu técnico ficava repetindo.

Não podia deixar de sorrir. A sensação familiar antes de uma competição agora lhe tomava os sentidos. O barulho das pessoas nas arquibancadas, o zum-zum-zum dos funcionários indo e vindo, aquela sensação de que o sangue está correndo um pouco mais rápido pelo corpo.

-... potencial para derrotá-lo. Tudo o que precisa fazer é...

Haveria atletas de outros países competindo. Mas ele e _Seya _eram os favoritos para o troféu.

Há. Que palhaçada.

-... concentrado. Mantenha-se concentrado, e a vitória é sua. Não fique pensando...

Estava um barulho danado. Seu técnico estava tão nervoso que não parava de andar pra lá e pra cá, repetindo tudo o que já havia dito antes.

-... inúteis ou que não são importantes agora. E por favor, não fique pensando naquela loirinha irmã do Andrew. Só vai atrapalhar você.

Á menção da "loirinha", Darien sentiu uma sensação esquisita correr-lhe pela espinha, fazendo-o desconectar-se por um minuto.

Fechou os olhos e as imagens vieram tão rápido à mente que ele não teve tempo de pensar.

_Fora engraçado ouvir Andrew batendo na porta, mandando-o abri-la de uma vez, perguntando qual era o problema dele. _

_Engraçado até que se tornou irritante. _

_Ele estava muito, muito dividido. De um lado havia Andrew, falando alto, batendo na porta, irritando-o mais a cada segundo. A vontade que tinha era de abrir a porta só pra mandar-lhe parar de gritar, e depois bater a porta na cara dele de novo. Estava com muita vontade de fazer isso. _

_Mas, por outro lado, todo o seu corpo e, sinceramente, 90 por centro de sua mente estavam concentrados no pequeno e delicado ser que ele prendera (não muito delicadamente, diga-se de passagem) contra a parede, nos braços enrolados ao seu pescoço, na perna esquerda enroscada à sua direita, os corpos imprensados tão juntos que o pano de suas roupas não movia um centímetro, não havendo espaço nem para fricção. Todas as suas células pareciam concentradas nas partes em que seu corpo tocava o dela. Especialmente seus lábios. Aah, o contato eletrizante de seus lábios encerrava o assunto. Andrew podia muito bem colocar a porta abaixo, se quisesse. Ele não ia sair dali._

_-Darien! Seu idiota, abra a porta! O que diabo você pensa que está..._

_Andrew se calou de repente. O silêncio foi confortador por mais ou menos... Cinco segundos, talvez._

_Ele se lembrara de que tinha a chave. _

_O barulho do molho de chaves balançando do outro lado da porta fez Serena ficar rígida embaixo dele. Os braços se desenrolaram do seu pescoço e as mãos pousaram em seu rosto, afastando-o dela. _

_-A-Andrew. Ele... Nós dois... – ela sussurrava, sem fôlego. Metade do cérebro dele cooperou, pensando que não seria muito agradável ter Andrew pegando-os naquela situação. A outra metade chamava-o de todos os nomes possíveis, mandando-o prendê-la contra a parede de novo. _

E de repente, lá estava. Aquela sensação de ansiedade que tomava seus sentidos e o fazia esquecer-se de tudo, menos de seu objetivo: vencer.

E hoje, ele venceria. Ah, se venceria.

_Uma terceira parte de seu cérebro, pequena, mas ativa, pareceu ser a única a pensar de maneira prática, e o fez esticar o braço e girar a tranca de cima bem na hora em que Andrew conseguira enfiar a chave na fechadura, mantendo-o preso do lado de fora. _

_O xingamento que Andrew proferiu não foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de puxá-la de volta para si pelo pescoço. O alívio quando seus lábios se tocaram novamente foi instantâneo._

Num piscar de olhos, ele já estava pulando dentro da água gelada da piscina, gritos eufóricos vindo das arquibancadas, os sons indo e voltando cada vez que ele emergia da água.

_Tudo pareceu sumir por um instante. Menos ela. Ela ainda estava – graças a Deus – muito sólida ali, de corpo colado ao seu. Uma das mãos havia voltado ao seu cabelo, a outra utilizava seu ombro como apoio, já que ele havia levantado-a do chão. _

Seus dedos atingiram a borda da piscina. Fez a volta e impulsionou as pernas contra o azulejo liso. Ouviu os gritos ao fundo.

_-Darien, deixe de palhaçada e abre essa porta! _

_As batidas de Andrew na porta só faziam-no querer a continuar a ignorá-lo. Na verdade, mal o estava ouvindo mais. Serena estava fazendo aquele som de novo. Bom._

Arriscou um olhar para os lados. Ninguém o alcançara. Bom.

_Ele fez o que pôde para chegar ainda mais próximo dela. E apesar de ele ter adorado os dedos que se apertaram em seu cabelo, o som de desconforto dela o fez recuar, hmm, dois centímetros, talvez. _

Outra virada. Bateu os braços e pernas o mais rápido que pôde, sentindo uma certa ardência pelo esforço excessivo. Arriscou mais uma olhada. Ainda não havia ninguém ao seu lado.

_Ele estava, nem tão aos poucos, perdendo o controle. Espalmou uma mão ao lado da cabeça dela para ter apoio, a outra tentava entrar no espaço inexistente entre as costas de Serena e a parede em que ele a apoiava. Não teve forças o suficiente para reprimir o gemido alto e claro quando ela arqueou as costas em sua direção, dando espaço para que a mão dele a abraçasse, conseqüentemente empurrando o corpo dele com o próprio torso. Mordeu o lábio inferior dela com um pouco mais de força que havia planejado. Ela não pareceu se importar._

Ouviu o sinal que indicava que estava a uma volta da vitória. O pensamento de conferir novamente quem estava ao seu lado passou por sua cabeça, mas ele resolveu ignorá-lo. Concentrou-se no número de braçadas e respirações. Tentou calcular quanto espaço havia entre ele e a borda da piscina.

_Nenhum. O espaço entre os corpos tornou-se nulo quando ele sentiu as pernas dela lhe envolverem o quadril, o braço direito arranhando-lhe as costas por baixo de seu braço esquerdo, o outro lhe agarrando pelo pescoço. Ele nem tinha noção de onde estavam os próprios braços e como estavam arranjados ao redor do corpo dela, só sabia que uma das mãos estava enrolada nos fios longos e louros e um aperto quase dolorido, a outra apertava a pele de uma das pernas. Estava completamente colado a ela. Andrew parara de gritar e bater na porta._

Tudo ficou em silêncio por um instante. E, como naqueles sonhos agonizantes, ele não conseguia bater os braços e pernas tão rápido quanto queria. Parecia que seu corpo movia-se em câmera lenta. E por mais que a ardência em seus pulmões lhe dissesse que ele estava a uma velocidade bastante acelerada, a impressão era de que o mundo inteiro se desacelerara. E ele era o mais lento de todos.

_Movendo-se por conta própria, sua mão direita puxou os fios loiros em direção ao chão, separando a boca delicada da dele, dispondo o pescoço branco e macio em frente a seus olhos. Quando ele avançou sobre a pele aveludada, a pele de ambos revoltou-se em um arrepio que os envolveu como se fossem um só. _

Faltava pouco agora. Ele podia sentir. Desligou-se do resto do mundo e esperou pelo fim da piscina. Estaria ali a qualquer momento. Mais uma vez resistiu á vontade de olhar para os lados para ver se alguém o alcançara. Saberia no final.

_-Espera... Espera.- Ele ouviu-a suspirar. Muito relutantemente levantou a cabeça daquele canto delicioso de seu pescoço e olhou-a nos olhos. O brilho que encontrou lá fez um sorriso presunçoso nascer em seus lábios. –Andrew. Ele vai entrar pela cozinha. Acho melhor você ir embora. – Ela agora dava pequenas batidinhas em seu braço, incentivando-o a se afastar._

Mesmo dizendo a si mesmo para não fazê-lo, ele virou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo. Distinguiu uma forma ao seu lado, uma forma que não estava ali antes. Seya. Em movimento, não conseguiu calcular se ele estava ao seu lado, na frente ou atrás. Droga.

_Ele olhou-a, longe de estar irritado. Agora que parara para ouvir, Andrew estava mesmo do outro lado da porta da cozinha, xingando, procurando a chave. Ele desenrolou a mão de seus cabelos, e ela desenrolou as pernas do quadril dele. Quando os pés dela tocaram o chão, ele a prensou de novo contra a parede, as mãos dessa vez nas laterais de seu rosto, descendo até o pescoço e voltando. _

_-Tudo bem. Mas eu volto. _

Ele aumentou a velocidade. Ou ao menos tentou. Quando levantou a cabeça para respirar, tomou mais ar do que das outras vezes.

_Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso simples, respirando fundo. Ela havia lhe dito para ir, mas os olhos pediam outra coisa. _

_-Não faça essa cara pra mim._

Com um impulso mais forte das pernas, sua mão de repente bateu contra a borda da piscina.

_Ele avançou sobre ela, delicadamente desta vez. Ela respondeu ao seu beijo com uma ternura que o fez querer abraçá-la de novo, recomeçando de onde pararam. Mas não o fez. Afastou o rosto do dela e a olhou mais uma vez. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa engraçada, inteligente ou romântica pra dizer, mas só conseguiu ficar olhando para o rosto dela._

_-Vai... – ela sussurrou quando Andrew deu um grito de comemoração quando achou a chave da cozinha. Ele caminhou até a porta, puxando-a pela mão. Enquanto ela silenciosamente abria a fechadura que ele havia trancado para impedir Andrew de entrar, ele reconsiderou agarrá-la de novo. Mas ela abriu a porta cedo demais, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. _

Seus dedos se encontraram com o azulejo da borda da piscina com uma força maior do que a necessária. Bem maior. E apesar da dor que fez sua mão latejar, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o placar enorme na parte da frente do ginásio para ver qual nome constava na posição de primeiro lugar.

_Ele desceu o degrau que separava a parte de dentro da casa do pátio e virou-se novamente para ela. Andrew se fez ouvir quando entrou em casa, gritando pelo nome dele. Ele pegou o rosto dela, roubou-lhe mais um beijo, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior até que ela protestasse de dor. Depois se virou e caminhou até o carro. _

Darien Chiba.

_Quando entrou no carro e olhou na direção a casa, ela já havia fechado a porta. Sorriu._

Logo atrás dele, o nome de Seya, com quase três segundos de diferença.

_Ligou o carro e deu a partida, se sentindo mais feliz do que lembrava ter se sentido em algum tempo. Repreendeu-se por sentir tanta felicidade. "Foi só um beijo. Nada demais.". Mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de sorrir. _

O estádio explodiu em um grito uníssono, seus torcedores e amigos comemorando sua vitória. Com o canto dos olhos, ele viu seu treinador pular do banco onde estivera sentado e erguer os braços em vitória. Darien nem se incomodou em olhar para o lado para ver a reação de Seya. Seus olhos varriam as arquibancadas, procurando uma pessoa em especial.

A maioria de seus torcedores eram alunos de sua faculdade, que compareceram em peso. Ele viu seus amigos, aproveitando a comemoração para abraçar de forma mais íntima qualquer garota que estivesse perto deles. Um pouco mais à direita, ele viu Stacy e Jean. Sua irmã estava em pé abraçando seu pai. Jean estava de braços cruzados ao lado dela, claramente desapontado com a derrota do conterrâneo.

_A última vez que ele não conseguira parar de sorrir só porque tinha _beijado_ alguém foi quando ele tinha 13 anos, quando conseguira encurralar uma amiga de Stacy (dois anos mais velha que ele) na festa de Natal na casa de praia e beijara-a até que os fogos estourassem no jardim. Aquela fora a última vez que beijara uma garota antes de perder a virgindade – uma semana depois. Ele estava de olho na amiga de sua irmã havia algum tempo, e o sentimento que lhe ocorreu quando conseguiu beijá-la era bem parecido com o que sentia agora... _

Sentados nos degraus acima de sua família, Andrew beijava alguém com uma cor de cabelo bem diferente da de Rita. Hmm. Ao lado dele, seu alvo. Ele quase não a vira. Estava quase sendo engolida pelas amigas que pulavam ao redor dela.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ambos sorriam ao mesmo tempo, e ele quase conseguiu ler seu pensamento...

_...Ele vencera._A festa de comemoração ia ser, inicialmente, no estádio da faculdade, caso ele vencesse. Bom, ele venceu, e Stacy e sua mãe o avisaram que a festa ia ser na casa deles. Aparentemente as duas haviam planejado a coisa toda na noite em que ele ficou preso na casa da piscina.

* * *

A próxima coisa que sabia, era que estava de banho tomado, vestido e cheiroso, na casa dos pais, onde tocava música alta. Todos os vizinhos haviam sido convidados, então ninguém parecia se incomodar.

Seu treinador também estava lá. Chegara mais tarde com a esposa e o enorme troféu que seu Tubarão havia lhe conseguido, fazendo mais alarde ainda. Darien não conseguia deixar de sorrir com a coisa toda.

-Convidei aquele frutinha do treinador do Seya para a festa, haha! Deviam ter visto a cara dele! Cheguei pra ele e falei... – ele colocou a mão no ombro de Darien e fez uma cara séria – "Ora, parabéns! Seu garoto foi... Bem. Todos da sua equipe estão convidados para a festa, é claro."

Todos na sala explodiram em risadas e deboches. É claro que ninguém da equipe alheia compareceu à festa.

Seu treinador o contara como ele ficou em vantagem durante toda a competição, mas que na última volta Seya conseguiu quase emparelhar com ele. Aparentemente era isso o que ele fazia: guardar energias para o final. Se Darien não estivesse com uma vantagem tão boa, talvez ele o tivesse alcançado, mas quando conseguiu chegar perto, já havia acabado.

-Bom, parabéns garoto. Fez por merecer. Hoje a noite é sua, vá festejar, está liberado. Ao Tubarão! – e o treinador ergueu a taça do champanhe que estivera tomando. Todos na sala gritaram e brindaram.

Ele olhou ao redor da sala.

Onde diabos estava Serena?

Depois que a vira nas arquibancadas, foi puxado pra fora da piscina e a perdera de vista.

Quando ele avistou Amy, uma de suas amigas, levantou-se para ir até ela e perguntar sobre Serena. No meio do caminho, no entanto, alguém colocou uma bebida com o cheiro muito, mito bom embaixo de seu nariz.

-Vamos lá, Tubarão. Vamos comemorar.

Uma das amigas de Stacy havia enrolado o braço ao dele, e o arrastava para uma sala que aparentemente ninguém estava usando. Engano seu. Quando ela abriu a porta, Stacy, mais quatro ou cinco de suas amigas, Andrew, com uma ruiva engatada em seu pescoço, e o resto de seus amigos estavam todos sentados em um tapete enorme, a mesa de bilhar de seu pai fora arrastada e esquecida em um canto perto da lareira.

-Vamos lá, você já perdeu três rodadas.

As "rodadas" eram de tequila, e os drinks de cheiro irresistível eram de chocolate.

Bom, uma ou duas rodadas não iam fazer mal.

* * *

Bom, estava quente ali.

Sua camisa já tinha ido pelos ares faz algum tempo, e mesmo assim, ele ainda estava com bastante calor.

Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas rodadas já havia tomado. E de quantos drinks de chocolate a amiga de Stacy – qual era o nome dela? – havia lhe preparado.

Olhou em volta.

Andrew e sua amiga ruiva estavam entretidos, conversando deitados sobre a mesa de bilhar. Seus amigos e as amigas de Stacy estavam tentando jogar poker. A própria Stacy não estava mais na sala, e ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto sair.

Decidiu dar uma volta ele também. Largou as cartas que estava segurando e se levantou. Quando ficou de pé, um de seus amigos gritou "Ao Tubarão!" de novo e todos beberam mais uma dose do que quer que seja que estavam bebendo agora. Ele vestiu a camisa e saiu.

Ele pensava que abrira a porta para a sala, mas saiu na área externa. Estava tudo mais calmo por ali, a música na era tão alta como na sala. Sua mãe estava sentada com as vizinhas, conversando sobre qualquer coisa.

Do outro lado da piscina, as amigas de Serena estavam sentadas na grama, conversando. Ele pensou em ir até elas perguntar sobre a loira, mas achou o caminho muito longo.

-Mamãe, por acaso viu Serena?

Sua mãe desviou os olhos das amigas e olhou para dentro da casa.

-Oh, querido, ela estava aqui agorinha. Eu a vi entrando com uns copos vazios na mão. Deve ter ido pegar mais bebidas. Porque não checa na cozinha?

E assim ele o fez. Entrou de novo na casa e caminhou até a cozinha.

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi Serena encostada ao balcão, um copo de qualquer coisa na mão. O impulso que teve de pular em cima dela foi contido quando ele viu que ela sorria, brilhantemente.

E não era pra ele.

Olhou para o outro lado do balcão em que ela estava encostada e seu sorriso morreu. Sentado em um dos banquinhos contando-lhe alguma história mirabolante, estava um colega de classe dele. Tom, ou algo assim

-... Antipático do que parecia. Você lê os livros do cara, e o idolatra. E quando o conhece, só quer dar um soco na cara dele, é um pouco estranho.

Ela sorriu ao comentário.

-Eu estava procurando você. – Darien resolveu interromper os sorrisinhos.

Serena desviou os olhos de Tom e voltou-se para ele. O sorriso que tinha nos lábios alargou-se um pouco, mas Darien não sentiu aquele... Calor que sentia quando ela sorria pra ele. Era mais um sorriso... Genérico, que ela daria para qualquer um que entrasse na cozinha.

-Não ia falar comigo? – ele perguntou.

-Bom, eu procurei você para lhe dar os parabéns, mas você não estava em lugar nenhum. E quando eu finalmente o achei, tinha uma... Moça espremendo um limão na sua boca. Tequila, eu acho. Achei melhor não interromper.

A amiga de Stacy – droga, qual era o nome dela?! - É, ela havia se oferecido para espremer os limões na boca dele.

Droga.

-Ah, bom, aquilo foi desconfortável.

-Ok. – ela sorriu para ele e voltou o olhar para Tom de novo. – Você deveria me ligar da próxima vez que ele estiver na cidade. Eu adoraria ficar com vontade de dar um soco na cara dele.

Tom pareceu entender a piada e riu com vontade, enquanto Serena abria mais um brilhante sorriso, todos os dentes perfeitamente brancos á mostra.

-Certo, como quiser, Serena. Eu vou cobrar! – ele se levantou, pegou três copos, arrumando-os como pôde entre as mãos. – Vejo você por aí. Parabéns de novo, Chiba.

Darien acenou com a cabeça e virou-se para Serena, enquanto Tom levava as bebidas de volta a quem quer que fosse.

-Onde você estava escondida esse tempo todo? – ele se aproximou dela

-Eu não estava escondida. Você é quem estava trancado na sala de jogos bebendo tequila da barriga daquela... Moça.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu não bebi tequila da barriga de ninguém. – Darien tirou os copos das mãos dela e se aproximou. – Na verdade, se eu fosse beber tequila da barriga de alguém, eu preferia que fosse você.

Ela o olhou nos olhos com um sorriso... Quase cínico.

-Ah, é mesmo?

-É. Você me parece bem mais... Apetitosa do que aquelas... Moças, como você diz.

Ele já havia dito isso para outras garotas. Mas duvidada que algum dia tivesse falado tão sério.

Quando ela virou o rosto para o lado, tentando (e conseguindo) parecer indiferente, ele tocou-lhe o queixo, e a fez virar o rosto para ele.

-Está com ciúmes?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se ponderasse a pergunta.

-Surpreendentemente, não.

Ele só ficou olhando-a, um pouco desapontado.

-E porque não?

-Bom, acho que eu já esperava que algo assim acontecesse.

-Mesmo depois da última visita que eu fiz à sua casa? – ele sorriu, quase que implorando uma reação positiva.

-Ah, bom. – ela sorriu para ele, sincera. – Eu acho que você não iria se privar de comemorar sua vitória com outras garotas só por causa daquilo, não é?

-E se eu não quiser comemorar mais com ninguém?

-Eu vou achar estranho. Vou dizer que abduziram você e colocaram um E.T. no seu lugar. – ela riu da própria piada.

-Por quê?

-Ora... Bom, você não é exatamente o tipo de cara que se... Priva de certas coisas só porque beijou alguém, não é? Eu sei disso, e nunca iria exigir isso de você. Deixe de besteiras.

Ele só ficou olhando-a quando ela largou os copos em cima da bancada e suavemente envolveu-o em um abraço. Amigável demais.

-Parabéns por hoje. Estávamos todos torcendo por você. Andrew fez um vídeo, você deveria assistir depois.

Quando ela o soltou, estava sorrindo. Deu-lhe três tapinhas no ombro, pegou os copos da bancada e saiu da cozinha, cumprimentando uma cozinheira que entrava na hora.

Ele ficou parado ali, pensando no que acabara de acontecer.

Ele deveria estar se sentindo muito, muito realizado. Que sorte! Serena era a primeira mulher que nem sonhava em exigir nada dele. Mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera entre os dois.

Ela também não lhe disse que o que tinham acabava ali. Ao contrário, tinha sorrido para ele de uma forma como nunca havia sorrido antes. Sem aquele desprezo costumeiro, mas também sem todas aquelas emoções fortíssimas borbulhando dentro dela. Um sorriso simpático, alegre, sincero e amigável.

E ele odiava isso.

Odiava tanto que sentiu sua mão se fechar em um punho sobre a bancada.

Ele não queria os sorrisos amigáveis. Ele queria os sorrisos cheios de paixão, desejo e loucura. Os sorrisos a que ele estava acostumado. Queria os sorrisos cúmplices, carinhosos e ternos. Sorrisos que ele ainda estava batalhando para conseguir.

E ele não queria que ela não exigisse nada dele. Queria que ela sentisse um ciúme louco todas as vezes que alguma outra mulher fosse falar com ele. Assim como ele sentia a cada vez que algum idiota se aproximava dela. Qualquer um.

Ele queria que ela ficasse pensando nele à noite. Que ficasse arquitetando maneiras de vê-lo "casualmente". Queria que ela desejasse que ele fosse só dela, e de mais ninguém.

Ele não queria ninguém tocando-o. Só ela. Não queria sentir o cheiro de mais ninguém. Só o cheiro dela.

Não queria os beijos de mais ninguém.

Só os beijos dela.

Levantou os olhos da bancada para olhar a cozinheira, que colocava um prato com seu sanduíche favorito em sua frente.

-Parabéns, Príncipe! Nós estamos todos muito contentes e orgulhosos de você! – e estalou-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Darien sorriu á visão do sanduíche de três andares com o molho que adorava desde criança.

Pensaria em como dobraria Serena depois. Agora ele precisava comer.

* * *

Andrew entrou na sala, olhando para a porta que se fechara atrás dele como se tivesse alguma coisa escrita na madeira maciça.

-Tudo bem com você? – Darien perguntou quando viu o amigo cambalear até uma poltrona.

-Ei, aí está você. Aquela amiga de Stacy está te procurando... Esqueci o nome dela.

Darien revirou os olhos e tomou mais um gole do milkshake de chocolate que estava tomando.

-Bom, eu estou aqui. Mas não precisa se apressar em contar isso a ela.

-Está te enchendo, huh?

Ele preferiu não responder.

-E você? Quem é aquela ruiva?

-Kat? Uau, cara! É uma amiga de Mina. Prima dela, na verdade. Eu a conheci na festa, lembra? Ah, não, você não estava lá. Ela é tão... uau.

Darien ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-E a Rita?

Andrew suspirou.

-Rita é um tópico complicado. Você sabe o quanto eu a venero. Ou venerava, tanto faz. Mas isso de ela ficar viajando pelo mundo, nunca parar em um lugar só... Ela nem tem um endereço fixo! E todas as vezes que ela volta, só sabe falar do próximo lugar para onde vai. Parece que eu nem existo.

-Já conversou com ela?

-Só podemos conversar quando ela liga. Eu não tenho nenhum telefone para alcançá-la.

Darien sentiu-se feliz. Fazia dois anos que via Andrew se alegrar e sofrer por todas as vezes que Rita chegava, só para partir de novo. Era uma moça encantadora, três anos mais velha que Andrew. Experiente, bonita, esperta, bondosa e simpática. Mas seu espírito curioso e desbravador – e a enorme quantia de dinheiro que seu avô rico deixara para ela quando ela completou 11 anos – faziam com que ela não conseguisse manter os pés fixos em um só lugar. Tinha que conhecer o mundo todo. Todo mesmo. Com 26 anos, Rita já conhecia todo o continente Americano, a Europa inteira, metade da Ásia. Agora estava se concentrando na África.

-E como foi que _Kat _conseguiu desviar o seu pensamento de Rita para ela?

-Ela nem tentou, na verdade. Estava lá na festa da Mina, lendo um livro. Sério, o salão de festas estava para vir abaixo com tanta música e gente maluca, e ela estava sozinha, escondida atrás de um arbusto, enrolada em uma manta, lendo um livro.

-Qual livro?

-MacBeth.

Darien ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ela estava conseguindo ler uma tragédia elisabetana no meio da rave de Mina?

-Também não sei como. Mas ela estava. Eu passei muito tempo perto da caixa de som, meu ouvido estava zunindo. Ainda bem, porque se eu não precisasse de um pouco de silêncio, não a teria conhecido. E eu gostei de conhecê-la, de verdade.

-Aposto que sim.

Andrew sentou-se na cadeira de frente pra ele.

-Não, você não entende. Nós mal nos beijamos ainda. Só hoje, quando você ganhou, porque eu agarrei a coitada. Não é assim.

-Bom, parecia ser _assim _há uma hora, quando estávamos jogando poker.

Andrew sorriu.

-Talvez as coisas estejam caminhando para ser assim. Mas ainda não são.

Darien encostou a cabeça no descanso da cadeira.

As coisas também ainda não eram _daquele jeito _com Serena. Mas ele queria que fossem.

Deus, como ele queria que fossem!

Mas tudo o que ela fazia era dar-lhe beijos no rosto e não cobrar nada dele.

Nada.

-É bom sabe, quando você acha alguém que te faça olhar pros lados. – Andrew disse, lá do lugar dele.

-Como assim?

-Eu estava bem satisfeito como estava. Não me importava que Rita viajasse o tempo todo. Todos fazem sacrifícios, e não é como se eu tivesse tempo de sobra para ela, com a faculdade, e o trabalho e tudo o mais. Mas quando conheci a Kat, vi que sentia falta de alguém do meu lado, pra me fazer companhia. Sabe, dividir a rotina. Tá, eu ainda não divido a minha rotina com ela, exatamente, mas estou pensando seriamente em começar.

Darien olhou pra ele.

-Você está falando que nem mulherzinha.

Ele riu alto.

-É, é verdade. Devo estar um pouco mais bêbado do que pensei. – Andrew desceu da poltrona onde estava sentado e se jogou no chão, braços abertos.

-O que você está fazendo?

-O tapete é muito gostoso. Faz massagem nas costas. Você devia tentar.

Darien olhou para o tapete e ponderou. Uma massagem nas costas agora seria legal.

Largou o copo de milk-shake na mesa de leitura e imitou o amigo.

E não é que ele estava certo? O tapete fazia _mesmo _uma massagem esquisita nas costas.

-Acho que você está certo. É legal olhar pros lados de vez em quando – Darien disse ao amigo, olhando pro teto.

-É. Você deveria tentar.

* * *

Darien olhou pra cima e contemplou a fraca luz âmbar.

Talvez não fosse tão difícil. Ele era um atleta, afinal.

Apoiou as mãos no muro baixo e deu um impulso. Logo estava de pé sobre o muro de concreto, equilibrando-se par não cair. O próximo passo era um tanto complicado. Tinha que dar um pequeno salto para alcançar o parapeito superior de uma janela do primeiro andar. Depois era só usar o apoio de plantas como degraus.

E foi o que fez. Contou até três, mirou e deu o tal salto. Seus dedos agarraram o parapeito da janela onde estava mirando. Depois subiu pela parede, usando os pequenos apoios para os vasos de plantas para firmar o pé.

Com um impulso final, ele logo estava sentado na janela coberta por uma fina cortina branca. E sem fazer nenhum barulho, derrubar nada ou se machucar, como sempre acontecera antes!

Olhou para o lado de dentro do quarto conhecido. As luzes estavam apagadas, só o brilho de um suave abajur perto da porta iluminava o ambiente, fracamente. Estava tudo arrumado e em seu lugar.

Ele passou os pés para dentro e se pôs de pé. A luz fraca não o deixava distinguir muita coisa, mas ele viu o contorno dela debaixo das pesadas cobertas. Estava, realmente, um frio de congelar os ossos, e o aquecedor ao fazia muito por ele, de pé ali na janela, com o vento frio bagunçando seus cabelos.

Ele fechou a janela, e as cortinas voltaram a ficar quietas. Sem o barulho do vento, o quarto pareceu silencioso demais.

Darien olhou novamente para onde a cama ficava.

Tinha a aparência macia e confortável, seus lençóis brancos com detalhes florais convidavam-no a deitar, só um pouquinho.

O colchão era grande o bastante para acomodar três pessoas, uma ao lado da outra. E ele sabia que era bem confortável. Já havia deitado lá.

Com a pessoa errada, infelizmente.

Ele descalçou os sapatos e caminhou até a lateral da cama, onde apenas alguns fios de cabelo e a ponta dos dedos de uma mão estavam à vista, o resto do corpo todo escondido pelo edredom. O relógio da cabeceira marcava 2:37 da manhã.

Livrando-se da própria jaqueta, ele gentilmente sentou ao lado do corpo adormecido no colchão e descobriu o rosto.

Engraçado como ele tinha esse impulso, de ficar olhando pra ela o máximo de tempo que podia. Então foi o que fez. Ficou lá sentado ao lado dela, olhando-a dormir, perguntando-se porque estava tão feliz em contar a respiração dela.

Com muito cuidado, Darien passou o dedo indicador pelo contorno do rosto delicado e baixou os lábios até a orelha direita dela.

-De que me adianta toda essa liberdade...

Ela acordou e olhou-o, sobressaltada.

-Meu Deus, você está tentando me matar?

Ele riu.

-Essa seria a última coisa que eu pensaria em fazer.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Que horas são? – ela esticou o pescoço para olhar o relógio na cabeceira.

-Quase três da manhã.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-E o que você está fazendo no meu quarto às três da manhã?

Ele sorriu, divertido com o que a pergunta implicava. Ela sorriu ao entender o que ele pensava.

-Você me entendeu. Pare de pensar besteiras.

-Bom, você ainda não me deu parabéns. Eu ganhei uma competição super importante hoje, afinal.

O cenho da loira se franziu.

-É claro que parabenizei você. Na casa da sua mãe, não lembra?

-Ah, sim, claro. – Ele tirou uma mecha loira que caia em frente aos olhos azuis. – Mas não é o tipo de parabéns que eu esperava...

-Você está ficando muito mal acostumado.

Ele só sorriu ao comentário. Estava mesmo.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, coçou os olhos e depois olhou para ele, curiosa

-E então? Como é que foi? Venceu por pouco ou já estava no papo? Você não me contou nada disso ainda.

-Eu queria dizer pra você que venci com um pé nas costas, mas você estava lá, então é melhor não ficar me exibindo. Confesso que foi difícil.

-Eu não entendo muito de natação, mas deu pra ver que você estava na frente o tempo todo, só nos dois últimos minutos é que o Seya conseguiu alcançar você.

-É, eu tive essa impressão. Quando se está lá, não dá pra saber ao certo. Mas eu tinha a impressão que estava na frente.

Ela escutou tudo o que ele tinha a dizer. Sobre a competição, sobre a festa, sobre tudo. E ele ouviu tudo o que ela lhe contou sobre como todos estavam ansiosos na arquibancada, e como o treinador dele já estava deixando todo mundo com vontade de dar um soco nele, de tão nervoso que estava. Contou também sobre Andrew, e como ela achava que ele terminaria com a Rita de uma vez.

A próxima coisa que sabia, é que estava deitado embaixo dos cobertores, os olhos muito pesados, enquanto os próprios dedos passeavam pelo cabelo dela, que estava bastante quieta, deitada de costas para ele.

E depois ele estava dormindo, com a cabeça descansando sobre um travesseiro cheirando à amaciante, o braço direito jogado sobre a cintura fina de Serena.

* * *

**Heeeey!**

**Há! Mais um. **

**Viu? Eu disse que voltava, haha. Eu demoro, folks, mas eu não os abandono. **

**E aí? Gostaram desse? **

**Espero reviews, amores. **

**E não se preocupem. Enquanto vocês lêem isso, estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo. Sério mesmo, quero ver se consigo postar o outro mais rapidamente xD **

**É isso meus amores! Não me abandonem. Eu sou má, mas eu sempre volto, huhu!**

**Beeijos a todos,**

**Nat'**

**P.S.:Perdoem quaisquer erro de ortografia. Eu ia revisar, mas resolvi postar logo, antes que me desse preguiça e eu deixasse pra amanhã xD E já sabem, frases cortadas e coisas completamente fora do sentido, culpem o site, q faz isso de vez em quando. Qualquer dúvida, eu terei prazer em responder. o//**

**P.P.S.: REVIEEEEEWS!!!**


	10. Entregue

Diferentemente da grande maioria das pessoas, Darien não ficava irritado quando se encontrava em um engarrafamento.

Pelo contrário. Era o tempo em que ele se permitia ouvir suas músicas favoritas sem se sentir culpado por não estar estudando ou treinando, ou preocupado em parecer lindo para as garotas ao redor (não que ele _precisasse _tentar parecer lindo)_. _

Era no engarrafamento que ele parava para pensar e avaliar alguns aspectos de sua vida. Avaliava o que precisava melhorar, o que já estava bom, o quão perto estava de alcançar objetivos não tão importantes, como convencer Stacy a colocar o nome do primeiro filho dela em homenagem a ele.

E hoje não era diferente.

Estava chovendo. Nada que fosse causar uma inundação ou deixar alguém ilhado fora de casa, mas estava chovendo o bastante para deixar você molhado em poucos segundos se desprotegido. Era hora do rush, de uma sexta-feira. Pessoas da cidade toda decidiram dizer "não" ao transporte público e tirar o carro da garagem para, talvez, ir a um bar depois do trabalho, ou dar aquela escapadinha antes da hora, ou tirar o fim de semana para viajar. O caso é: a cidade estava lotada de veículos barulhentos e poluentes.

Para incrementar a situação, um caminhão com um enorme carregamento de açúcar derrapou na saída do viaduto principal, bloqueando a pista. Ninguém entra, ninguém sai. Pelo menos até os policiais organizarem tudo.

No momento Darien escutava a um rock leve, não muito alto, do estilo _sing along_ e observava a água bater contra os vidros, enquanto um pequeno rio açucarado corria por entre os pneus de seu carro.

Fora um dia bom.

Depois que ele dormira ao lado da loira na cama macia, tivera um sono como não se lembrava de ter há tempos. Um sono pesado, sem sonhos. Não acordou nenhuma vez durante a noite, e pouco se moveu. Praticamente morreu para o mundo ao redor da cama.

Quando finalmente acordou, às dez da manhã seguinte, sentia-se disposto, descansado e relaxado. Os músculos que geralmente doíam pelo esforço na água estavam macios como os de um bebê, nenhum sinal de desconforto.

Ele abriu os olhos quando ouviu uma algazarra vindo da direção da janela. Sentou-se na cama e percebeu que Serena não estava ao seu lado. Olhou para a janela aberta de novo quando ouviu risadas. Levantou-se e chegou perto.

-..._cabe aí, Serena. E além do mais, aquilo pode pegar fogo. Ponha ali, é contra o vento. _

_-É, tudo bem, mas se a Sra. Mirtes vier reclamar do cheiro, você lida com ela. _

_-Se ela vier reclamar, nós a convidamos._

E mais risadas.

Darien desviou os olhos e acabou encontrando o próprio reflexo no espelho perto do guarda roupa. Passou as mãos pela camisa amarrotada e pelo cabelo assanhado.

Ao sair do quarto para ir ao encontro dos donos da casa, passou pelo banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes com a escova que presumira ser de Serena – ela não se importaria, não é?

-...de Deus, isso 'tá pesado! Pára de ficar andando de um lado pro outro!

-Mas não pode ficar ali, senão o cheiro vai todo pro meu quarto!

-É só você fechar a janela. Ei, Darien, dormiu bem? – Andrew perguntara ao avistá-lo, um sorriso enorme no rosto, enquanto carregava uma mesa com Serena.

-Ah, bem. O que vocês estão fazendo?

-Nós estamos fazendo um churrasco de comemoração! Vem ajudar. – Andrew disse, aquele sorriso estranho ainda em seu rosto.

-Isso. – Serena largou o lado da mesa que estivera segurando, fazendo-a cair com um baque no chão – Você o ajuda com as coisas pesadas. Eu vou procurar umas toalhas.

Ela veio caminhando na direção dele, massageando as mãos. Ao contrário do que ele imaginava, ela nem olhou para ele, e ia passando direto, em direção à porta de entrada dos fundos, quando ele segurou seu braço.

-Bom dia.

Ela levantou um rosto e lhe ofereceu um sorriso genérico.

-Bom dia.

-Andrew sabe que dormi aqui? – ele aproximou o rosto minimamente do dela, sentindo o cheiro característico que o agradava tanto.

-Sabe, ora. Só não sabe que você, muito descaradamente, escalou a janela do meu quarto. Ele pensa que você veio buscar um tênis e acabou dormindo no sofá do escritório.

-Ele não foi lá conferir?

-Ele ia, mas aí a Rita ligou, e é por isso que estamos fazendo uma festa de comemoração.

-Ah, sei. Ela vai voltar de novo, é? – ele começou a caminhar com ela para a cozinha.

-Hmm, não. Não dessa vez. Pelo contrário. Ela ligou, dizendo que ia ficar mais dois meses no Egito. Aí Andrew terminou com ela.

Ele parou onde estava.

-O quê?

-É. Desde que ele conheceu a prima da Mina, a Kat, ele está encantado com ela.

-É, eu percebi. Ela está encantada com ele também?

Serena sorriu ao abrir a porta do armário dobre a geladeira, procurando toalhas de mesa.

-Está, acho que sim. Mina me disse que ela anda muito distraída ultimamente. Isso geralmente é um sinal de encanto.

Ela fechou as primeiras portas e abriu outras duas.

-E você? – ele perguntou.

-Eu o quê?

-Anda distraída ultimamente?

Quando Serena desceu da cadeira em que estava em pé, segurando duas toalhas de mesa cor de marfim, olhou-o interrogativa.

-Como assim?

-Você disse que distração era um sinal de encanto. Você anda distraída?

Ela franziu o cenho e curvou os lábios no mais simples dos sorrisos.

-Não, acho que não. Que pergunta.

Ele já estava ficando irritado com isso.

-E porque não?

-Ora, sei lá. Pelo mesmo motivo que não estou usando um boné. Simplesmente não estou.

-Você parecia encantada quando ficamos presos na casa da piscina.

Ela o olhou.

-Você tem tocado bastante nesse tópico. O que foi? Não achou mais ninguém pra se trancar lá?

-Eu não procurei, na verdade.

-Então está sendo bobo. Só ontem, na sua festa, havia uma tonelada de garotas implorando por um único olhar seu. Só não aproveitou porque não quis. – Ela estava para sair de novo, mas ele fechou a porta.

-Eu estava ocupado olhando pra você.

Ela apoiou uma das mãos na cintura.

-Bom, por mais lisonjeiro que isso seja, eu não acho que você deva concentrar suas atenções em mim. As outras podem se sentir rejeitadas.

-Isso é problema delas, não?

-Não será quando você enjoar de mim. Aí você vai ver, vai se arrepender de não dar atenção a elas.

-E quem é que disse que eu vou enjoar de você? – ele se desencostou da porta.

Ela o olhou como se ele não estivesse fazendo sentido nenhum.

-Darien, por favor, eu conheço você. E, é sério, não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu já disse que não espero nada de vo-

-É, eu sei, não espera nada de mim, você já disse. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para o lado.

-O que foi? Você está estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Olhando de novo para ela, achou-a analisando seu rosto, uma expressão quase preocupada.

Sorriu.

-Não. Estou bem, obrigado por se preocupar.

Desencostou-se da bancada da pia, pegou o rosto dela com a mão direita e roubou um beijo rápido, ao que ela reagiu levantando os ombros e piscando confusa quando ele a soltou.

-Me diga no que é que eu posso ajudar.

-Anh... Leve isso até o Andrew, por favor. E ajude-o por lá.

Ele sorriu, pegou as toalhas que ela estendia, abriu a porta e caminhou na direção do pequeno quintal. Andrew estava segurando o telefone sem fio entre o ouvido direito e o ombro, as mãos ocupadas despejando gelo dentro de um freezer.

-Ótimo, então. Chame quem quiser. Até mais. Darien, me ajude aqui, pegue o telefone.

Ele andou até o amigo e tirou o telefone de seu ombro.

-Já soube do milagre. Como se sente.

Andrew o olhou com um sorriso e suspirou fundo.

-Livre, amigo. Livre como um pássaro.

-Meus parabéns. Já estava na hora de você dar um pé nela. Muito legal e tal, mas não era pra você.

-Exato.

-Então. Resolveu dar uma festinha, é?

-Bom, é. Encare como um _after_ da sua festa ontem. Todo mundo ainda está no clima, então vamos aproveitar.

-Sei. Você quer é uma desculpa pra ficar perto da Kat.

-E você só quer uma desculpa pra ficar perto da Serena.

Os dois amigos se olharam, desconfiança e divertimento nos olhos de ambos.

-Não tem nenhum tênis seu aqui. E eu duvido muito que você tenha dormido no sofá gelado do escritório.

Darien só olhou para o melhor amigo, esperando a conclusão.

-Ela ficou com vergonha de dizer que você escalou a janela dela. Vou te dizer, estou surpreso que ela não tenha de colocado pra fora a sapatadas.

Ele não conseguiu controlar o sorriso.

-Eu disse que eventualmente, ela se acostumaria comigo.

-É, ok. Mas eu peço que não escale mais a janela dela. Eu tive que bater em todos os que já tentaram, e eu realmente não quero bater em você.

-Ok, ok.

-Mas e então, como andam as coisas com ela? Você ainda é o idiota machista que ela odeia? Ela costumava chamá-lo assim, sabia?

-Bom, acho que não sou mais um idiota machista. Talvez só um idiota.

-Se eu não conhecesse Serena o suficiente pra saber que ela sabe se defender, eu diria pra você não chegar perto dela. Mas pelo visto ela consegue lidar com você direitinho, bem como eu previ.

-Eu não sei o que é. De verdade. Não sei o que ela tem, essa sua irmã. Acreditaria se eu dissesse que não consigo parar de pensar nela?

Andrew levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Não, na verdade não. Acho que você nunca passou mais do que dois dias pensando na mesma garota desde os 14 anos.

-É, eu sei. Mas é sério. Eu não paro de pensar nela. E, de verdade, eu não sei se gosto ou não gosto de pensar nela.

Andrew terminou de esvaziar o grande saco de gelo dentro do freezer e lhe deu duas batidinhas nas costas.

-É, amigo. Bem vindo.

Darien o olhou.

-Bem vindo a o quê?

-Sei lá. A esse lugar estranho que caras como nós caem sem nem perceber. É horrível. Você vai gostar.

Não foi bem uma festa, por assim dizer. Foi mais uma reunião de amigos que perdeu o controle. O eu inicialmente iria ser um almoço feito no quintal tornou-se num piquenique improvisado, com lasanha de microondas, salgadinhos de supermercado, dois bolos de padaria e quinze pizzas entregues em 32 minutos. Ou seja, grátis.

Foi até agradável. 20 pessoas sentadas em toalhas estendidas ao redor do quintal gramado, usando guarda-sóis como fonte de sombra.

Andrew se certificara de pegar o menor guarda sol, para que ele pudesse se espremer com Kat sob sua sombra, em um cantinho perto do muro. E Darien se certificara de pegar o maior, para que ele pudesse se estender na maior toalha (que ele roubara de Kevin) ao lado de Serena e que ela tivesse espaço o suficiente para deitar ao lado dele.

O resto da festa parecia entretido o bastante sob seus próprios guarda sóis. Eventualmente, Serena sairia do lugar dela e passava alguns minutos dividindo a toalha com as amigas, mas sempre voltava, geralmente acompanhada, porque o lugar que Darien havia escolhido era o mais perto da geladeira.

Quando o sol começou a se precipitar a oeste, a música diminuiu de volume, de tom e de voz. Os amigos que não gostavam de sossego foram embora, dando espaço a quem gosta de respirar fundo e sentir o cheiro de grama úmida de orvalho.

No fim, Andrew e Kat já estavam contando estrelas, perdidos sobre sua toalha, falando tão baixo que ninguém os ouvia. Os dedos podiam ser vistos se entrelaçando de vez em quando. Uma das amigas de Serena, uma morena alta dos olhos verdes, até que tentou, mas no fim também acabou seduzida – ou dragada – pelas histórias de Kevin sobre os acampamentos em que ele era Capitão-Chefe.

Mina e Rey trocavam confidências e fofocas que ainda repercutiam da festa em que Andrew conhecera Kat.

Conseqüentemente, Serena se via compelida a voltar para a companhia de Darien, que permanecia deitado, olhando para o céu onde, aos poucos, uma ou duas estrelas começavam a despontar, acalmando-o, impedindo-o de se mover dali.

-Acho que sou uma boa companhia, afinal. – ele disse, quando ouviu-a sentar-se ao seu lado novamente.

Ela não respondeu.

-Entediada?

-Não, até que não. Foi um dia movimentado. Só estou preocupada que a bagunça sobre toda pra mim, no final.

-Se sobrar, eu ajudo você.

-Bom, não espere nada em troca, a não ser um sorriso e um obrigado. – ela se deitou ao lado dele, olhos fechados, cabelos esparramados na toalha. Ele virou-se para a esquerda e encontrou seu rosto.

-Que tipo de sorriso?

-Um sorriso, Chiba.

-Me dê uma amostra grátis.

Ela virou a cabeça para a esquerda e olhou-o, a expressão em um simples curvar de lábios, que ele imitou.

-Viu? Não é tão difícil.

-Não, não é.

Quando ele continuou a olhá-la, ela franziu o cenho.

-O que foi?

-Nada, eu só gosto de olhar pra você.

-Sabe, eu ainda não entendo isso. Porque você gosta de olhar pra mim?

-Não sei. Acho que o fato de você ser linda ajuda.

E, novamente, ela curvou os lábios em um daqueles sorrisos genéricos que ele tanto desgostava. Um sorriso que ela ofereceria a qualquer um na rua. Impessoal, quase de fachada.

-O quê?

-Eu ainda procuro o motivo de você, Darien Chiba, garanhão veterano, rei dos reis, que sabe que pode ter praticamente qualquer uma, está tão empenhado em me agradar.

-Vai ver eu goste de desafios.

-Sim, mas porque eu?

-Não sei. Juro, eu não sei. Há algo em você.

-O que? – ela estava mais séria de repente, os olhos ávidos nos seus, a expressão curiosa por uma resposta.

-Bom – ele virou o corpo inteiro na direção dela –Primeiro, tem os seus olhos. Eles são incríveis, você sabe.

-Você nunca reparou neles antes.

-Eu gosto do seu cabelo. Não sei por que, eu nunca liguei para o cabelo de nenhuma mulher antes.

Ela não desviou os olhos do rosto dele quando ele tocou os fios loiros.

-Acho que não preciso dizer que tenho uma adoração especial por estes. – os dedos dele encontraram os lábios dela, que se curvaram em um sorriso tímido, mas genuíno – Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir porque é que você tem gosto de chocolate.

-Eu não tenho gosto de chocolate, isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

-Pode ser que seja. Eu nem me importo mais, pra falar a verdade.

Ela continuou a olhá-lo, como se quisesse decifrar um código impresso em seu rosto.

-Eu só queria que você confiasse mais em mim.

-Desde que conheço você, já o vi com umas quinze mulheres diferentes penduradas em seu pescoço. Você não sabia meu nome até algumas semanas atrás, e de repente cismou que quer me beijar todas as vezes que estamos sozinhos. Me desculpe por ser um pouco desconfiada.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas diante à declaração, fazendo-a assumir uma expressão desafiante, como quem o convida a contestar o que ela disse.

-É. Olhando por esse ângulo, eu também ficaria desconfiado.

-Obrigada.

Ela fechou os olhos e acomodou a cabeça de modo mais confortável sobre a toalha. Suspirando fundo, ele quase podia ver o sono chegando aos poucos.

-Eu também gosto do seu nariz. É um nariz muito agradável de olhar.

-Hmm , obrigada.

-Gosto do seu pescoço. – ele tocou o pescoço com a ponta dos dedos e viu a pele levantar em arrepio – e adoro suas mãos. E adoro sentir que suas mãos me adoram também.

Se ela estava ouvindo ou não, ele não sabia. Os olhos mantinham-se fechados, a respiração regular.

-Me diga o que fazer – ele sussurrou contra os dedos finos.

-Hmm, acho que você já fez o suficiente, na verdade... – ela sussurrou de volta – Talvez agora dependa mais de mim.

-Talvez.

Os dedos que ele capturou entre os seus não fizeram esforço nenhum para escapar. Ele sorriu quando viu o esmalte azul marinho cobrindo as unhas longas.

-Você é linda – ele disse aos trazer as unhas azuis até os lábios.

-Você não precisa dizer isso.

-Esta é a segunda vez que você diz isso.

Ela não respondeu. Só permaneceu de olhos fechados respirando fundo, como se estivesse entre o sono e a consciência.

-Você não se acha bonita. – ela mais uma conclusão do que uma pergunta.

-Hmm, não, não muito.

-E porque não?

-Em toda a minha vida, você foi a única pessoa que disse isso seriamente, tentando me fazer acreditar. Quer dizer, além dos meus pais, meus avós e Andrew.

-Sério?

-Hmm-hmm. Todo o resto só queria que eu comprasse uma roupa, que eu emprestasse uma roupa, ou conseguir algo de mim. Principalmente conseguir algo de mim.

Ele olhou para o rosto que combinava com o nome por um instante.

Ela era, de verdade, linda.

Bom, claro, a palavra havia praticamente perdido seu sentido original. Todo mundo usava-a banalmente, em mentiras, ou com descaso.

Mas Serena poderia ser a verdadeira definição de linda. Mais do que bonita. Infinitamente mais do que atraente. Linda no sentido de ficar olhando até cair no sono.

-Eu deixo de ser linda na manhã seguinte.

-Bom, eu já passei duas noites com você, e ainda acho que você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela sorriu, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

-Você não acredita, não é?

-Hmm, não, desculpe. Você só quer que eu beije você de novo, ou algo assim.

-Já lhe ocorreu que eu quero que você me beije porque você é linda?

-Já me ocorreu que você quer que eu beije você porque eu sou a única mulher que não se derrete quando você passa.

-Mas as suas pernas tremem quando eu beijo você. – ele falou, aproximando o corpo do dela.

-Pode ser. Só porque você beija bem, não significa que eu me derreta por você.

-Mas você gosta dos meus beijos.

Ela abriu os olhos.

-Não gosta?

-Você deve ser a pessoa mais convencida que eu conheço.

-Ora, você acabou de me dizer que eu beijo bem. Isso significa que você gosta quando eu beijo você. Não é?

-Você já chegou à conclusão de que eu gosto, sozinho, porque eu tenho que falar alguma coisa?

-É sempre bom ouvir, não é?

-Pode ser. Mas você não vai ouvir nada de mim. Seu ego já é grande demais.

Serena fechou os olhos novamente e virou o rosto para cima, como se quisesse que o céu lhe tocasse.

Olhando para os lados, ele viu que Andrew e Kat continuavam reclusos no seu próprio mundo, deitados lá do outro lado do quintal. Mina e Rey pareciam adormecidas, uma ao lado da outra, e Lita e Kevin haviam desaparecido.

-Vem. Vamos dançar. Ele pegou a mão dela e começou a levantar.

-Não, pára com isso, não tem ninguém dançando.

-Por isso mesmo, alguém tem que começar.

Quando ele a pôs de pé, a fez colocar as mãos em seu pescoço e abraçou-a pela cintura, movendo-se ao som da música baixa.

Ela pareceu aceitar o fato de que ele não iria soltá-la, e relaxou, pelo menos um pouco.

Darien respirou dentro do cabelo dela e teve uma certa dificuldade de encontrar a própria voz.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

* * *

**Ok, people. Pronto, aí está. **

**Eu sei, demorei mais do que prometi. Mas, a essa altura,vocês jpa deveriam estar acostumadas, sério. **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse, amores, e espero que me agraciem com uma review. Ultimamente, elas são a púnica coisa que me fazem continuar essa fic em particular. **

**Bom, dessa vez eu não vou prometer que não vou demorar. Porque isso leva a cobranças, e eu não sou muito boa com cobranças. Eu sei, é um saco esperar um capítulo novo das fics que a gente gosta. Mas, hey, isso é uma forma de lazer, de espairecer. Se virar trabalho, não vale mais a pena, não é?**

**Obrigada a todas as reviews. De verdade, pessoal, eu as amo. E desculpem se eu demoro tanto pra postar. Há um monte de fatores: minhas responsabilidades, minha família, meus amigos, meus livros, minhas outras idéias que eu preciso priorizar, se não elas vão embora, minha preguiça, minha criatividade e etc e tal. **

**Me perdoem por ser tão desorganizada. **

**Até a próxima. **

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat'**

**P.S.: Desculpem qualquer erro. Eu nem revisei. E se algo não fizer sentido, já sabem, foi o site que corta mesmo algumas partes. Se não entenderem, me perguntem. Eu respondo com prazer! **

**P.P.S.: Ah é. Eu mudei esse capítulo 3 vezes. Essa é a quarta vesão. Só pra vcs saberem =D  
**


End file.
